


Чёрный нефрит

by София ди Ардженте (Sofia_di_Argente)



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi, Магистр Дьявольского культа
Genre: AU, F/M, M/M, Гендерсвап, Юмор, ангст, драма, фэнтези
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:54:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 37
Words: 51,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25613170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sofia_di_Argente/pseuds/%D0%A1%D0%BE%D1%84%D0%B8%D1%8F%20%D0%B4%D0%B8%20%D0%90%D1%80%D0%B4%D0%B6%D0%B5%D0%BD%D1%82%D0%B5
Summary: Что бы изменилось в истории, если бы Вэй У Сянь, старейшина И Лин, был женщиной? Сборник сюжетных зарисовок.
Relationships: Лань Ван Цзи/фем!Вэй Ин, Не Хуай Сан/фем!Вэй Ин
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. Воронёнок

Цзян Фэн Мянь прибыл в эту деревушку на закате. Как он ни торопился, зимние сумерки безжалостно наступали; одна за одной, запирались двери домов, и деревенские жители скрывались до утра. Лишь пара негаснущих огней у дверей чайной манила к себе надеждой, что главе ордена Юн Мэн Цзян не придётся надолго задерживаться. Деревня невелика — всего с десяток домов да одна центральная улица; здесь, если верить свидетельствам, оборвалась последняя ночная охота Цзан Сэ Саньжэнь и её супруга. Здесь он надеялся отыскать их дитя.

Маленькая чайная зазывала к себе теплом, ведь снаружи становилось всё холоднее. Цзян Фэн Мянь запахнул ворот одежд и шагнул навстречу заветным огням, гоня от себя мысль, что опоздал, что ни одно дитя не выжило бы в одиночку холодной осенью и тем более — в первый месяц зимы; что ребёнок, которому он хотел бы дать защиту и кров, уже давно разделил участь своих родителей, и кости его, обглоданные дочиста бродячими псами, гниют в придорожной яме.

Уже у порога он остановился, заметив движение чуть левее, у покосившейся изгороди. Причудливо ложащиеся тени укрывали этот закоулок от тёплого света чайной. Там, в полумраке, шевельнулось что-то, что сперва показалось крупной вороной; но вот существо приблизилось к свету и оказалось истощённым, тонкоруким ребёнком. Слишком короткая для его возраста одежда не могла укрыть от мороза. Рукав у плеча был разодран, а кожа хранила следы едва зажившего укуса. Малыш, даже не замечая наблюдателя, разрывал снег растрескавшимися от холода пальцами. Изредка прерываясь, он прижимал руки к лицу, согревал дыханием — и продолжал снова.

Слишком мал, чтобы понять, тот ли это, кто ему нужен; и всё же даже если нет — разве достойно бросить такого кроху? Ребёнок вздрогнул от хруста снега под его ногами, отшатнулся, как вспугнутая птица. Цзян Фэн Мянь, не собираясь пугать его, остановился:

— Что ты делаешь?

Малыш не ответил, лишь руки напряжённо подрагивали, словно он готовился заслониться от удара. Он смотрел диковато и настороженно; так смотрят те, кто не привык ждать от людей добра.

— Как тебя зовут?

Слишком напуган, чтобы говорить, и не привык доверять незнакомцам; Цзян Фэн Мянь, успокаивая, улыбнулся:

— Поверь, я не причиню тебе вреда; я всего лишь ищу здесь кое-кого. Может даже статься, что тебя. Но если и нет — я куплю тебе что-нибудь поесть и найду ночлег, чтобы ты мог согреться.

Лишь лёгкий огонёк надежды мелькнул в глазах ребёнка — и тут же погас, сменившись прежним недоверием. Не хочется даже думать, свидетелем чего нужно стать в его годы, чтобы дичиться и в любом незнакомце видеть лишь врага. Цзян Фэн Мянь не отводил взгляда, потому что казалось: отвернёшься — сбежит.

— Цзан Сэ Саньжэнь. Ты знаешь её?

Как оказалось, способа лучше никто придумать не мог; лицо малыша скривилось, и, как бы он ни силился удержаться, по щекам покатились слёзы. Упрямо шмыгнув носом, он вытер их рукавом.

— Вэй Юн.

Цзян Фэн Мянь не сразу понял, что голос этот — дрожащий, надломленный, в котором слышался хриплый рокот зарождающейся простуды — принадлежит его маленькому собеседнику. Осмелев, малыш поднялся с колен и повторил:

— Я — Вэй Юн. Она моя мама, но она ушла… не вернулась. И папа тоже.

Теперь, когда всё прояснилось, Цзян Фэн Мянь смог отметить в лице ребёнка некоторое сходство с матерью: то же изящество черт, те же упрямые серые глаза. Да, припозднился, но не опоздал совсем; раны, зримые или нет, нанесённые малышу, ещё можно исцелить.

— Значит, я не ошибся. Вэй Юн, твои родители были моими близкими друзьями; когда до меня дошли вести об их смерти, я сразу же отправился в путь. Я — Цзян Фэн Мянь, глава ордена Юн Мэн Цзян, и прибыл сюда лишь затем, чтобы забрать тебя.

Ни имя, ни титул ребёнку ни о чём не говорили: лишь далёкие пустые слова, которые он разве что краем уха слышал от родителей и теперь мучительно пытался вспомнить.

— Ты достаточно взрослый, чтобы принимать решения; а я — не тот, кто способен увезти дитя против его воли. Поэтому скажи: ты пойдёшь со мной?

Надвигающаяся ночь холодила протянутую руку, и с небес медленно опускались хлопья снега. Что видит перед собой это бедное дитя? Богато одетого господина, сулящего безбедную жизнь — и всё ещё незнакомца, вряд ли достойного безоговорочного доверия. Вэй Юн робко дотронулся до его ладони и тут же отдёрнул руку, как от огня. Цзян Фэн Мянь ждал.

Целую вечность длилась эта странная игра, и неизвестно, сколько бы она ещё продолжалась, если бы не холод. Очевидно, рассудив, что замёрзнуть насмерть — всяко худшая участь, ребёнок крепко ухватил его за руку. Цзян Фэн Мянь незаметно облегчённо вздохнул и улыбнулся.

Вот он, растрёпанный уличный воронёнок, которому больше не придётся мёрзнуть и голодать.

— Пойдём. Тебе нужно поесть и согреться, а то простудишься.

Хозяин чайной, расплывшийся было в самой сладкой из притворных улыбок при виде Цзян Фэн Мяня, не смог скрыть раздражённого недоумения, заметив ребёнка, спрятавшегося за его спиной. Уж не этот ли немолодой мужчина — причина его многочисленных синяков? Редко главе ордена Юн Мэн Цзян доводилось злиться, но сейчас его речь принесла в тепло зимний мороз:

— Я заплачу. Принесите ему что-нибудь поесть, желательно горячее.

Вэй Юн, поначалу с опаской смотревший на предложенную миску супа, быстро забыл о стеснении. Цзян Фэн Мянь наблюдал, как он давится, отфыркивается, точно едва оторванный от матери щенок, прикрывает еду рукой и то и дело затравленно оглядывается: вдруг кто-то захочет отобрать? Когда миска опустела, малыш удивлённо потыкал пальцем собственный живот, как будто успел совершенно позабыть чувство сытости. Всё это время хозяин наблюдал со стороны; так же косились на маленького гостя другие посетители. Им всем, очевидно, было знакомо это дитя, и они никак не могли взять в толк: какое проезжему богачу дело до одинокого сироты? Твёрдо решив укрыть, спрятать ребёнка от этих взглядов, Цзян Фэн Мянь обратился к хозяину:

— Найдётся ли у кого-нибудь комната, где можно переночевать?

— У нас с женой и найдётся, — при виде денег тот стремительно подобрел и позабыл вовсе о прежних опасениях. — Позвольте сопроводить вас, господин, вас и… ээ…

Едва гася внутри непомерную злость на равнодушие этих людей к чужой беде, Цзян Фэн Мянь поровнялся с хозяином:

— Вэй Юн. Его зовут Вэй Юн.

Здесь, за закрытой дверью, Вэй Юн облегчённо вздохнул:

— Мне они не нравятся. Похожи на собак, которые сейчас укусят.

Цзян Фэн Мянь невольно усмехнулся: одно дело — собственные дети, с малых лет приученные матерью к «достойному» поведению. И совсем другое — мальчик, для которого не существовало понятия этикета. Он больше не боялся — а значит, мог в своих глазах говорить абсолютно всё, что взбредёт в голову.

— Сейчас отдохни. Завтра с утра мы уезжаем. Тебе нужно будет переодеться: твоя одежда совсем износилась… Я взял кое-что с собой, будет велико, но это на первое время, пока не купим тебе что-то более подходящее. Если хочешь, можешь примерить сейчас.

Невинное предложение возымело неожиданный эффект: Вэй Юн вдруг отшатнулся к стене и неожиданно тонко воскликнул:

— Только если вы выйдете! Я не буду при вас раздеваться!

Выкрикнул он это достаточно громко, чтобы подарить всей деревне отличный повод для грязных слухов. И чего так бояться мальчишке? Вдруг Цзян Фэн Мянь осознал, что не знает наверняка — он слышал лишь о рождении ребёнка, а что касается пола… На первый взгляд похоже на мальчика, но разве можно наверняка судить в таком возрасте?

— Вэй Юн, ты девочка?

Она не отвечала, забившись в угол, словно боялась, что её сейчас выбросят обратно на мороз, потому как совершили ошибку; но потом, вспомнив, как добр был к ней «богатый господин», Вэй Юн пробормотала:

— На улице лучше быть мальчиком. Их чаще бьют, зато не делают другие страшные вещи. Со мной тоже не делали, мне только рассказывали, что иногда их забирают богатые господа, чтобы «развлечься».

Она говорила чужими словами, вряд ли понимая суть, но даже здесь, у огня, по спине Цзян Фэн Мяня побежали мурашки. Вдруг Вэй Юн пытливо нахмурилась, вглядываясь в его лицо. Наконец, она вынесла вердикт:

— Но вы на такого совсем не похожи. Я думаю, вы очень добрый, по-настоящему, — даже не успев прикрыть рот, девочка вдруг широко зевнула.

— Лучше поспи. Завтра с утра мы отправляемся в Пристань Лотоса. Дорога будет нелёгкой, так что тебе понадобится много сил.

Она кивнула и свернулась калачиком в углу кровати, как зверёк, пытающийся сохранить побольше тепла. Цзян Фэн Мянь бережно укрыл её, засыпающую, но сам ещё долго не ложился, разглядывая растрёпанные чёрные волосы, чуть курносый нос, сжатые даже во сне кулачки.

Вэй Юн, маленький воронёнок.

Его приёмная дочь.


	2. Обжигающее тепло

Как подсказывали опыт и малышка Янь Ли, девочку можно было порадовать красивым нарядом или украшением. Новую одежду для приёмной дочери Цзян Фэн Мянь приобрёл сразу же по прибытии, поэтому теперь задумчиво разглядывал безделушки на прилавке. Что из этого подошло бы маленькой девочке? Что-то небольшое, яркое, и, вопреки сладким надеждам торговца, не слишком дорогое…

Он остановил выбор на резном полированном гребне из тёмно-красного дерева. Совершенная безделица, но ребёнку должна прийтись по душе — так он размышлял, когда шёл по коридору собственного дома в поисках воспитанницы. Но прежде его ждала другая встреча.

Юй Цзы Юань могла бы, как обыкновенно и происходило, безучастно пройти мимо, но сейчас она остановилась.

— И где ты был? — спросила она вместо приветствия, — Только не говори, что снова покупал бесполезные побрякушки для этой девочки.

Как всегда, осуждение и укоризна. Цзян Фэн Мянь пожал плечами:

— Не вижу в этом ничего предосудительного. У Вэй Юн нет ничего своего, а такая мелочь никак не повредит.

— Ты балуешь её больше, чем собственных детей.

Никогда глава ордена Юн Мэн Цзян не бежал от битвы, но от подобных разговоров спешил скрыться, лишь бросив напоследок:

— Я хочу, чтобы она почувствовала себя как дома, а не сидела, как сейчас, часами на одном месте, ожидая приказа, словно её взяли в прислуги.

Воспитанницу он нашёл во внутреннем дворе, где разминались перед тренировкой адепты ордена: она стояла в тени и заворожённо наблюдала за их движениями. Цзян Фэн Мянь невольно улыбнулся. Когда тёмные волосы, сбившиеся за время бродяжничества в колтуны, расчесали и заплели, Вэй Юн перестала походить на растрёпанного воронёнка и сейчас выглядела бы маленькой госпожой, если бы не теребила поминутно широкие рукава и не смотрела при ходьбе на собственные ноги, стоило тем на мгновение мелькнуть из-под длинного подола. Янь Ли, привычная к такой одежде, смотрела на «сестрёнку», как окрестила Вэй Юн вскоре после прибытия, с лёгким недоумением, изредка поправляла сползший пояс и затягивала потуже выбившуюся из волос ленту.

— Вэй Юн! - окликнул он воспитанницу. — Подойди. У меня есть кое-что для тебя.

Когда подарок оказался в её руках, она улыбнулась, но явно через силу - в отличие от Янь Ли, с восторгом погладившей гладкое полированное дерево.

— Что-то не так, А-Юн? Скажи, я не стану тебя ругать.

Вэй Юн крепко сжала гребень в ладонях, как самую большую драгоценность, которую ей когда-либо доводилось иметь; руки её дрожали, а речь лилась торопливо, как будто воспитанница боялась, что сейчас её прервут.

— Он замечательный, очень красивый и я очень-очень благодарна, но я боюсь его сломать или потерять, а ещё боюсь порвать или испачкать эту красивую одежду, которую вы подарили. У меня никогда ничего такого не было, а благодаря вам есть, и, если вы хотите, чтобы у меня всё это было, я постараюсь, правда постараюсь быть такой, какой вы хотите, чтобы я была!

В этой наивной искренности было нечто безумно трогательное; Цзян Фэн Мянь присел рядом с девочкой и ободряюще похлопал по плечу:

— Будь такой, какой тебе по силам быть, А-Юн. Большего я от тебя не стану требовать.

Она посмотрела на ладонь на своём плече, съёжилась и вдруг прошептала:

— Я бы хотела быть такой, как мама.

— Такой, как мама, говоришь?

Цзян Фэн Мянь обернулся: он не ждал от супруги прямого противодействия, не хотел верить, что при всей жёсткости та способна всерьёз обозлиться на малышку лишь из ревности. Но сейчас Юй Цзы Юань смотрела именно так — колюче, холодно и совершенно непроницаемо. Оробевшая сперва Вэй Юн стиснула кулачок, посмотрела снизу вверх в лицо грозной госпоже — и кивнула. Цзян Фэн Мянь поднялся, готовый встать между супругой и воспитанницей, если потребуется.

— Твоя мать была заклинательницей и сражалась с самыми чудовищными созданиями, каких ты только сможешь себе представить; сражалась до той поры, пока одно из них не лишило её и твоего отца жизни. Разве ты не боишься того же?

«Не говори с ней так», — билось внутри, и так же, как в первую встречу, хотелось укрыть малышку от холода ледяных глаз. Но Вэй Юн не пыталась укрыться, и в серых глазах светился огонёк решительности, не страха. Вот он разгорелся, став настоящим огнём — и лёд, что казался непроницаемым, вдруг треснул. Юй Цзы Юань отвернулась.

— Если захочешь стать заклинателем, тебе придётся много тренироваться. Слов мало; докажи делом.

Она ушла, и только Цзян Фэн Мянь и Янь Ли заметили, как Вэй Юн облегчённо выдохнула. Малышка всё ещё крепко сжимала подаренный гребень, словно он придавал ей уверенности.

— Ты действительно этого хочешь? Будет очень непросто.

Вэй Юн торопливо закивала:

— Я слышала, что девочки, когда вырастают, становятся чьими-нибудь жёнами; а ещё — что заклинательниц, женщин, очень мало. Только просто жене никогда не стать заклинательницей, а заклинательница может быть и женой тоже — я так думаю. Мама ведь была и тем, и другим.

Острая тоска уколола сердце; Цзян Фэн Мянь хотел отговорить девочку, объяснить, что ей вовсе не обязательно так рисковать, что он непременно устроит её судьбу наилучшим образом и найдёт достойного супруга, который позаботится о ней… Вэй Юн широко улыбнулась и протянула ему подаренный гребень:

— Пусть непросто, но я буду стараться! Только тогда пусть он лучше побудет у вас, чтобы не потерялся.

В широко распахнутых глазёнках читалось желание немедленно мчаться навстречу той будущей жизни — и Цзян Фэн Мянь удержал уговоры внутри. Если в ребёнке сохранилась хоть малая доля той гордости и упорства от Цзан Сэ Саньжэнь, она не отступит, как ни проси. И меньшее, что он может сделать — это поддержать её на избранном пути.

— Раз так, будешь тренироваться вместе с моим сыном.

Вэй Юн восторженно подскочила, едва не запнувшись о длинный подол, и с криками: «Я буду заклинателем!» побежала через двор. Янь Ли засмеялась, прикрыв рот ладонью. Картина в самом деле была потешная, но Цзян Фэн Мянь с трудом мог улыбнуться.

Деревянный гребень, быстро впитавший тепло детской руки, вдруг показался ему раскалённым и жёг пальцы.


	3. Письмо к достопочтенному господину Лань Ци Женю от Цзян Фэн Мяня, главы ордена Юн Мэн Цзян

«Вновь позвольте поприветствовать Вас, господин Лань Ци Жень; я осознаю, что письмо моё, уже третье за месяц и двенадцатое с начала весны, может причинять Вам некоторое беспокойство, однако я так и не получил от Вас однозначного ответа, ввиду чего осмелюсь написать снова. Предмет моей просьбы неизменен, и касается он обучения моих сына и воспитанницы.

Да, я помню слова из Вашего предыдущего письма и то, что Вы согласны принять Цзян Чена, но высказываете серьёзные опасения касательно Вэй Ан Ю. Вы спрашиваете: осознаю ли я возможные последствия от пребывания девушки среди адептов Гу Су Лань. Осознаю и ужасаюсь перспективам — сказал бы я, если бы речь шла о каком угодно мужском обществе кроме Вашего славного ордена, выходцы из которого всегда славились поразительной выдержкой и строгой дисциплинированностью. Вэй Ан Ю сильна, умна и талантлива. В корне всех ошибок, совершаемых ею, лежит неспособность сосредоточиться на самосовершенствовании, а также некоторое неумение держать себя в рамках общепринятых правил. Это совершенно не касается, впрочем, того, чего Вы хоть и негласно, но так непрозрачно опасаетесь: Вэй Ан Ю вполне способна держать дистанцию и не сближаться сильнее, чем дозволено. Ко всем юношам в своём окружении она испытывает исключительно дружескую привязанность; пускай я не могу утверждать, как она поведёт себя вдали от дома, но могу сказать, что здесь, в Юн Мэне, моя воспитанница ни разу не дала повода усомниться в своём благочестии и благоразумии.

Возможно, Ваши сомнения проистекают не из желания упрекнуть Вэй Ан Ю, но из неуверенности в собственных адептах — но и этих сомнений я не могу разделить. Основа основ Вашего ордена — самоконтроль; тот, кто может гордо именовать себя его членом, никогда не позволит себе недопустимого по отношению к девушке. Если же Вас пугает возможная перспектива нападения на мою воспитанницу в близлежащей деревне — позвольте напомнить, что её таланты распространяются не только на заклинательство, но так же на стрельбу из лука, владение мечом и приёмами рукопашного боя.

Я писал ранее о некоторой несобранности Вэй Ан Ю, но ни в чём я так не уверен, как в её желании быть первой среди первых, тем более ценным, что лишённым стремления унизить противника. Видя перед собой достойный пример для подражания, она непременно пожелает превзойти его, и я не наблюдаю ни в своём окружении, ни где-либо ещё более подходящего для неё места обучения, чем Облачные Глубины, где превосходить придётся в строгости нравов и сдержанности, а не только лишь в воинском и заклинательском искусстве. За каждое слово, написанное здесь, я готов отвечать своей честью и жизнью.

С надеждой услышать о положительном решении, Цзян Фэн Мянь, глава ордена Юн Мэн Цзян»

Лань Ци Жэнь, дочитав до конца, душераздирающе вздохнул, отправил письмо в стопку к остальным и долго сверлил тяжёлым взглядом замершего в ожидании гонца, пока, наконец, не решился:

— Передайте достопочтенному господину Цзян Фэн Мяню, что его сын и воспитанница могут прибыть вдвоём.

Гонец, необычайно довольный для лица незаинтересованного, удалился. Лань Ци Жэнь устало посмотрел вслед. Что-то подсказывало, что он об этом сильно пожалеет.


	4. Замечательная идея

Вэй Ан Ю могла вывести из себя кого угодно; в каком-то роде, это было её любимое занятие. Кому угодно понравится наблюдать за тем, как сквозь бесстрастные лица проступают понятные человеческие эмоции — пусть даже это злость или раздражение. Тем более, по своему разумению, она не перегибала палку. Если только совсем чуть-чуть и не со зла. И вообще, ничто не становится более замечательным источником вдохновения, чем дикие фантазии, блуждающие в головах у самых благочестивых людей. Не далее как вчера она подслушала беседу старших адептов: они говорили, что учитель сильно жалеет о своём решении принять «эту смутьянку». Прислонившись ухом к стене, Вэй Ан Ю узнала о себе много новых интересных подробностей. Особенно ей понравилась та часть речи, где кто-то из адептов предположил, что подобным поведением она может привлечь к себе внимание злого духа, которому по легкомысленности, конечно же, не сможет противостоять. Там было ещё что-то о том, что она начнёт соблазнять всех направо и налево, а её голова по ночам будет передвигаться отдельно от тела. А ещё заклинатели — как будто не знают, что это так не работает…

Она не обиделась, совсем нет, тем более что разговор натолкнул её на совершенно чудную идею, как ещё на шаг приблизить нервный срыв Лань Чжаня, под надзором которого вот уже много дней она переписывала книги. Что-то о гармонии и прочих вещах, которые, конечно же, очень важны, но ведь нельзя же занимать ими всё свободное время! Вэй Ан Ю не знала, как это у остальных, но лично она в процессе переписывания чужих мыслей только теряла собственные. Не хотелось бы верить, что это и было самоцелью.

Перед входом она напоследок остановилась — убедиться, что ничего не забыла. И только затем величаво вплыла в библиотеку с хитрой улыбкой от уха до уха, представляя, как слетит маска спокойствия с каменного лица Лань Чжаня.

Потому что он ожидает увидеть привычное бесполое создание, по которому толком и не скажешь — миловидный юноша ли перед тобой или девушка. Он привык к простой, без изысков, одежде, к ленте в волосах и лицу без следа косметики.

«Ну-ка, Лань Чжань, а как тебе такое?», — светилось в подведённых глазах. О да, Вэй Ан Ю попыталась воссоздать тот самый пугающий образ соблазнительницы, какой так полюбили на неё примерять. С непривычки она набелила лицо не очень равномерно и аккуратно: большая часть пудры оказалась на плечах, из-за чего сочный красный несколько потускнел. Помимо привычной ленты её волосы украшал крупный цветок лотоса. В её воображении Лань Чжань выходил из себя и требовал немедленно переодеться и смыть с лица ЭТО, или вовсе от неожиданности терял дар речи. Размахивая одолженным у Не Хуай Сана веером так, словно она пыталась отогнать назойливую муху, Вэй Ан Ю сверху вниз посмотрела на «сторожа».

Увы, наяву Лань Чжань лишь скользнул по её лицу непроницаемым взглядом и коротко сказал: «Пиши», — из-за чего дара речи безо всяких заклинаний молчания лишилась уже она сама.

Быть может, он слепой? Это было единственным шедшим на ум объяснением. Вэй Ан Ю надулась: если ледяное спокойствие она простить ещё могла, то вот испорченную удачную шутку — нет. А как это ещё назвать, скажите на милость? Она постаралась, отыскала в деревне девушку, которая согласилась одолжить подходящий наряд, добрый час просидела, пытаясь воссоздать на своём лице нечто вроде рабочего макияжа уличной гетеры — а он даже не ужаснулся?!

— Лань Чжань, слушай, почему ты со мной даже не разговариваешь? Тебе самому-то не скучно?

Ни звука. Будучи очень упрямой, Вэй Ан Ю не могла просто так сдаться, а потому про себя разрабатывала великие планы мести за разрушенную замечательную идею. Интересно, а как он отреагирует, если она — вот в таком виде — обнимет его? Или заберётся на колени? Вэй Ан Ю думала об этом, пока не поняла, что больше приценивается, сколько минут продлится её бренное существование после подобной дерзости. Рука, привычная к долгому письму, выводила иероглифы — как раз что-то о самоконтроле и добродетели — но мысли в голове блуждали совсем не добродетельные. Наконец, она закончила, но уходить совершенно не хотелось — хотя бы потому, что её отличная шутка так и не возымела эффекта.

— Лань Чжань, а правда, я красавица? — вырвалось раньше, чем сработал инстинкт самосохранения; доигрывая роль до конца, она выдавила из себя то, что могло бы быть соблазнительной улыбкой, но со стороны больше напоминала мучительную гримасу посмертной маски.

Чего Вэй Ан Ю не ждала, так это того, что по ней скользнут равнодушным взглядом, после чего вынесут вердикт:

— Убожество.

Не то чтобы Вэй Ан Ю сильно переживала по поводу собственной внешности. Если точнее, не переживала вообще, справедливо полагая, что у заклинательницы найдутся проблемы и поважнее. Но сейчас, когда она в кои-то веки попыталась — пусть и в шутку — не оценить её старания, это…

Ничто не могло отключить страх за собственную жизнь лучше, чем это показное равнодушие. Медленно, изображая смертельную обиду, Вэй Ан Ю отцепила лотос от своих волос — даже начала кусать губу с внутренней стороны, чтобы смотрелось так, будто она вот-вот расплачется. А затем сделала молниеносный выпад — и цветок оказался в волосах Лань Чжаня.

— Тебе это идёт больше, чем мне!

Он мог бы рассердиться, а она — наконец-то от души посмеяться. Но всё, что сделал Лань Чжань — это снял украшение и кинул ей в руки. В этом раунде за ним была безоговорочная победа, и, хотя Вэй Ан Ю уходила, фальшиво насвистывая под нос, нерастраченный смех всерьёз начинал её душить.

Вэй Ан Ю уже вынашивала новый план мести. Например, подсунуть этой нефритовой статуе что-нибудь из эротической коллекции Не Хуай Сана. Правда, даже интересно — не упадёт ли бедолага в обморок с такой просьбы…

Впрочем, если даже упадёт, новая замечательная идея явно того стоит.


	5. Три маленькие неловкости и одна большая ошибка

Раз за разом перечитывая письмо, в котором подробно описывалась причина, по которой ей незамедлительно следовало бы хотя бы на пару дней съездить домой, в Пристань Лотоса, Вэй Ан Ю отказывалась верить своим глазам. Вроде бы по отдельности все слова были ей хорошо знакомы, но вот смысл…

Брачное предложение. Ей. И от кого!

Ну, положим, нельзя сказать, что она вообще не давала повода. Например, в тот чудный раз, когда у адептов зашёл спор о том, кто самая красивая девушка. Вэй Ан Ю, выступив в центр зала, во всеуслышание заявила:

— Неужели у вас есть сомнения? Конечно же, я!

Воцарившаяся после этой реплики неловкая тишина совершенно не вдохновляла: требовалось срочно подбавить восторженной публики. Цзян Чен что-то проворчал себе под нос о её бесцеремонности, так что его можно было не брать в расчёт. Оглядев толпу, она безошибочно вычислила «жертву» и ухватила за плечо.

— Не Хуай Сан, я же самая красивая, верно? — так как вопрос сопровождался активной тряской, судорожные кивки бедолаги вполне можно было бы посчитать непроизвольными, и этого явно было маловато, — Ну давай, вслух!

— Т-ты самая красивая, отпусти меня, пожалуйста! — чуть не плача, возопил Не Хуай Сан, подарив ей тем самым возможность гордо заявлять, что утверждение о собственной красоте отнюдь не голословно. Правда, затем заносчивый женишок Янь Ли попытался взбрыкнуть и крайне нелестно отозвался о предназначенной невесте, ввиду чего был нещадно бит пылающей праведным гневом Вэй Ан Ю, и всё как-то забылось. Да и можно ли вспоминать такие мелочи, когда получила возможность посмеиваться над тем, что самого Цзинь Цзы Сюаня избила младшая сестра невесты! Явно не та история, после которой кто-то захочет на тебе жениться.

Но потом была ещё одна, в которой была лёгкая эротика. Совсем не в том непристойном смысле, в каком можно было бы подумать! Она всего-то ломала голову над тем, как восполнить другу трагическую потерю его книжки с затейливыми порнографическими иллюстрациями. Увы, подобные траты не входили в рамки необходимых расходов, но Вэй Ан Ю не унывала, тем более что решение пришло почти мгновенно. Правда, Не Хуай Сан сопротивлялся — не иначе как из смущения, что рисовать для него нечто подобное будет девушка. После заверения о том, что её фантазии вполне хватит, бедняга окончательно ушёл в себя, но в итоге даже согласился поприсутствовать при творческом процессе и даже внести свою лепту. Разумеется, они не стали бы претворять в жизнь свои замыслы в библиотеке, а потому расположились в отдалённом уголке, куда адепты лишь изредка забредали для медитации.

Собственно, каков был шанс, что именно в этот день Не Мин Цзюе решит навестить младшего брата? И каков — что умудрится их найти?! Вэй Ан Ю хорошо помнила священный ужас на лице Не Хуай Сана и даже не успела толком испугаться за себя. По счастью, Не Мин Цзюе не разглядел, что именно красовалось на рисунке, иначе пришлось бы очень долго объяснять, что изображение совокупляющейся в затейливой позе парочки — это символическое ин-янь…

Когда он протянул руку с твёрдым намерением отобрать рисунок, Вэй Ан Ю почти натурально сумела сыграть притворное смущение:

— Прошу меня простить, но не в моих правилах показывать неоконченную работу — это только сырой набросок…

Сырой в прямом смысле — она уже чувствовала, сколько придётся промучиться, оттирая от одежды невысохшие чернила. В ответ её смерили суровым взглядом:

— И что же это?

Под взглядом главы ордена Цин Хэ Не, мужчины грозного и массивного, как ожившая скала, врать было нелегко — но Вэй Ан Ю с этим относительно успешно справлялась.

— Я-я имела смелость попросить вашего брата мне попозировать — чтобы нарисовать его портрет!

От того, поверят ей или нет, сейчас зависели их с Не Хуай Саном жизни — и Вэй Ан Ю постаралась звучать как можно искреннее. Не Мин Цзюе о чём-то задумался, а затем повернулся в сторону бледно-зелёного от страха младшего брата.

— Пойдём. Сейчас ты мне нужен. А что касается… мм…

— Вэй Ан Ю из Юн Мена, господин, — поклон вышел не очень ловким — что поделать, нельзя же отнимать от груди пострадавший плод творчества: линии хоть и смазались, но в получившейся кляксе ещё можно будет разобрать изначальную задумку. Не Мин Цзюе кивнул:

— Брат встретится с тобой позже.

Когда оба удалились, Вэй Ан Ю облегчённо вздохнула. Правда, теперь в будущем маячила перспектива рисования портрета, но ведь это такая мелочь!

Ладно, это уже было странно и могло направить кое-чьи мысли в неправильное русло.

А потом был проклятый веер. Веер, который ей подарил улыбчивый торговец, явно рассчитывая завязать знакомство. Вэй Ан Ю поступила как истинная роковая женщина: скрылась из его жизни навсегда, унося с собой трофейную безделушку. В конце концов, бедолага не мог знать, что не каждой девице по душе веера.

Зато они были по душе кое-кому другому — и потому Вэй Ан Ю при встрече, разумеется, поспешила передать красивую безделицу в заботливые руки Не Хуай Сана. Его старший брат должен был уехать ещё накануне. И уж точно не должен был возникнуть так некстати у них за спинами!

— Снова собираешь эти игрушки вместо тренировок?! — глаза мужчины опасно налились кровью, и Вэй Ан Ю, ощутив себя благородным воином, поспешила спасти полуобморочную «даму», с ролью которой Не Хуай Сан неплохо справлялся:

— Простите, господин, я не знала… разумеется, я верну этот подарок.

Глава ордена Цин Хэ Не явно не ожидал бесцеремонной лжи, равно как и того, что кто-то в состоянии вклиниться между ним и братом, не боясь немедленной расправы. Продолжая играть роль, Вэй Ан Ю с притворной тоской посмотрела на веер:

— Ах, но он такой красивый! Я бы никогда не подумала, что ты подаришь мне что-то настолько чудесное, но если вы, господин, против…

Не Мин Цзюе медленно повернулся в сторону Не Хуай Сана.

— Так всё наоборот? Это ты подарил ей веер?

Внаглую пользуясь тем, что главная угроза на неё не смотрит, Вэй Ан Ю пристально посмотрела на друга и несколько раз агрессивно кивнула. Он даже смог почти точно воспроизвести этот жест. Ох, какой же из него несуразный лжец — ну да ничего, это от недостатка опыта…

Тогда с очередным: «Нам нужно поговорить» Не Мин Цзюе уволок брата под преисполненным сочувствия взглядом Вэй Ан Ю. Учитывая то, что она не знала наверняка, что именно успел увидеть грозный глава ордена, всегда оставался шанс, что отвечать за невинную ложь придётся далеко не ей. В тот момент она беспокоилась о Не Хуай Сане и о том, что весть о её вранье дойдёт до Цзян Фэн Мяня, и вот тогда станет действительно неловко.

Как оказалось, беспокоиться следовало бы о другом.

Вот об этом чёртовом письме, где, если оставить суть, было написано следующее: достопочтенный господин Не Мин Цзюе желает видеть вас в качестве невесты его младшего брата Не Хуай Сана.

Первым порывом было нервно расхохотаться, как от самой идиотской шутки в её жизни. Вторым — носиться по Облачным Глубинам, распугивая паническими воплями незадачливых адептов. На витке третьего она, размахивая письмом, точно знаменем, направилась на поиски потенциального жениха. Обнаружив того в крайне романтичном месте на берегу пруда, Вэй Ан Ю поймала себя на мысли, что на крайний случай можно попытаться его утопить.

— Что ты наговорил своему брату?! Живо сознавайся!

— О чём ты? Отпусти, пожалуйста, я не могу говорить, когда ты меня так трясёшь!

«Невеста» сделала несколько глубоких вдохов и выдохов. В конце концов, есть шанс, что друг не виноват во всём этом, а разбрасываться друзьями из-за каких-то там брачных предложений — дело неблагодарное. Опасаясь, что лишних слов будет много, причём все — не для записи, Вэй Ан Ю протянула Не Хуай Сану письмо.

— Я ни о чём его не просил, честно! Он только расспрашивал меня о всяком… например, правда ли я сказал, что ты — самая красивая девушка из всех, кого я знаю.

— А ты? — дурные предчувствия на этот раз не обманули.

— Ведь я правда так говорил! Я хотел объяснить, но брат, кажется, уже не слушал… — Не Хуай Сан сокрушённо покачал головой, а затем чуть тише добавил, — Ну… если так подумать, для тебя это было бы очень выгодно, правда?

Это была одна из тех немногих ситуаций, когда Вэй Ан Ю лишилась своего красноречия и смогла лишь воскликнуть:

— Я не поняла, ты это хочешь, что ли?! Договаривались же: дружбу всякой там любовью не портить!

— Да ты что?! — Не Хуай Сан даже взмахнул руками, правда, после этого привычно съёжился. — И не подумал бы. Просто обычно, когда брату что-то приходит в голову, его невозможно переубедить.

Вэй Ан Ю уныло подперла щеку кулаком:

— … А то, что это для меня потрясающе выгодно, усложняет дело. Потому что дома меня даже уговаривать не станут — перевяжут ленточкой и отправят по месту назначения.

Да, не такие вещи принято обсуждать, устроившись у пруда. Здесь бы говорить о неземной любви и прочих возвышенных материях, а не о том, как бы им обоим избежать свадьбы. Впрочем, Не Хуай Сан привычно с судьбой смирился за пять минут и потому робко предложил:

— Может, это и к лучшему? Ну, в смысле, не подумай, я тебя не люблю и ты меня тоже, но тогда тебе больше не придётся избегать вопросов о замужестве. И мы сможем — и я, и ты — жить так, как мы захотим, нам ведь необязательно по-настоящему любить друг друга и всё такое… Давай попробуем просто это представить.

Вэй Ан Ю честно попыталась. Вот она, взрослая и мудрая заклинательница, возможно, даже с парой боевых шрамов, возвращается домой с ночной охоты. Накануне она часами выслеживала лютого мертвеца или злого духа; в волосах у неё запеклась кровь врагов, клинок побагровел по рукоять, но, в конце концов, чудище было повержено. Всё, чего хочется — это упасть лицом в подушку, и чтобы ни одна живая душа не посмела тронуть. И вот открываются ворота, и навстречу ей спешит Не Хуай Сан — разумеется, с веером и, возможно, ещё с какой-нибудь женской заколкой в волосах. А где-то на нём болтается пара штук детей… Тут Вэй Ан Ю вспомнила, что обычно происходит перед тем, как в семье появляются дети, и ужаснулась. Это вот его — хотя бы поцеловать, для начала? До него дотронуться? С ним проделать что-то из серии тех самых картинок — даже если взять самые незатейливые, над которыми не приходилось крутить головой, размышляя, как это человеческое тело вообще способно завязаться в эдакий узел?..

Не Хуай Сан, стремительно побуровев, прикрыл лицо ладонями, и Вэй Ан Ю тотчас охватили новые подозрения. Она с силой ткнула «жениха» в плечо:

— Ты что, представил что-то непристойное? Если так, о молодой господин Не, то никакой свадьбы уж точно — потому что я сейчас тебя убью, а за мертвецов замуж выходить не положено!

Отсутствие возражений только подкрепило возмущение — и Вэй Ан Ю попыталась перехватить явно готового бежать Не Хуай Сана. Правда, она не учла, что сама потеряет равновесие и упадёт.

Прямо на него.

Как водится, у всякой неловкой сцены всегда обнаруживается зритель. Вот и теперь замершая Вэй Ан Ю оглянулась на треск веток — но незримый наблюдатель уже удалился. Что ж, на этот раз это не его брат, но оттого не легче: только что у всего ордена появился новый повод для слухов.

Ещё неизвестно, кто из них двоих быстрее отшатнулся — и это немного успокоило.

***

Сгущались вечерние сумерки, когда Цзян Чен нашёл Вэй Ан Ю. Она так и не ушла с берега пруда; теперь, вместо бесконечного перечитывания письма, она в одиночестве пускала по воде камешки. Один, второй…

— Ты знал? Когда передавал мне письмо?

— О том, что тебе сделали предложение? Да. Но мне казалось, лучше будет, если ты сама прочтёшь.

Очередной камешек утонул, не подскочив и одного раза — с такой силой его запустили.

— С какой стати я вообще должна вскачь нестись за кого-то замуж? Мне и без того есть чем заняться.

Цзян Чен пожал плечами:

— Так ты и не должна. Можешь ведь отказаться.

— Могу ли? — усомнилась Вэй Ан Ю. — Сам знаешь, что мне скажут. Мадам Юй заявит, что с моей стороны отказываться от шанса породниться с таким могущественным кланом — недопустимая роскошь.

— Отец тебя поддержит. Как всегда.

Вэй Ан Ю отмахнулась:

— Брось. Он ведь не меньше хочет устроить мою судьбу. Я ценю это, правда, но Не Хуай Сан… кто угодно, только не он! Он не плохой, но как… как младший брат, или нет, сестрёнка! Вот ты бы женился на сестре?!

Цзян Чен поперхнулся. Случайно нащупав больное место, Вэй Ан Ю уже не могла остановиться, и на её лице расцвела ехидная улыбка:

— Шиди, что-то не так? Вот за тебя я бы вышла замуж. Сам подумай! Тогда мне не пришлось бы уезжать из Пристани Лотоса, привыкать к новым людям… звучит неплохо, а?

Покраснев не то от смущения, не то от злости, Цзян Чен выпалил:

— Да я бы на такой, как ты, никогда в жизни не женился!

— Что-то не так? — Вэй Ан Ю прижала руку к груди, точно её поразили в самое сердце. — Ах, неужто я такая ужасная сестра?

— Сестра ты неплохая, а вот жена из тебя точно выйдет отвратительная! — Цзян Чен попятился, как будто всерьёз опасался, что сейчас его силой потащат жениться. — Но план неплохой.

— Какой план? — Вэй Ан Ю на какой-то миг даже испугалась, что с таких потрясений сошла с ума — но, как оказалось, имелось в виду нечто куда более невинное:

— Если ты скажешь отцу, что любишь кого-то другого, он никогда не выдаст тебя за Не Хуай Сана. Ты же знаешь, он хочет, чтобы ты была счастлива. Тебе всего-то нужно подумать — в кого ты «влюблена». И вот не смей говорить, что в меня! Давай, подумай хорошенько.

Она наморщила лоб: да, непростая задача… Но вдруг спасительное имя попросилось на язык само.

— Лань Чжань! Да, я могла бы сказать, что влюблена в него! — Вэй Ан Ю даже подскочила, довольная тем, сколь близко лежало желанное спасение, и чуть тише добавила: — Потому что он единственный, кто ни за что, никогда, ни на том, ни на этом свете не согласится…

Уже знакомый треск веток — но на этот раз, обернувшись, Вэй Ан Ю успела заметить, что свидетель их разговора был одет в белоснежные одежды ордена Гу Су Лань.

Почему-то ей хотелось надеяться, что, если это был сам Лань Чжань, то он не слышал вторую половину фразы.


	6. Злая мачеха

Юй Цзы Юань была первой, кто прочёл письмо, едва сумев скрыть неподобающее статусу ликование. Впервые за долгие годы ей хотелось в открытую улыбаться от уха до уха, точно крестьянской девке.

Вэй Ан Ю выйдет замуж, покинет Пристань Лотоса, станет здесь редкой гостьей — и больше не придётся смотреть на то, как год от года она становится старше, и как подростковая угловатость сменяется ладной женственностью.

И вот сейчас эта радость ускользает из ладоней тончайшими шёлковыми нитями: сжимаешь руку сильнее в тщетной попытке удержать, но лишь ранишь пальцы. Цзян Фэн Мянь слушал — слушал эту наглую девчонку, смеющую отбирать её долгожданное счастье.

— Я очень, очень уважаю господина Не Мин Цзюе и весь его орден, но, боюсь, не могу ответить согласием, — говорит, а сама смотрит в пол; чужой мог бы подумать, что искренне стыдится своих слов и говорит через силу. Чужой не видел, как взрослела эта хитрая лисица, и какую маску беззащитности она привыкла надевать, чтобы получить желаемое. «С чего ты взяла, что у тебя есть выбор», — хочется кричать, но муж рядом, и он, как всегда, будет на стороне взбалмошной девчонки. Потому её голос спокоен и нетороплив, как течение реки, чьи берега уже скованы тонкой ледяной коркой:

— Орден Цин Хэ Не — один из самых могущественных; с молодым господином Не, как мне известно, вы ладите. Неужели ты полагаешь, что когда-нибудь получишь предложение лучше этого?

Цзян Фэн Мянь едва заметно кивает — и радость льётся в душу безудержным потоком. Пусть так и будет, пусть и он скажет ей ровно то же; тогда Вэй Ан Ю уйдёт — не на время, а навсегда.

Ах, этот невинный вид! Эту фальшь хочется соскоблить с её лица, содрать вместе с кожей. Злость распирает и рвётся наружу, норовя сломать цепь ледяного спокойствия.

— Я не могу выйти замуж за Не Хуай Сана, — Вэй Ан Ю пристально смотрит на Цзян Фэн Мяня, молитвенно складывает руки, — Я люблю другого человека.

Цепь трещит под яростным напором, и из горла вырывается требовательное:

— Кого?!

Вэй Ан Ю вздрагивает, точно всеми силами пыталась не замечать её присутствия и почти сумела о нём позабыть, и смотрит в сторону — туда, откуда за их разговором наблюдает Цзян Чен.

Спокойствие приходит снова, кристальное и чистое, потому как Юй Цзы Юань обещает себе: «Если она протянет руки к моему сыну, я её убью». Пускай же она назовёт кого-то другого; пусть живёт счастливо, как того хотел бы супруг, но как можно дальше от неё. Но прежде, чем звучит ответ, Цзян Фэн Мянь останавливает её:

— Это не так важно. Правда в том, что нет ничего ужаснее, чем связывать брачными узами тех, кто не сумеет друг друга любить.

В его словах слишком, слишком много грусти и немого укора. Вэй Ан Ю уходит, и тень той, кого Юй Цзы Юань никогда не превзойти, торжествующе смеётся из-за её плеча.

В душе Юй Цзы Юань рычат дикие псы, но никто не должен видеть, никто не должен знать. В далёком детстве она слышала много историй о злых мачехах, что сживают падчериц со свету*. Быть может, что-то в этих историях не было рассказано? О годах равнодушия, что им приходилось сносить, об этой ровной вежливости, что ранила и злила куда сильнее площадной брани? Юй Цзы Юань раз за разом наносила супругу удары в надежде, что однажды он ответит — не в любви, так в ненависти, но Цзян Фэн Мянь лишь легко улыбался и уходил, вновь запирая клокочущую ярость внутри.

Что хуже, никогда не говорят о страхе — о том, который с годами способен выесть изнутри даже самых сильных и стойких. Юй Цзы Юань часто доводилось слышать, какие слухи ходят в Пристани Лотоса о воспитаннице; никакие двери и стены не скроют, что девчонка не по статусу развязна, что не видит разницы между господами и слугами и готова всякому проезжему пьянице расточать улыбки. Счастливая случайность, не более, что ей ещё не свернули тонкую шейку. Тут и там слышится шепоток, будто бы достопочтенный глава ордена Юн Мен, господин Цзян Фэн Мянь, уставший от холода своей супруги, никогда не допустит замужества молодой госпожи Вэй, потому как бережёт её тепло для самого себя…

Юй Цзы Юань высоко поднимает голову, чтобы не видеть тех, кто разносит столь грязные сплетни.

Юй Цзы Юань боится, что сплетники окажутся правы.


	7. День Незамужества

Не заметить странные, преисполненные то ли непонимания, то ли сочувствия взгляды по возвращении в Облачные Глубины было совершенно невозможно. Для того, чтобы под ними хранить суровую невозмутимость, нужно было быть по крайней мере камнем или Лань Чжанем, но Вэй Ан Ю не была ни тем, ни другим, а потому уже на второй день пихнула в плечо Не Хуай Сана:

— Скажи-ка на милость, почему у них такие лица, как будто меня вчера похоронили, а мне сообщить забыли?

Друг виновато улыбнулся:

— О-они узнали об истории со свадьбой. Не от меня, не думай! — он заслонился от возможных вопросов обеими руками, — В общем, они, ээ, думают, что ты немного спятила, раз отказываешься.

Возмущению не было предела.

— Я-то? Это они все дружно спятили, если возомнили, что в жизни не бывает других радостей, кроме каких-то там свадеб! Не знаю, может, им фантазии не хватает, чтобы придумать праздник по другому поводу? — Вэй Ан Ю почесала подбородок, а затем расплылась в хитрой улыбке — так было всегда, когда в её шальную голову забредала новая идея.

— Эй, все, кто меня слышит! Приглашаю вас сегодня после тренировки отметить день моего Незамужества!

Если у отдельных адептов и были сомнения в помутнении её рассудка, то сейчас они окончательно развеялись, и бедолаги шарахнулись в разные стороны. Вот и приглашай этих любителей траурных одежд на настоящие праздники после этого!

— День Незамужества? — озадаченно переспросил Не Хуай Сан. Вэй Юн энергично закивала:

— Потому что и несостоявшуюся свадьбу можно отпраздновать! Выберемся тайком на ночь, выпьем, хорошенько повеселимся… В процессе, конечно, можем нарушить парочку правил — но ведь только парочку, а не все три тысячи. Давай, будет весело!

Не Хуай Сан, то ли при виде её энтузиазма, то ли из нежелания хоть как-то сопротивляться, кивнул в знак согласия. Вэй Ан Ю огляделась в поисках подходящих жертв:

— Негоже такой чудесный день отмечать только со своим уже не женихом… Даже на таком празднике нужны гости, ну, или хотя бы один гость.

Судьба Цзян Чена была предрешена.

***

Погода к вечеру не подвела — ясная и тёплая, самое время для поздних прогулок. Да и место нашлось хорошее — поляна на окраине деревни с поваленным деревом в качестве скамьи, где к тому же никто не удивлялся разожжённому костру. Пусть собралось всего трое — и то Цзян Чена, не слишком понимающего суть собрания, приволокла за рукав Вэй Юн — это не было поводом для уныния. Виновница торжества откашлялась, привлекая внимание:

— Итак. Мы собрались здесь сегодня с великой целью: положить начало новой традиции. Отныне каждая пара, чья помолвка была расторгнута или не состоялась, сможет отметить свою взаимную нелюбовь. Первым делом я, конечно же, должна вручить тебе, Не Хуай Сан, этот замечательный подарок!

Не без опаски развернув протянутый свёрток из белоснежной ткани, в которой явно угадывалась стащенная у кого-то из адептов Гу Су нижняя одежда, Не Хуай Сан обнаружил внутри расписной веер — тот самый, трофейный. Вэй Ан Ю, избавившись от ноши, развела руками:

— Ну, по-хорошему, здесь следовало бы возвращать подарки жениха. Но ты мне ничего не дарил, а, учитывая, что твой брат решил нас женить и из-за этой штуковины тоже… Забирай в вечное пользование, о молодой господин Не, и возрадуйся, что свадьба отменяется!

Несостоявшийся жених послушно возрадовался. Цзян Чен молча наблюдал за творящимся безумием и про себя радовался, что мало кто нынче вечером додумается забрести на окраину и стать вследствие невольным свидетелем. И ведь не остановил же, не попытался отговорить… Наверное, потому, что в глубине души и самому было интересно, к чему приведёт эта история. С заговорщицким видом сестра полезла куда-то за бревно, откуда извлекла на свет несколько многообещающих сосудов и три весьма помятых пиалы, каждая из которых была вдобавок обвязана лентой.

— Что? Я просто не смогла так сразу достать кубки! На свадьбах пьют один на двоих, причём сначала половину и только потом — вторую. Я же, — всё это она говорила, разливая по пиалам вино, — предлагаю своё правило: каждый пьёт из своего, залпом и до дна!

Вэй Юн высоко подняла «кубок» над головой:

— Так выпьем же, друзья мои, за нашу неиспорченную дружбу!

Дурманящая жидкость в кубках быстро испарилась, но ещё быстрее подоспела новая порция: по случаю праздника Вэй Ан Ю спустила все вырученные за помощь тут и там средства на любимую выпивку. После второй, а затем и третьей порции жизнь стала куда веселее, и Цзян Чен, до того сомневавшийся, окончательно заразился общим безумием. Во всяком случае, он уже не возражал, когда Вэй Ан Ю с хмельным блеском в глазах кланялась во все подвернувшиеся стороны света спина к спине с Не Хуай Саном. И почти не возражал, когда она, решив, что духам предков плохо слышно, полезла на деревенский сарай.

— Осторожно! — встревоженно метался внизу Не Хуай Сан, но Вэй Юн, презрев возможную опасность, вскочила на трещащую по швам крышу; Цзян Чен быстро смирился, что опоздал: чтобы снять разошедшуюся шицзе*, надо было бы влезть следом за ней. Этот сарай стал идеальным дополнением к «новой славной традиции»: если одиночку он ещё и мог выдержать, то под весом пары непременно бы провалился.

Вэй Ан Ю, расхохотавшись во весь голос, вскинула лицо к небу, к молочно-бледному пятну Луны.

— Дорогие предки, спешу известить вас, что я остаюсь при вашем доме, и вы ещё долго от меня не отделаетесь!

— Так выпьем… ик!.. За это! — пользуясь открывшейся возможностью, Не Хуай Сан плеснул себе ещё вина. Цзян Чен, первым заметивший, что к ним направляется сонный и недовольный хозяин сарая, поспешил принять удар на себя…

Вернулись они только под утро — в основном потому, что Не Хуай Сан, непредусмотрительно оставленный наедине с вином, задремал прямо на траве и на попытки растолкать не реагировал. Он и сейчас едва переставлял ноги, позёвывал и норовил опереться на плечо Вэй Юн, бормоча что-то о том, что, может, невеста из неё получилась бы всё же неплохая. Та, убирая подальше от него последний недопитый сосуд, который планировала припрятать до лучших времён, предпочитала «этот бред» не комментировать.

Увы, весёлая ночь закончилась не лучшим утром, и не потому даже, что пришло похмелье. Уже перебираясь через забор, Вэй Юн заметила знакомую фигуру в траурно-белом — и, вспомнив их первое знакомство, весело воскликнула:

— А, Лань Чжань! Может, поднимешься и выпьешь с нами за день моего незамужества?

Стояние всех троих на коленях в разных углах двора, дабы они «подумали над своим поведением», всё же того стоило.


	8. Сколько стоит улыбка

Правило «если улыбаться достаточно искренне, можно получить подарок или хорошую скидку» исправно работало с детства; будь в деревне, где ей довелось бродяжничать, побольше проезжих торговцев, никогда не пришлось бы драться с собаками за еду. Вместе с торговцами частенько путешествовали их семьи, а женщины обыкновенно достаточно мягки, чтобы упросить даже самого скупого супруга поделиться с худеньким, маленьким для своих лет ребёнком сочной локвой или даже чашкой риса. Сейчас, когда из крохотной и слабой А-Юн выросла молодая заклинательница Вэй Ан Ю, на жалость рассчитывать не приходилось, но широкая улыбка всё так же расцветала сама собой, стоило оказаться на деревенском рынке.

Конечно, здесь вряд ли сыщешь совсем уж диковинный товар — зато вдоволь овощей и фруктов, при одном взгляде на которые желудок многозначительно урчал, напоминая, что неплохо бы перед великими свершениями и перекусить. С другой стороны, с гулями в озере следовало разобраться поскорее. Урчание сделалось громче, и Вэй Ан Ю вздохнула: кажется, ела совсем недавно… Другое дело, можно ли это пресное и безвкусное нечто, каким кормили адептов Гу Су, назвать полноценной едой.

Один из торговцев — крупный мужчина с красными, будто напомаженными, губами — махнул рукой, привлекая её внимание. Надеясь, что на лице не проступило типичное голодное выражение — то самое, с каким попрошайки умоляют подать им на пропитание — Вэй Ан Ю улыбнулась торговцу:

— Ох, я всего-то немного задумалась. Всё выглядит так аппетитно!

При этом она не отрывала красноречивого взгляда от корзины с локвами — и, разумеется, ей тотчас протянули одну:

— Вот, попробуйте, юная госпожа.

Есть в присутствии других, да ещё на ходу, неприлично — так всегда утверждала мадам Юй в те моменты, когда Вэй Юн попадалась ей на глаза в процессе «постыдного» действа. Но сейчас можно было не опасаться её появления из-за угла — и Вэй Ан Ю, одарив торговца ещё одной улыбкой, принялась «снимать пробу». Пожалуй, и в самом деле стоит купить ещё парочку…

— А вы ведь не местная, верно? — вдруг спросил красногубый. Она кивнула и совершенно неприлично вытерла сок с подбородка рукавом:

— Вы правы. Я здесь ненадолго — прибыла с заклинателями из Гу Су.

Интуиция, та самая, что подсказывала приближение противника до того, как он выдавал себя, шепнула: уходи. Вэй Ан Ю недоумённо огляделась: с чего бы так беспокоиться? Одно дело — в одиночестве в лесу, например, или даже в городе, но во время ночной охоты. Чего бояться здесь, среди толпы, ярким солнечным днём?

— Вы здесь с супругом?

Вэй Ан Ю поперхнулась. Да что же всем так хочется заподозрить её в замужестве! Откашлявшись, она покачала головой:

— Я не замужем.

Только теперь она заметила взгляд красногубого — слишком пристальный и жадный. Наверное, примерно так же она сама смотрела на корзину с локвами. Рука сама собой потянулась к поясу, где она хранила деньги — можно будет расплатиться за «пробу» и уйти, как вдруг вспомнила, что личные средства на время дороги оставила на хранение Цзян Чену.

Не то чтобы ситуация накалялась — в своей способности переломать потянувшиеся куда не надо руки Вэй Юн не сомневалась — но было в этом всём что-то раздражающее.

— Ох, какая незадача — забыла деньги. Ничего, мой шиди заплатит… — она попыталась уйти, но тут красногубый, проворно метнувшись вперёд, ухватил её за запястье:

— А не кажется ли вам, юная госпожа, что приличной девушке не следует брать то, за что она не может заплатить? Я не думаю, что вы воровка, о нет, вы честная женщина… которая может расплатиться не только деньгами.

Вэй Ан Ю решила: на счёт «три» она вывернет этому нахалу руку, чтоб неповадно было. Надо же, сперва угощать, а потом требовать «плату», да ещё так недвусмысленно! Среди бела дня, прямо на рынке! О, представление будет знатное, когда она сначала хорошенько приложит его головой о вон ту стену, а потом запихнёт ему в рот самое гнилое и кислое, что найдёт в корзинах — как кабаньей туше… На счёт «два» рядом ледяной статуей возник Лань Чжань и испортил все великие планы. Не говоря ни слова, он швырнул на прилавок монету.

Красногубый, мигом потеряв запал, ослабил хватку, и Вэй Юн легко вывернулась, мигом оказавшись рядом со спасителем — нет, не её, а чести несчастного торговца, которая непременно пострадала бы куда сильнее…

— Нам нужно идти, — не оглядываясь больше, Лань Чжань поспешил к пристани. Прежде чем пойти за ним, Вэй Ан Ю назидательно проговорила через плечо:

— Да будет вам известно, что приличные девушки не продаются, — но она не была бы собой, если бы тотчас не добавила, — по крайней мере, так дёшево!

И со смехом умчалась, прежде чем красногубый торговец успел ей ответить.

Потом Лань Чжань смерил её морозным взглядом, и смеяться расхотелось. Вэй Ан Ю неуютно завозилась и завела руку за спину, пряча испачканный рукав.

— Не стоит вступать в конфликт с местными жителями. У ордена могут быть проблемы.

«Отлично, — мрачно подумала Вэй Ан Ю, — теперь он наверняка тоже выдумает что-нибудь о разрушительной силе женской соблазнительности. Всего-то улыбнулась, а этот торгаш уже размечтался — что мне теперь, не улыбаться, что ли?». Она пытливо заглянула в лицо Лань Чжаня, но, увы, эмоции по нему совершенно не читались.

— Да какие проблемы! Если он так пристаёт ко всем девицам, думаю, нас бы только поблагодарили за хороший урок проходимцу. Впрочем, если он и к заклинательнице полез средь бела дня, долгая жизнь ему и без того не светит, точно говорю. Эх, а всё-таки локва была отличная… Может, куплю потом пару штук.

«И поделюсь с тобой, — добавила она про себя, — хотя, по-хорошему, это тому красногубому надо тебя угощать, благодаря за спасение».

Позже она сдержала мысленное обещание.


	9. Случайность

Несмотря на поздний час, брат всё ещё не погасил свет. Лань Си Чэнь в раздумье остановился, не зная, стоит ли его беспокоить. Но мысль, что Лань Чжань может засидеться допоздна, забыв и о времени, и о правилах ордена, казалась чем-то столь невероятным, что быстро вытеснила её другая: он так устал в дороге, что уснул, забыв потушить свечу — а значит, нужно сделать это за него, чтобы не случилось беды.

Но Лань Чжань не спал, и это встревожило даже сильнее, чем если бы в комнате обнаружился разгорающийся пожар. Он сидел на полу, вглядываясь в пляшущий огонёк свечи, словно пытался что-то в нём разглядеть. Заметив гостя, он лишь коротко кивнул, позволяя войти. Оставалась смутная надежда на спутанное время — и Лань Си Чэнь мягко проговорил:

— Уже поздно. Ты не ложишься?

Всё так же без единого слова Лань Чжань отрицательно покачал головой. Со стороны могло бы показаться, что он спокоен, точно статуя Будды, но не тому, кто вырос бок о бок с ним и всегда мог увидеть его настоящие эмоции. Другие видели очень прямую спину, сомкнутые в одну линию губы и морозный холод во взгляде; Лань Си Чэнь — стиснутые до белизны в костяшках кулаки, спрятанные в рукавах, и неровно проступающие на коже красные пятна, неясно толком, от смущения или от злости.

Из всех известных ему обстоятельств довести Лань Чжаня до состояния, когда его эмоции легко прочёл бы и случайный достаточно внимательный человек, могло лишь одно:

— Снова вспоминаешь эту историю? На состязании стрелков в Безночном Городе? Неужто в самом деле это так тебя задело?

Лань Чжань стиснул зубы и медленно покачал головой.

Сам Лань Си Чэнь не видел, как именно обстояли дела в тот день, но слухи разлетелись быстрокрылыми птицами. Истории, в которых на все лады, с различными, из раза в раз меняющимися подробностями повествовали о том, как молодая госпожа Вэй сорвала со второго нефрита клана Лань его лобную ленту. Драгоценность, до которой позволялось дотрагиваться лишь хозяину… или тому человеку, который предназначен ему самой судьбой. Будь расторопнее те бродячие музыканты, что складывают песни о том, что повидали на пути, об этом непременно уже сложили бы песню-другую — уж очень выходил увлекательный сюжет. Правда, как рассказывал дядя, ничего столь уж увлекательного в этой истории не было. Кажется, Вэй Ан Ю хотела поправить сползшую ленту, обеспокоившись, что та может в ответственный момент соскользнуть на глаза. Она не ожидала, что в этот миг Лань Чжань сделает шаг вперёд — и развязавшаяся лента останется в её руках.

Всего лишь случайность, но сколь будоражащей она оказалась для её свидетелей! Сколь многие теперь норовили поведать об этом — разумеется, шёпотом, как можно дальше от Лань Чжаня, дабы не испытывать его терпение. Кто-то рассказывал даже, будто бы Вэй Юн, презрев смерть, убегала от его брата с лентой в руках и размахивала ею, смеясь: «А ты отбери!», — но в эту версию мало кто верил. Даже для Вэй Ан Ю это было чересчур.

— Тебе не стоит так много думать об этом. Ведь это была случайность, верно? — он пытливо заглянул в лицо, пытаясь понять, слушают ли его или пребывают глубоко в собственных мыслях. Лань Чжань устало вздохнул и неожиданно проговорил:

— Дядя так не думает. Он сказал: «Порой и случайность может оказаться твоей судьбой».

Вот оно что… Здесь вряд ли поможет добрый совет; всё, что можно сделать — это оставить его наедине с собственными мыслями. Уже на пороге комнаты Лань Си Чэнь остановился и посмотрел через плечо на брата, всё так же сидящего неподвижно. Ему нужны не слова утешения, нет — ответ, который может дать только он сам.

— Важно, что думаешь ты, а не дядя. Ответь — не для всего мира, а для себя самого: ты хочешь, чтобы это было случайностью? Или судьбой?

Уже в одиночестве Лань Чжань лежал без сна, глядя в потолок, и раз за разом вспоминал — растерянное лицо Вэй Ан Ю, то, как она протягивала ленту, с каким немым ужасом смотрели её глаза — словно по меньшей мере в лице Ван Цзи она увидела лик собственной смерти… «Слушай, я не нарочно, она сама! Хочешь, помогу завязать обратно?». Она всё такая же — шумная, слишком назойливая, постоянно привлекает к себе внимание и с годами не становится больше похожа на взрослую женщину. Всё та же смутьянка, которой куда больше по душе охота, нежели «скучные» занятия, которая так авторитетно заявляла: «Кролики, конечно, очень милые, но ещё они очень вкусные, если поджарить».

А вся эта история с сорванной лентой — такая глупая. Совершенно нелепая.

В самый раз для его судьбы.


	10. В лучах палящего солнца: украденный поцелуй

На той самой площади Безночного Города, совсем недалеко от места, где по нелепой случайности Вэй Ан Ю сорвала с Лань Чжаня его ленту, ученики теперь стояли в полном безмолвии. Даже самый наивный из них, наверное, не верил в сладкие сказки касательно обучения и не обманывался насчёт их нового статуса. Ни один хищник не говорит добыче, что собирается её съесть, но оттого не меньше капает с оскаленных клыков слюна. Не гости, не ученики — пленники.

Стиснув зубы, Вэй Ан Ю повторяла про себя: что бы ни случилось, какие испытания ни ждали бы впереди — они обязаны выжить.

Повторяла даже тогда, когда Вэнь Чжао откровенно разглядывал её и других девушек, точно видел в них не заклинательниц и целительниц, учениц своих кланов, а собственных будущих наложниц и выбирал среди них ту, с которой проведёт сегодняшнюю ночь. И тогда, когда она встала перед одной из них, заслоняя от липкого, грязного взгляда, способного бесцеремонно остановиться на губах или груди.

— Ну-ка, ну-ка… И кто же ты? — он едва уловимо облизнулся, и Вэй Юн почувствовала себя кроликом, попавшимся в силок, над которым уже склоняется охотник. Нет уж, пусть только попробует перейти черту — она покажет, с какой силой иногда кусаются «безобидные» кролики!

— Вэй Ан Ю из ордена Юн Мэн Цзян, — она не добавила уважительного, «господин» и говорила тихо, чтобы ненароком не выдать едва сдерживаемое отвращение. Но Вэнь Чжао то ли не обратил внимания, то ли слишком увлёкся собственными неприличными фантазиями, чтобы уделять внимание подобной мелочи.

— Я видел, как ты отдавала меч. Заклинательница, значит? — как бы невзначай он протянул руку к ней, и Вэй Ан Ю отступила на шаг. Тотчас показное благодушие испарилось с лица Вэнь Чжао, и она, спасая положение, сделала единственно возможное: опустила глаза, будто в невероятном смущении.

— Да, господин.

От произнесённого «господин» на языке стало горько и слегка затошнило. Краем глаза она заметила, что Цзян Чен наблюдает за «невинным» разговором и взглядом велела ему остановиться, не вмешиваться: стоит ему сейчас приблизиться — и ему причинят боль. Ей же не грозит ничего страшнее прикосновения — по крайней мере, пока.

Вэнь Чжао, наслаждаясь превосходством, провёл кончиками пальцев по её запястью:

— Таким слабым рукам не стоит держать оружие. Ну да ничего. Здесь ты многому научишься... 

Вэй Ан Ю кивнула, про себя поклявшись, что однажды те руки, что он назвал слабыми, разорвут его в клочья. Но не сейчас. Сейчас — лёгкая улыбка, достаточно уместная для благовоспитанной госпожи, удивлённой столь пристальным вниманием и не осознающей причины.

Но в разговор всё же вторглись — и вторглись весьма бесцеремонно. Молодая женщина приблизилась к Вэнь Чжао и прильнула к нему, как иные жёны не прикасаются к мужьям и наедине, на супружеском ложе. Странное дело: яркую ткань её платья украшала золочёная вышивка, в волосах сверкали дорогие украшения, но выглядела она не госпожой, а дешёвой куртизанкой. Возможно, дело было в том, как она увивалась вокруг Вэнь Чжао с видом течной суки; Вэй Ан Ю подумала, что, вздумай этот ублюдок овладеть своей спутницей прямо здесь, на виду толпы, она не испытала бы ни малейшего смущения и с готовностью сбросила бы одежду. Подумала — и передёрнулась от собственных же мыслей. Натянуто хихикая, «куртизанка» повисла на его руке и зло покосилась на отводящих глаза девиц. Всем своим видом она будто пыталась сказать, что этот мужчина принадлежит ей, и никому из них не дозволено его отобрать.

«Да пусть так и будет, — мрачно подумала Вэй Ан Ю, — тебе-то явно уже не привыкать, ну так и владей своим «сокровищем». Как будто этот мерзавец всерьёз кому-то способен понравиться».

Увы, то, как рассеянно отвечал на её прикосновения Вэнь Чжао, с каким интересом смотрел на новоприбывших и особенно — на саму Вэй Юн, подсказывало: на такой расклад надеяться не приходится.

***

Вэй Ан Ю пригнулась, скрываясь за кустами: ей, всеми силами избегавшей новых встреч, совсем не улыбалось сейчас столкнуться с Вэнь Чжао. Предчувствия не обманули: стоило дать слабину, пусть даже из страха за жизни окружающих — и он тотчас возомнил, что вот она, лучшая кандидатура, с которой можно «поиграть».

Всякий раз, когда они сталкивались после, он откровенно забавлялся, порой будто случайно дотрагиваясь до её рук и волос, а Вэй Ан Ю казалось, что она идёт по тонкой доске, по обе стороны которой — бездонная пропасть, в которую очень легко сорваться. Что ж, значит, нужно всего-то следить, куда идёшь.

— Да где же эта девица… Я смотрю, она любит прятки.

— Привести её? — Вэнь Чжу Лю говорил сдержанно и спокойно, но по спине предательски побежали мурашки. Он ведь понимает, не может не понимать, зачем Вэнь Чжао разыскивает её; так неужели для него притащить девушку на растерзание — это сущий пустяк? Да, так оно и есть: ведь не этому мерзавцу же принимать на себя последствия.

— Нет. Пока нет. Эта девица, может, и непокорная, но в этом есть своя прелесть. Заставить такую склониться, признать твою власть куда веселее, чем владеть тем, что само стелется под руки.

Вэнь Чжао играючи перекинул лук из одной руки в другую, и злая торжествующая улыбка перекосила его лицо:

— И потом, как я слыхал, в свои годы она совершенно невинна. А что может быть прекраснее, чем первый поцелуй, сорванный с невинных губ?

Ярость в груди поднялась и опала тяжёлой, душащей волной. Он говорил о ней, как о чём-то, уже несомненно ему принадлежащем; гордость требовала сей же час поставить его на колени и заставить униженно извиняться, вытирая капающую из носа кровь, и Вэй Ан Ю с трудом смогла дышать. Гнев такой силы обуздать было не легче, чем дикого жеребца. Ей хватит сил воспротивиться, отбиться, она…

… Она не может позволить себе сорваться. Потому что невозможно выиграть в игре, где твой соперник устанавливает правила. Вэй Ан Ю помнила его злой взгляд, когда она попыталась избежать прикосновения, и как он начал поднимать руку, готовый отдать солдатам приказ держать её.

Нет, от роли, взятой на себя добровольно, она отказаться не могла, но могла обмануть и насладиться сполна этой маленькой местью. Ах, Вэнь Чжао решил, что её первый поцелуй будет принадлежать именно ему, и никому другому? Ну так придётся ему немного разочароваться, потому что первым будет тот, кого она сейчас встретит на пути — кто угодно, но не этот наглец.

Увидев среди деревьев знакомые белые одежды, Вэй Ан Ю замерла.

Они давно не виделись; она не знала, что можно сказать и спросить. Язык примёрз к нёбу: просить о подобном из всех, кто мог ей повстречаться, именно Лань Чжаня… Кажется, даже Цзян Чен быстрее бы понял и согласился — но, чем дольше Вэнь Чжао ищет её среди леса, тем большая опасность грозит ей потом — когда произойдёт неизбежная встреча.

Той, кто не боится, кто заинтересован в нём, но не настолько, чтобы тотчас кинуться в объятия, надлежит самой выйти навстречу. Тогда есть шанс удержаться на зыбкой грани ещё ненадолго: вряд ли этому человеку ведома жалость. И смерть — не самое худшее, что может ждать в случае прямого отказа. Страх вновь и вновь робко шептал: пусть бы Вэнь Чжао нашёл себе другую добычу и заинтересовался ею, позабыв вовсе о прежней «охоте». Вэй Ан Ю упрямо сжала кулаки: в своих силах она была уверена — чего не могла сказать об остальных. В самом деле, она ведь не собирается просить о чём-то дурном! Она шагнула навстречу, привлекая внимание:

— Лань Чжань, сейчас я попрошу тебя кое о чём, а ты не спрашивай, зачем, просто сделай, ладно? — она быстро огляделась, убеждаясь, что ни одного воина в бело-красных одеждах поблизости не видно. — Я знаю, это может быть странно, ненормально даже… можно я тебя поцелую?

Слова вырвались, и Вэй Ан Ю обречённо зажмурилась: «Он, наверное, думает, что я совсем уже обезумела, и откажется, конечно, откажется. И о чём я думаю? Словно от того, что я кого-то там поцелую до того, как попадусь Вэнь Чжао, станет намного лучше». Лань Чжань молчал, и впервые в его лице ясно читалась одна эмоция: бесконечное удивление.

— Ладно, давай так: если сильно против — отвернись, даже не говори ничего, просто отвернись. А если нет, то не отворачивайся, я сама всё сделаю. Договорились?

Он пробормотал себе под нос что-то невнятное, как ей показалось — неодобрительное.

Но не отвернулся — и Вэй Ан Ю, собравшись с духом, потянулась к его лицу. Уверенность растаяла, как льдинка на солнцепёке, и её хватило лишь на короткое прикосновение губами к уголку рта. «Ну и жалкий у меня, должно быть, вид; он, наверное, пожалел меня, раз сразу не отпихнул». Лань Чжань даже не шевельнулся — лишь на мгновение показалось, что, когда она отстранилась, его рука потянулась вслед, будто намереваясь удержать.

— Спасибо, — шепнула Вэй Ан Ю и умчалась. Сердце бешено колотилось, но на этот раз не от страха, а от смущения, чувства ей доселе не особо знакомого. Сам «поцелуй» запомнился лишь как мгновение мимолётного тепла — но и этого тепла хватило, чтобы выйти из-за дерева за спиной Вэнь Чжао и почти искренне улыбнуться:

— Вы искали меня, господин?

Он окинул взглядом её лихорадочно блестящие глаза, лёгкий румянец на щеках — и остался доволен, понятия не имея, что всё это вызвано вовсе не ожиданием встречи с ним.

— Верно, подойди-ка… давай, не стесняйся, — он развёл руки, словно ждал, что сейчас она сама кинется в объятия, но Вэй Ан Ю сделала лишь шаг навстречу и замерла. Тогда Вэнь Чжао приблизился сам и, не стесняясь взглядов собственных солдат, потянул за край ленты, которой были подвязаны её волосы, тотчас в беспорядке рассыпавшиеся по плечам.

— Такой красавице не стоит прятаться за мальчишеской одеждой; впрочем, у тебя нет за спиной целого клана, тех, кто мог бы позволить тебе достойную жизнь, верно? — она неопределённо повела головой: если он возомнил, что воспитаннице Цзян Фэн Мяня доставались лишь объедки с господского стола, что она не более, чем прислуга при его дворе, пусть так и остаётся. Вэнь Чжао склонился к её уху; голос понизился до шёпота:

— А ведь я могу дать тебе куда больше. Хочешь?

Всё, чего она хотела сейчас — это пронзить насквозь его гнилое сердце, но ярость не была тем чувством, что можно выпустить бездумно; Вэй Ан Ю, стараясь подражать манере поведения наивных девиц, способных повестись на подобное обещание, глупо захихикала, прикрывая рот рукой за неимением веера. Вэнь Чжао с силой отнял руку от её губ.

И поцеловал.

Казалось, что в миг, когда он прикоснётся к ней откровеннее, чем дозволено, ненависть захлестнёт с головой; что Вэй Ан Ю не сможет думать и отвесит ему звонкую пощёчину, а то и вовсе с силой оттолкнёт — как раз так, чтобы он упал лицом вон на тот выступающий сук. Если повезёт, этого как раз хватит, чтобы выбить глаз и заставить мерзавца скулить от боли, как побитого щенка. Но Вэй Ан Ю не почувствовала ничего, только мельком подумала: а ведь он и правда думает, что стал первым… Сквозь этот нежеланный поцелуй она засмеялась — на этот раз искренне.

Всё это было невыносимо странно и смешно.


	11. В лучах палящего солнца: страшная ночь

В тот день вполне возможного продолжения удалось избежать: едва заслышав требовательный голос Ван Лин Цзяо — той самой наложницы-«куртизанки» — Вэнь Чжао торопливо отстранился. Наивно полагать, что ему всерьёз страшен гнев любовницы, которую так легко заменить: нет, то всего лишь ленивое нежелание что-то менять. Оставшись в одиночестве — с растрёпанными волосами и припухшими искусанными губами — Вэй Ан Ю мельком подумала, что в чём-то даже благодарна этой женщине.

Тогда же она и выбрала новую тактику: держаться поближе к ней, при этом недостаточно близко, чтобы вызвать раздражение — ведь больше, чем распутство любовника, Ван Лин Цзяо ненавидела только девушек, по её глубокому убеждению, посягающих на её «сокровище». Но кое-что она, бывшая прислуга, любила — и это чувство собственного превосходства. Уважительное «госпожа» давалось почти легко; она поджимала ярко накрашенные губки, хмурилась, пытаясь разгадать затею «коварной соблазнительницы», но не находила подвоха и милостиво позволяла остаться. Иногда на красивом, будто нарисованном личике проступало подобие самодовольства: ей грела душу мысль, что воспитанница самого Цзян Фэн Мяня готова унижаться и выслуживаться перед ней.

Мерзко, но лучше, чем снова оставаться наедине с Вэнь Чжао. Потому что смешно думать, будто поцелуя ему достаточно.

День за днём, ночь за ночью вокруг возникали стены из того, что нельзя было делать и говорить; доска, на которой приходилось балансировать, обратилась тонким натянутым канатом, за который Вэй Ан Ю изо всех сил цеплялась, прекрасно понимая, кто на самом деле хозяева положения.

Раз за разом она продумывала стратегии, подбирала слова и выражение лица, но понимала, что с самого начала во всём этом был серьёзный просчёт. Если хищник пожелает сомкнуть челюсти — он перекусит тебе горло, и уже неважно, как долго его забавляла попавшаяся в лапы жертва. Что толку в правильной тактике и уместных улыбках, если дикий зверь голоден?

Ни один зверь, даже увлечённый игрой, не станет голодать бесконечно.

Именно поэтому нашлось важное дело, по которому «госпоже» Ван Лин Цзяо надлежало уехать. Именно поэтому Вэй Ан Ю знала, кого ищет бесстрастным взглядом Вэнь Чжу Лю в спальне, где вповалку спали девушки. Она безжалостно задавила мысль, что лучше бы увели кого-то ещё, и выжидающе посмотрела на их надсмотрщика — прямо в глаза. И пошла за ним.

— Эй! — от окрика в спину её словно окатило ледяной водой: Цзян Чен! — Куда вы её повели?!

Она не может никому рассказать, особенно Цзян Чену — потому что он не станет терпеть и тотчас возмутится. И тогда… тогда всё кончится. Сильно повезёт, если ещё и для Вэнь Чжао, а не только для него. Орден Ци Шань Вэнь не знает пощады, и им известно слишком много способов сломать тех, кто не пожелал склониться. Нет, она добровольно ввязалась в этот бой и сама встретится с последствиями. А Цзян Чен должен выкарабкаться, несмотря ни на что.

— Тебе не стоит волноваться, шиди. Я иду по своей воле, а тебе лучше бы не стоять на пути. Возвращайся в спальню.

Он замер в растерянности, хватая ртом воздух. Она — больше не оборачивалась.

Без единого слова Вэй Ан Ю миновала двор; они направлялись в противоположное крыло. Она шла по бесконечным коридорам за Вэнь Чжу Лю и пыталась примириться с мыслью, что на сей раз не будет возможности улизнуть.

Было не страшно. Скорее — мерзко. Что ж, невольно усмехнулась про себя Вэй Юн, по крайней мере, после этого вряд ли кто захочет взять её в жёны. Только в нелепых историях о силе женской красоты коварная соблазнительница повелевает мужчинами и толкает их на безумства: глупо надеяться, что из её положения можно будет вынести хоть какую-то выгоду. Вэнь Чжао — не тот человек, в чьём лице можно обрести союзника.

Когда Вэнь Чжу Лю посторонился, пропуская её в комнату перед собой, Вэй Ан Ю ожидала увидеть Вэнь Чжао. Но спальня была пуста; на кровати лежало платье, чем-то похожее на то, что носила Ван Лин Цзяо.

— Надень.

Тонкий лёд, на который она ступила ещё в первую встречу с Вэнь Чжао, затрещал под ногами:

— Я бесконечно уважаю господина Вэнь Чжао, но не могу принять от него столь дорогой подарок.

Какой там треск льда! Она уже барахтается в ледяной воде, отчаянно пытаясь всплыть, но лишь всё глубже сковывает сонный холод.

— Надень. Он хочет видеть тебя в этом.

Разумеется, он даже не отвернулся — никак, проверяет, не спрятана ли в складках рукава ядовитая игла или кинжал? Вэй Ан Ю никогда не была стеснительной и легко могла, заслышав очередные увлекательные сказки о её чересчур развратном поведении, в шутку оголить плечо, чтобы после наслаждаться шоком и смущением собеседника. Вот только тогда она знала: никто не тронет, не прикоснётся. Сейчас такой уверенности не было.

Холодный и скользкий шёлк нового платья — красно-бело-золотого — змеиной кожей лёг на тело: ткань слишком тонкая. Вэй Ан Ю стиснула зубы, стараясь не оборачиваться на Вэнь Чжу Лю. Интересно, он уйдёт, когда явится его господин, или будет с той же невозмутимостью наблюдать? Язвительность так и подбивала спросить вслух; осторожность велела прикусить язык. Кто-то приближался, и она знала, кто именно.

— О, ты уже оделась? Да брось, сильно не старайся, — Вэнь Чжао хлопнул её по руке, которой она затягивала пояс, — всё равно развязывать.

Больше в отместку, чем из стремления по-настоящему защититься от посягательств Вэй Ан Ю затянула узел с такой силой, что он впился в талию.

Никогда, ни на одном поле боя она так сосредоточенно не ожидала атаки, как сейчас, когда Вэнь Чжао расслабленно присел на край кровати и похлопал по ней, приглашая сесть рядом. Вэй Юн села — на противоположном краю, подальше от него, вплотную сдвинув колени. Даже отсюда она ощущала тяжёлый запах алкоголя, различала нездоровый румянец и блеск в глазах. Выпил для храбрости? Или только на пьяную голову ему пришла идея, что можно бы и поторопить события?

— Ступай. И распорядись, чтобы мне и моей милой спутнице принесли что-нибудь выпить.

Вэнь Чжу Лю коротко кивнул и направился прочь — и вот они всё же остались наедине.

Вэнь Чжао не торопился. Он смаковал свою мнимую победу, точно этот вкус пьянил его не меньше дорогого вина. Да и к чему спешка? Светлая ночь достаточно длинна.

— Ну-ка иди сюда, давай, поближе; неужто храбрая заклинательница не боится призраков и мертвецов, но боится меня? — он придвинулся сам и бесцеремонно закинул руку на плечо. — Неужто я настолько страшен, а? Да что ты, никак, онемела?!

Даже сейчас лучше его не злить. Особенно сейчас.

— Вовсе нет, я не боюсь, и не поверю, что в целом свете есть те, кто мог бы вас испугаться.

Даже в одурманенный разум закралось подозрение, что Вэй Ан Ю издевается; Вэнь Чжао озадаченно нахмурился, силясь понять, было ли сказанное комплиментом, но сложные размышления не задержались надолго, и он предпочёл мокро ткнуться губами в её шею. Вэй Юн передёрнуло, как если бы к ней присосалась жирная и очень мерзкая пиявка.

— Мне казалось, — она выдохнула сквозь стиснутые зубы, надеясь, что достанет сил не проломить мерзавцу голову, — что вы любите госпожу Ван Лин Цзяо.

Он замер, а затем — в голос расхохотался. Вэй Юн, как бы ни прикидывалась непонимающей, быстро осознала причину: только беспросветной дуре, сидя в господской спальне, пришло бы в голову что-то там вспоминать о любви.

— Эту вульгарную девку? Прислугу, возомнившую о себе невесть что? Нет, милая, ты мне нравишься куда больше. Одно моё слово — и ты займёшь её место… Кто там ещё?!

Тихая служанка, привычная к поведению господина, торопливо поставила поднос и удалилась, не разгибая спины. Вэнь Чжао фыркнул и вернулся к прерванному монологу, зарываясь пальцами в волосы Вэй Ан Ю:

— Подумай, это ведь не такое и плохое предложение. У тебя будут такие же платья и украшения, самые лучшие, какие пожелаешь; и тебе больше не придётся ей кланяться. Это она будет прислуживать тебе.

Вэнь Чжао легко расточал обещания — и обманчиво ласково гладил по щеке. Как же он привык к продажным девкам, которых можно купить красивыми словами и обещаниями власти! Рука скользнула вниз, по открытой шее:

— А ты всего-то покажи, как сильно меня любишь. Ну же, не смущайся так, ты понимаешь, о чём я…

На смену равнодушию пришла ярость.

Изо всех сил Вэй Ан Ю толкнула его, заставляя лечь, и забралась сверху сама. Под его удивлённый, но довольный возглас она потянулась к кувшину. По языку разлился горький вкус байцзю. Она набрала полный рот и, склонившись, приникла к губам Вэнь Чжао.

«Пей, ублюдок, пей, и чтоб тебе захлебнуться!».

— Да, так, пожалуй, неплохо! — Вэнь Чжао рассмеялся и провёл по её ноге от колена до бедра, задирая платье. — Так и знал, что ты не такая благопристойная, какой прикидываешься. Дашь ещё?

С большей охотой Вэй Ан Ю вылила бы всё содержимое кувшина ему на голову и подожгла. Только злость заглушала осознание чужого возбуждения, притупляла понимание, что Вэнь Чжао откровенно вжимается между её ног, и разделяет их лишь ткань его одежды.

— Знаешь, мне всегда нравились такие страстные женщины, — ухмыляясь, он по-хозяйски сжал её бедро. — Ты же сама этого хотела? Ну-ка посмотри мне в глаза; ты же с первого дня лезла вперёд, напрашивалась на моё внимание.

Вэй Ан Ю холодно улыбнулась; как раз сейчас она клялась самой себе в том, что однажды, когда от этого будет зависеть только её жизнь, а не множество других, она убьёт этого человека — за себя и за тех, чьи жизни могут быть сломаны по его приказу.

— Или ты из другой породы? — как ни в чём ни бывало, продолжил Вэнь Чжао после очередного глотка байцзю. — Ты и вокруг Цзяо-Цзяо увивалась. Может, это она тебе нравится?

Хорошо бы и ей напиться — чтобы ночью не стыдиться, а наутро не вспомнить. О нет, лучше запомнить — хорошенько запомнить до того дня, как она вскроет этому ублюдку горло и вдоволь насладится звуком булькающей крови. А вот ему и впрямь ещё не помешает — пусть вылакает чёртов кувшин до дна!

Кажется, в пьяном бреду он шептал ещё что-то о своих диких фантазиях, где его ублажали бы и она, и Ван Лин Цзяо, или даже они, позволяя ему смотреть, ласкали бы друг друга… Вэй Ан Ю лишь мучительно выдохнула, когда её опрокинули на спину, готовясь к худшему.

А потом он вдруг замер. Вэй Ан Ю некоторое время лежала неподвижно, затем, осмелев, выпуталась из кольца рук и торопливо одёрнула платье.

Кажется, кто-то серьёзно перебрал.

Она не знала, дозволено ли ей покинуть покои, и потому просидела в комнате до рассвета, больше всего опасаясь, что Вэнь Чжао проснётся и всё-таки доведёт дело до конца. Куда охотнее Вэй Юн провела бы эту ночь в клетке с диким тигром — ведь от зверя, по крайней мере, дозволено обороняться. Несколько раз она тянулась к подушке с твёрдым намерением опустить её на лицо Вэнь Чжао и держать до тех пор, пока ублюдок не задохнётся, и всякий раз отдёргивала руки, повторяя себе: «Потом. Убьёшь его сейчас — подставишь под удар остальных».

Первым звуком, который он издал, пробудившись, был болезненный стон. О, она хорошо представляла, что может чувствовать тот, кто накануне так много выпил, и мстительно желала, чтобы похмелье продлилось как можно дольше. Вэнь Чжао с трудом сфокусировал на ней взгляд, точно силился понять, откуда она вообще взялась в его спальне.

— Это была прекрасная ночь, мой господин, — томно прошептала Вэй Ан Ю и про себя добавила: «Тем более прекрасная, что в итоге ничего не было». Она не знала, что будет потом, но сейчас опасность миновала — и хотелось в голос хохотать, настолько это было нелепо. Вэнь Чжао медленно моргнул и отмахнулся:

— Иди… Давай, иди к себе.

На этот раз никто её не сопровождал — и Вэй Ан Ю не знала, радоваться ли столь сомнительной привилегии. Как и тому, что солдаты клана Вэнь, патрулирующие территорию, следят за ней лишь краем глаза, не выдавая настороженности напрямую. Не хотелось бы верить, что им слишком многое известно.

Уже у дверей общей спальни она заметила знакомую фигуру.

— Цзян Чен! Ты что, всю ночь меня в этом коридоре караулил?

Обеспокоенное прежде лицо брата перекосилось в гримасе то ли ярости, то ли крайнего омерзения. Не говоря ни слова, он круто развернулся и поспешил прочь.

Лишь теперь она вспомнила о бело-красно-золотом платье.


	12. В лучах палящего солнца: когда-нибудь потом

Необычайно гордая исполненной миссией, Ван Лин Цзяо вернулась к следующему вечеру — и Вэй Ан Ю украдкой облегчённо вздохнула. По крайней мере, на эту ночь Вэнь Чжао не выпустят из цепких объятий, и она сможет спокойно поспать.

С утра, улучив момент, она отделилась от остальных девушек и поспешила к Цзян Чену: после их могут снова разделить, и неплохо бы поговорить, пока есть такая возможность, объяснить… Слова потерялись; он смотрел на неё с той смесью острой жалости, непонимания и отвращения, с какой ребёнок смотрит на мёртвую, полуобглоданную птицу.

— Что он с тобой сделал? И что это на тебе? — Цзян Чен брезгливо дотронулся до рукава, словно новое платье было сделано по меньшей мере из человеческой кожи. Вэй Ан Ю, стараясь выглядеть как можно беспечнее, махнула рукой:

— Ничего такого, что могло бы мне сильно навредить. А платье… мне приказали его надеть.

— И ты надела.

— Есть идеи получше, шиди? Мне тоже больше по душе прежняя одежда, но не настолько, чтобы умирать и подставлять вас под удар ради права её носить. И пусть это дурацкое платье будет худшим, что могло бы со мной случиться.

Нервные шутки, отпускаемые одна за другой, не достигали его ушей. Цзян Чен медленно сжал кулак:

— Я убью его.

— Даже не вздумай, не вздумай, слышишь? Погибнет он — и нам всем тут конец. Знаешь ли, героически погибать хорошо в песнях и легендах, а нам сейчас неплохо бы выжить. А выживают только терпеливые.

Она хорошо понимала эту ярость — понимала потому, что сама гасила внутри те же чувства. Этот костёр невозможно было затушить до конца, и всякий раз, стоило отвернуться, он норовил разгореться во всепоглощающий пожар. Цзян Чен мотнул головой и неожиданно зло спросил:

— Если бы он приказал тебе убить кого-то, ты бы убила?

Вэй Ан Ю лишилась дара речи и сперва хотела возмутиться, что никогда бы не сделала ничего подобного, но осеклась, вдруг осознав, что совсем в этом не уверена. Что-то подсказывало, что ответ «Смотря кого и при каких обстоятельствах», — Цзян Чена совершенно не успокоит.

— Буду надеяться, что такого он мне никогда не прикажет.

Оставалось надеяться, что вздох, который она издала, когда один из солдат Вэнь прервал их разговор, не звучал слишком уж облегчённо. Уже у ворот ей вдруг преградили путь:

— А ты постой. Господин считает, что ты и без того слишком уж усердствуешь; сегодня можешь отдохнуть.

Кое-кто имел глупость посмотреть в её сторону с завистью, но Вэй Юн лишь до крови прикусила внутреннюю сторону губы. Кажется, полагая, что теперь посягательства хоть ненадолго прекратятся, она поспешила с выводами.

Нет ничего отвратительнее беспомощности. Вмиг кажется пустым и ненужным всё то, что совсем недавно говорилось Цзян Чену: куда проще убить самоуверенного мерзавца, а потом будь что будет. Всякий раз, когда Вэнь Чжао стоял перед ней, Вэй Ан Ю не могла не смотреть по сторонам, не искать возможности, тем более что он, уверенный в своей неуязвимости, нелепо подставлялся. Она могла бы схватить увесистую вазу и разбить о его голову, а после — проткнуть осколком горло, могла толкнуть с вершины крутой лестницы или лицом в раскалённую жаровню; всё заняло бы считанные мгновения, за которые никто не успел бы помешать.

Нельзя.

Её привели в просторную и светлую комнату; не спальня, но вряд ли стоит расслабляться. Вэнь Чжао восседал на подушке и, подобно деревенскому мальчишке, грыз целое яблоко, причём даже у деревенских мальчишек выходило аккуратнее. Вэй Ан Ю коротко склонила голову в приветствии. Хруст и чавканье стихли.

— Я тут подумал: ты, наверное, скучаешь по дому, — притворное сострадание из уст Вэнь Чжао звучало как издевательство. — Ну так я — не чудовище; если хочешь, можешь написать письмо. Расскажешь, как тебе здесь нравится.

Всё его лицо так и лучилось неприкрытым восторгом, с каким малыши отрывают насекомым лапки и крылья: как же, выдумал новую весёлую игру. Всем им, с самого прибытия, оставалось только мечтать о том, чтобы отправить весточку родным; и вот теперь написать можно — но только уместную ложь, ни слова правды! Вэй Ан Ю опустила голову, стараясь не смотреть на прилипший к его щеке кусочек яблока:

— Никогда не умела находить нужные слова.

— О, ну раз так, то оцени моё великодушие: я помогу тебе их найти, — Вэнь Чжао посторонился и указал на стол, где уже были разложены письменные принадлежности. Вэй Юн опустилась на колени, выпустив его из поля зрения, и напрасно: уже мгновение спустя её крепко, до боли, обняли поперёк груди.

— Что такое? Неудобно? — Вэнь Чжао зарылся лицом в её волосы, потянул носом, принюхиваясь. Вэй Ан Ю отрицательно покачала головой и зажмурилась: слишком похоже на то, как тебя, обессиленную, обнюхивает бродячая псина, когда не может решиться — сожрать или подождать, когда совсем перестанет шевелиться. Стальная хватка чуть ослабла, но лишь потому, что руки опустились ниже, к узлу пояса; пока Вэнь Чжао только задумчиво поигрывал свисающими концами, не пытался развязать, и походя поглаживал по животу; Вэй Юн с трудом подавила подступающую к горлу тошноту:

— Так о чём же мне написать?

— Ах да… — он прервался, словно только теперь вспомнил, под каким предлогом велел её привести, — Пиши, что заклинателям Ци Шань Вэнь нет равных, и вам всем есть, чему здесь поучиться. А главное — что с вами очень, очень хорошо обходятся, — на этих словах Вэнь Чжао оттянул ворот платья и совершенно по-собачьи лизнул в шею. — Впрочем, если ты хочешь написать что-то другое, то почему бы и нет. Давай, пиши.

Кисть достаточно заострена с противоположного конца, чтобы воткнуть её в глаз.

Не подозревая о размышлениях Вэй Ан Ю, он слегка похлопал её по плечу:

— Только не слишком уж расписывай моё гостеприимство. Господин Цзян Фэн Мянь может подумать, что воспитал слишком уж доступную девушку, верно? И куда же ты пойдёшь, если разочаруешь его? Если каждый из тех, кто тебе дорог, узнает наш маленький секрет?

Если он всерьёз думал причинить боль этими словами, то просчитался. Они могли бы ранить ту девицу, для которой невинность — единственное сокровище, а надежда на удачное замужество — единственное, что согревает душу. «Раз уж хотите меня задеть, о молодой господин Вэнь, — подумала Вэй Ан Ю, как бы случайно с силой надавливая локтем в поддых, — не помешало бы вам сперва составить обо мне представление за счёт личного наблюдения, а не пустых слухов».

— Давай-ка сядем вот так, — Вэнь Чжао подтянул её чуть выше, усадил к себе на колени. Рука почти не дрожала — не потому, что не было страшно, но из нежелания показать слабость. Мерзавец не способен на жалость; стоит показать уязвимое место — и в него ударят изо всех сил. Поэтому Вэй Ан Ю невозмутимо продолжала, будто не замечая вовсе, как участилось жаркое дыхание над ухом. Иероглиф за иероглифом — пустые строки сухих, ничего не значащих слов.

Интересно, ей дадут хотя бы дописать — или Вэнь Чжао сразу перейдёт к делу?

— Не зажимайся так, — рвано выдохнул он, а затем — укусил за мочку уха. — В прошлый раз ты была куда смелее.

«Вот бы всё и правда вышло, как в прошлый раз — особенно тот момент, когда ты отключился», — мрачно подумала Вэй Ан Ю и покосилась на обратный конец кисти. Быть может, лучше закончить побыстрее и прекратить это проклятое ожидание худшего, которое наверняка куда страшнее, чем само «худшее»? Закончив строку, она развернулась к Вэнь Чжао лицом и передёрнулась: этот кусочек яблока всё ещё здесь?! Как будто и без того эта рожа вызывает недостаточно омерзения. Пряча брезгливость за натянутой улыбкой, Вэй Юн погладила его по щеке и смахнула налипшее на пол. Для Вэнь Чжао истинная причина неожиданной ласки осталась незамеченной, и он быстро облизнулся.

«Думаешь, что победишь, заполучив меня? О, ты и в самом деле дурак — потому что, что бы ты со мной ни сделал, это никогда не будет твоей победой», — Вэй Юн усмехнулась и облизнула губы, повторяя за ним. Раз уж охоты не избежать — пусть она будет не беззащитным кроликом, а сильным диким зверем, который вполне сможет загрызть незадачливого охотника. Холодные, липкие от яблочного сока пальцы стиснули грудь; интересно, как громко ублюдок будет визжать, если ему вот так сжать причинное место — и хорошенько дёрнуть?

Вэй Ан Ю была уже морально готова приступить к последнему плану и в случае чего сослаться на собственную неопытность, но снаружи послышалась возня: кто-то пытался прорваться. Вэнь Чжао торопливо спихнул её с колен — за мгновение до того, как в комнату разъярённой фурией влетела Ван Лин Цзяо:

— Что эта девчонка тут забыла?! Она должна быть на охоте, вместе с остальными!

Стоило отдать должное Вэнь Чжао: как и подобает опытному изменнику, он навесил на лицо маску оскорблённого в лучших чувствах праведника.

— Эй, она всего-то попросила дозволения написать письмо домой. Я же не могу позволить ей писать, что вздумается, даже не прочитав!

— Ты мог прочесть перед отправлением! Мог приставить к… к этой кого-то из слуг! — продолжала бушевать обозлённая наложница. Вэнь Чжао клятвенно прижал руку к сердцу:

— Ни слуги, ни даже ты, кажется, не понимаете, насколько это важно! А если её семья возомнит, что её здесь терзают и мучают? Пусть мы сильнее и быстро раздавим несогласных, но никому не будет лучше, если из-за глупости случится бунт.

По живописности вранья Вэнь Чжао мог бы сравниться разве что с воришкой, расписывающим потрясающую предысторию того, как именно его честная рука оказалась в чужом кармане. Вэй Ан Ю послушала бы ещё, но сейчас был шанс скрыться. Она, бросив торопливое: «Я закончила. Благодарю вас, господин», — выскочила в коридор. На ходу поправляя ворот платья, она размышляла, где можно укрыться до вечера и не взбредёт ли в голову Вэнь Чжао, успокоив ревнивую любовницу, продолжить «веселье». Конечно же, здесь нет безопасных мест; один приказ — и её тотчас разыщут. Что ж, это не значит, что не стоит попытаться — так решила Вэй Юн, заворачивая за угол здания, где обычно было меньше всего солдат.

— Ты! — визгливый окрик в спину заставил остановиться. Ван Лин Цзяо, запоздало вспомнив о своём шатком «превосходстве», постаралась изобразить высокомерную усмешку — и всё же ярко накрашенные глаза яростно полыхали:

— Возомнила, что можешь заинтересовать его? Не выйдет; он мой, а тебе лучше бы к нему не приближаться, если не хочешь, чтобы кто-нибудь случайно попортил твоё хорошенькое личико, — нет, так нервно не говорят те, кто уверен в своём положении; лишь те, под кем начинает рушиться собственноручно сложенный трон. Как же, наверное, невесело жить, когда вечно видишь вокруг себя одних соперниц! А ведь она даже не любит Вэнь Чжао: она влюблена в своё нынешнее положение, и именно власти, а не любовника, ни за что не захочет лишиться. А что, если... Вэй Ан Ю ответила ей ровно и спокойно, надеясь, что так до разгневанной наложницы быстрее дойдёт смысл её слов:

— Хочешь, чтобы я ушла? Так помоги мне уехать отсюда. И можешь забирать себе до следующего «хорошенького личика».

Опешив сперва от такой наглости, Ван Лин Цзяо вдруг торжествующе улыбнулась:

— Так ты хочешь бежать? Думаю, ему будет очень приятно об этом узнать, — промурлыкала она, поправляя причёску.

Вэй Ан Ю не хотела ввязываться в идиотскую игру без шанса на победу, и уж тем более — всерьёз соперничать с этой девицей за сомнительное право восседать на коленях Вэнь Чжао и возлежать в его же постели. Вот только, начав, было бы в высшей степени небрежно не играть по правилам. Здесь побеждает тот, кто лучше умеет блефовать.

— Хочешь рассказать? Я готова. Пойдём прямо сейчас. Моё слово против твоего; как думаешь, кому он поверит: мне или женщине, снедаемой ревностью и готовой что угодно соврать, лишь бы вернуть его расположение?

Ван Лин Цзяо растерянно моргнула: чтобы какая-то девчонка посмела перечить ей, в таком-то незавидном положении... Вэй Юн едва не засмеялась: любовница Вэнь Чжао открывала и закрывала рот, точно рыба, выброшенная на берег. Видеть такую растерянность было, пожалуй, лучшей наградой; жаль, продлилось это состояние недолго. Очень быстро Ван Лин Цзяо нахмурила тонкие брови:

— Ты пожалеешь, девчонка, что посмела так говорить со мной, — мурлыкающие нотки из её голоса испарились, сменившись змеиным шипением. — Ты пожалеешь…

Согласно кивнув, Вэй Ан Ю поспешила подальше от разозлённой женщины. Пожалеет, конечно, пожалеет. Но не сейчас, когда-нибудь потом.

А пока она выиграла ещё немного времени.


	13. В лучах палящего солнца: огненная печать

Пока ты там, где бал правят твои враги — ты на поле боя, и Вэй Ан Ю, как никто другой, корила себя за то, что позволила на минуту забыться, вздохнуть с облегчением, когда её отправили на охоту вместе с остальными пленниками.

Нужно было держаться Цзян Чена — он не гнал её прочь и больше ничего не говорил, хоть, возможно, и не доверял безоговорочно так, как раньше — и ни в коем случае не отходить в сторону, не оставаться в одиночестве. Да, Вэнь Чжао сейчас не было рядом. Но был другой враг, о которой не следовало забывать.

Потому что тогда она не стояла бы сейчас на поляне в окружении пяти солдат с Ван Лин Цзяо во главе, напряжённо размышляя, как бы выбраться из этой передряги.

— Что так смотришь? Боишься? — Она заливисто расхохоталась, чувствуя себя безоговорочной хозяйкой положения. Так и хотелось подпортить триумф.

— Вовсе нет: удивляюсь, сколь легко и охотно достопочтенные бойцы клана Вэнь подчиняются прислуге, — Вэй Ан Ю отвесила преувеличенно-вежливый поклон, взглядом ища пути к отступлению. Она не обманывалась насчёт своих возможностей: нападать нельзя, только бежать — и как раз убежать от пяти бойцов и одной обезумевшей ревнивой дряни не получится.

«Ревнивая дрянь» ухмыльнулась — сейчас она совершенно не казалась красивой.

— Напрасно стараешься. Я не приказывала им: здесь лишь те, кто, как и я, считает, что тебе лучше бы держаться подальше от господина Вэнь Чжао. Так что на твоём месте я бы была послушной девочкой — иначе кто знает, что с тобой может случиться? Этот лес такой большой. Иногда люди пропадают — и никто не может их найти…

Если шанс ничтожно мал — лучше попытаться, чем упустить его и сожалеть весь остаток дней, возможно, довольно короткий. Оттолкнув ближайшего к себе солдата, Вэй Ан Ю побежала, но в ноги тотчас кинулся подол проклятого платья. «Даже тряпка с ними заодно!», — успела подумать она в полёте. В следующий миг на неё навалились трое преследователей и втиснули лицом в землю.

Хотя Вэй Юн и пыталась про себя шутить, что и не из такого выбиралась, было совсем не весело.

Краем глаза она наблюдала, как двое оставшихся разводят огонь. Ван Лин Цзяо ходила вперёд-назад, как потревоженная кошка; будь у неё хвост — мела бы им из стороны в сторону, вздыбив шерсть. Не выдавая внешне тревоги, Вэй Ан Ю заговорила — настолько беспечно, насколько позволяла рука, вдавливающая щекой в сырую от росы траву:

— Если ты в самом деле думаешь, что дело во мне — ты действительно беспросветно глупа. Думаешь, Вэнь Чжао оставляет тем, кто ему приглянулся, выбор? Хоть раз попробуй взглянуть правде в глаза: он выбросит тебя куда подальше, как только надоешь, и никакие соблазнительницы тут ни при чём.

Спина Ван Лин Цзяо словно окаменела, но стоило ей обернуться — и первое впечатление испарилось. Она всё ещё зло и широко улыбалась:

— Давай, погромче. Хочу послушать твои мольбы.

— Не уверена, что тебя устроит «погромче». Вдруг кто-то задастся вопросом, отдавал ли господин Вэнь Чжао такой приказ? Он вроде не любит, когда портят его вещи.

Разумеется, произнося слово «вещь», она говорила о платье — не о себе.

— О, не беспокойся, после того, что мы сделаем, ты ему не понадобишься, — хватка ослабла, но не настолько, чтобы вырваться; на шею больше не давило. Ван Лин Цзяо с силой ухватила её за подбородок, развернула лицом к себе.

— Какой глаз тебе нужен меньше? Правый? Или левый?.. Отвечай, не то лишишься обоих!

— Сейчас, дай-ка подумать: это слишком сложный вопрос, чтобы ответить на него так сразу! Может, дашь мне денёк-другой на раздумья? — пусть, пусть она разозлится, начнёт кричать громче: её вопли привлекут внимание, и всё ещё может обойтись… может ли? Станет ли хоть один солдат этого клана вступаться за неё?

Теперь, когда Ван Лин Цзяо была рядом, она смогла разглядеть, что именно протягивает солдат, сидевший у костра.

Раскалённое клеймо.

Если её ткнут этой штуковиной в лицо — можно забыть не только о красоте, но и о зрении. Потеря второго заботила Вэй Ан Ю куда больше, чем первое, и, будь дело только во внешности, она нашла бы в этом ряд несомненных плюсов. Вроде того, что Вэнь Чжао при виде такой «красавицы» в собственной постели перекосило бы от отвращения, и, вероятно, стошнило. Сейчас же ей впервые за долгое время в голову ударил страх.

— Даю тебе последний шанс. Говори, правый или левый? Да поспеши, пока не остыло! — Ван Лин Цзяо говорила с такой притворной заботой, словно речь шла о поданном к столу блюде. В висках застучало: ответить — значит, поддаться, да и кто сказал, что обезумевшая тварь сдержит слово? Но если молчать, если…

— Эй! Что здесь происходит? — она не знала, кто тот человек, который окликнул державших её солдат, но этого хватило, чтобы вывернуться — и броситься грудью навстречу клейму. От боли потемнело в глазах; Вэй Юн не была точно уверена, закричала ли, поняла только, что раскалённый металл встретился с плотью. Острой и невыносимой боль была краткое мгновение; затем всё исчезло, словно она перестала чувствовать вовсе, и лишь бил в ноздри запах палёного мяса.

Медленно, с трудом понимая, что происходит, она поднялась с колен и направилась к расплывающейся фигуре — замершей Ван Лин Цзяо.

— Что… такое? — с усилием проговорила Вэй Ан Ю; при каждом шаге её шатало, но в напряжённом голосе слышался вызов. Солдаты, словно окаменев, смотрели на неё — и даже не делали новых попыток удержать. Дыша сквозь стиснутые зубы, она надвигалась — и лучшим подарком был испуг во взгляде Ван Лин Цзяо, то, как она на шаг отступила, выронив то, что недавно считала грозным оружием.

— Боишься? — спросила Вэй Юн с той же притворной жалостью, с какой недавно говорили с ней — и разъярённая фурия больше не казалась грозной. К ним спешили несколько человек в одежде клана Вэнь. Одного она узнала — тот патрулировал территорию близ покоев Вэнь Чжао. И что, в самом деле, ей сделают теперь? Убьют?.. Вместо страха наружу рвался истерический смех.

Потом она, кажется, всё же ненадолго потеряла сознание. Голоса доносились, как сквозь толщу воды: кажется, тот солдат, чей приход позволил ей освободиться, говорил с Вэнь Чжао… Она сама идёт — или её несут? Нет, всё же идёт — но почему тогда такое чувство, словно это лишь дурной сон, от которого никак не получается проснуться?

И всё же она проснулась — когда её сопровождающий прямо над ухом воскликнул:

— Вэнь Цин! Господин Вэнь Чжао хочет, чтобы этой девушке залечили след от клейма как можно скорее. Займись ею.

Её привели к целительнице? Да ещё по приказу Вэнь Чжао? Звучит как странная и несмешная шутка.

— Во-первых, — холодно заметила девушка, неуловимо напомнившая Вэй Юн кого-то хорошо знакомого, — прежде чем врываться ко мне, следовало бы спросить, готова ли я вас принять.

Наверное, решила Вэй Ан Ю, она похожа на мадам Юй. И, хоть не обладает столь же высоким положением, умеет заставить даже равных себе, а то и превосходящих, чувствовать себя некомфортно. Никто не захочет спорить с целительницей своего клана: попадёшься после раненным к ней в руки, а она, припомнив, «случайно» подсыплет именно под твои повязки немного толчённого перца… Отлично. Способность шутить уже восстановилась, теперь дело за малым.

— Хорошо. Оставьте её здесь, я посмотрю, что можно сделать.

На её глазах произошло небывалое: солдаты клана Вэнь, грозные и сильные надсмотрщики, покорно попятились, точно поджавшие хвост шавки перед вожаком стаи. Когда они ушли, Вэнь Цин перевела строгий взгляд на сидящую в углу Вэй Ан Ю, прикрывающую руками след от клейма.

— Господин Вэнь Чжао хочет, значит… У тебя с ним что-то было?

Вэй Ан Ю поперхнулась и тут же дёрнулась от боли. Замешкалась она по двум причинам. Во-первых — неужели очередная девица, мечтающая прыгнуть в постель Вэнь Чжао? Только эта не станет клеймить и издеваться, скорее, по-тихому отравит. Во-вторых — а что можно ответить? Нет — хотя Вэнь Чжао почти уверен в обратном? Да — и солгать?

Вэнь Цин устало вздохнула и отставила миску с мазью в сторону.

— Давай сразу поясню. Мне абсолютно всё равно что на тебя, что на ваши отношения. Считай это любопытством: я хочу понять, почему он велел отвести тебя ко мне, а не бросил мучиться от раны.

Не то время, не те обстоятельства, чтобы доверять кому-то — но Вэй Ан Ю бесконечно устала от постоянного напряжения. Расскажет кому-то? Ну и пусть.

— Нет. Хотя он, кажется, думает, что было.

Полностью удовлетворённая ответом, Вэнь Цин кивнула.

— А теперь замри. Дёрнешься — будет больнее.

Боли пробудившемуся от туманной дымки сознанию и без того было предостаточно: заживляющие порошки лишь слегка притупляют её, зато не дают случиться заражению. Вэй Ан Ю смутно помнила что-то, кажется, с раннего детства, когда об этом рассказывала мама. Как же нелепо: одна женщина, служащая Ци Шань Вэнь, оставила на её груди печать в виде солнца, а другая, из того же ордена, теперь лечит, как одну из своих…

— Сестра, я принёс всё, о чём ты просила, — Вэй Юн обернулась на звук знакомого голоса. Минуту… сестра? Вэнь Нин тоже заметил её, следы ожога, и его глаза испуганно округлились.

— Вэнь Нин, вот это встреча! Смотри, на мне теперь тоже горит солнце! — она рассмеялась, но её смех, кажется, напугал юношу даже сильнее, чем след от клейма на груди. Он шагнул к ней, словно хотел обнять, но замер и стиснул кулаки:

— Они не должны были так. Так нельзя!

Вэнь Цин кашлянула, привлекая внимание:

— Можешь идти. Я займусь раной.

Вэй Ан Ю не знала, что помогло ей больше: травы, которыми обработали ожог, или воспоминание о том, с какой болью Вэнь Нин, такой же слуга Ци Шань Вэнь, как те, кто вместе с Ван Лин Цзяо наградили её клеймом, смотрел на выжженный отпечаток солнца. Уходя, она уже не чувствовала злости и боли; то, что кипело и бушевало внутри, медленно остывало. Всего лишь ещё один долгий день; ещё одно испытание, которое она готова пережить. И немного неожиданного тепла, которое позволит держаться ещё день после.

Вэнь Чжао, уже не стесняясь настороженных взглядов других пленниц, навестил её вечером, в общей спальне. «Наверное, — невесело хмыкнула Вэй Юн про себя, — хочет убедиться, что любимую игрушку не сломали прежде, чем это сделает он».

— Жива? Хорошо… Очень хорошо.

Она не успела отступить, когда Вэнь Чжао оттянул ворот платья, разглядывая покрывшееся сухой коркой клеймо. Он смотрел на отметину между грудью и ключицей без сострадания, скорее, с интересом, и неожиданно ткнул пальцем — так, что Вэй Юн едва не взвыла от боли, и удержалась лишь потому, что не желала доставить ему такого удовольствия.

— Знаешь, а тебе даже пойдёт. Так лучше видно, кому ты принадлежишь.

Она невольно усмехнулась. О да, это знак. Учитывая то, что украшает он её грудь, а не лицо — знак, что никогда, ни за что им не подчинить её до конца.

Даже если это будет очень больно.


	14. В лучах палящего солнца: нарушенная клятва

С момента, как на груди расцвело солнце, прошло два дня. По счастью, брезгливость Вэнь Чжао пересилила его же любовь к причинению боли — в эти дни он ограничивался поцелуями и поглаживаниями на грани пристойности, стараясь не разглядывать особо след от клейма. Он быстро и легко простил Ван Лин Цзяо подобную выходку — и она уже вновь увивалась подле «молодого господина», хоть и пыталась казаться пристыженной. Вэй Ан Ю же в качестве извинения наградили позолоченной заколкой, которая так славно бы смотрелась не в её волосах, а, пожалуй, в глазу Вэнь Чжао. Только эта безобидная фантазия и помогла ей от души улыбнуться, не выказав презрения.

Не дав пленникам и короткой передышки, Вэнь Чжао вновь решил отправиться на победоносную ночную охоту. Да и с чего ему-то беспокоиться? Его роль невелика: дождаться, пока тварь изранят и измотают, а после — нанести решающий удар и как можно громче кричать о великой единоличной победе. Не ему красться по кустам в страхе, что на тебя нападут со спины, и неизвестно, будет ли это чудище или кто-то из солдат, вздумавших поразвлечься. Вэй Ан Ю не боялась чудищ — но не без оснований предпочитала держаться подальше от солдат, и потому вздрогнула, когда кусты за её спиной зашевелились. Выдохнуть она смогла мгновение спустя.

— Вэй Юн, прости… прости, пожалуйста! — Не Хуай Сан, чуть не плача, опустил голову. Понять бы ещё, за что он извиняется! Видя её недоумение, он уточнил:

— Я видел, как всё было с этим клеймом. Я позвал солдат, но нужно было быстрее, или вмешаться самому, чтобы тебе не сделали больно, прости, прости! — он закрыл пылающее от стыда лицо руками; Вэй Ан Ю ободряюще похлопала его по плечу:

— Ну-ну, друг: видишь ожог? Если бы ты не позвал солдат тогда, он был бы у меня на лице. Ты помог, и помог достаточно. Да не смотри так! Я уже привыкла, он совсем не мешает. Останется шрам, ну и что? Я заклинательница, а не невеста на выданье!

Беспечную болтовню прервали крепкие объятия. Вэй Ан Ю удивлённо замерла; Не Хуай Сан, всхлипнув, уткнулся лицом в её шею и затих, ласково перебирая волосы. Она не могла смотреть на него — и смотрела вверх, на зелёно-золотой свет, пробивающийся сквозь листву. Сказанное давным-давно шелестело в шуме ветра.

«Договаривались же: не влюбляться друг в друга».

То был один из редких дней, когда Вэй Юн пожалела о собственном сумасбродстве, стоило представить, что Не Хуай Сан, быть может, вовсе не хотел расторжения помолвки, но, как всегда, не нашёл сил ни объясниться, ни настоять; а, быть может, едва завидев злость на её лице, понял, что не получит никаких иных чувств, кроме дружеских, и потому поспешил отступиться. Нет, он не выглядел несчастным в ту такую далёкую ночь, когда они, дурачась, праздновали День Незамужества, и всё же спросить сейчас: «Как давно ты?..», — Вэй Ан Ю не решилась бы и за все сокровища мира.

— И что это здесь происходит? — голос Вэнь Чжао, раздавшийся пугающе близко, не предвещал ничего хорошего. Она отпрянула, но поздно! Только слепец не заметил бы их объятий — а Вэнь Чжао, к глубокому её несчастью, не был слеп.

— Твой жених? Ну-ка, посмотри сюда! Неужто тебя не предупредили, что я не выношу, когда кто-то позволяет себе трогать мои вещи?

Не то чтобы Вэй Ан Ю питала иллюзии по поводу собственного положения, и всё же одно дело — понимать, другое — услышать вслух. Двое телохранителей Вэнь Чжао перехватили отступившего Не Хуай Сана; по счастью, Вэнь Чжу Лю ещё держался в стороне. Пусть он испугается, как обычно, промолчит, а то и вовсе извинится! Чего она не ожидала, так это упрямого шёпота:

— Вэй Юн не вещь. И не твоя.

«Ах, господин Не Мин Цзюе умер бы от счастья, узрев, как в тебе проснулась фамильная гордость; ещё бы не так не вовремя!» — Вэй Ан Ю досадливо поморщилась. Лицо Вэнь Чжао сперва позеленело, затем — покраснело от гнева:

— Ты-то смеешь мне указывать? Кажется, тебя пора бы поучить хорошим манерам!

Первый удар пришёлся по лицу, больше обидный, чем болезненный; Вэнь Чжао лишь примерялся, но второй он нанёс изо всех сил — в живот. Не Хуай Сан согнулся и закашлялся, хватая ртом воздух, но удерживающие его солдаты не дали упасть. Ещё удар, ещё один… только теперь телохранители, не дававшие ему ударить в ответ, отступили — когда поняли, что ему и на то, чтобы удержаться на ногах, не хватит сил. Вэнь Чжао подал знак — и удары посыпались уже со всех сторон; Не Хуай Сан не сопротивлялся, лишь вздрагивал, закрывая голову руками. Не похоже, чтобы кто-то планировал прекращать избиение — и Вэй Юн, испугавшись, что его, чего доброго, убьют, повисла на руке Вэнь Чжао:

— Не надо! Хватит!

— Что такое, Вэй Юн? — от того, что этот слизняк смел называть её этим именем, хотелось отрезать ему язык. — Не можешь смотреть, как бьют твоего драгоценного жениха? А ведь за то, что он до тебя дотронулся, ему следовало бы отрубить руки.

«В таком случае, первым руки следует обрубить тебе — по самое плечо», — мрачно подумала она; от одного взгляда на Не Хуай Сана, скорчившегося на траве, влажно поблескивающей от брызнувшей из его же разбитого носа крови, внутри всё закипало. Но сейчас от того, насколько хорошо она сыграет роль, зависела если не жизнь друга, то, по крайней мере, его доброе здравие; Вэй Ан Ю с лёгкой брезгливостью кинула взгляд через плечо на него, на следы крови, прикидываясь, будто вовсе не озабочена его состоянием:

— Во-первых, господин, он не мой жених; этому человеку я отказала, несмотря на могущество и власть его семейства. И это во-вторых. Знаете ли вы, кого приказали ударить? Он — младший брат самого господина Не Мин Цзюе, главы ордена Цин Хэ Не. Видели ли вы когда-нибудь в бою заклинателей Цин Хэ Не? Самый яростный шторм, самая чудовищная буря не сравнится с одним их бойцом.

Бойцы Ци Шань Вэнь недоумённо переглянулись. Вэнь Чжао подозрительно посмотрел на неё:

— Ты что, угрожаешь?

— Лишь предостерегаю, — успокаивая, Вэй Ан Ю мельком погладила Вэнь Чжао по руке, хотя с большей охотой переломала бы ему пальцы по одной косточке, — Не Мин Цзюе — совершенный варвар, грубый и несдержанный. Он не станет размышлять о том, к чему приведёт восстание, о нет; он лишь отдаст приказ разорвать всякого, кто носит одежды клана Вэнь, в клочья, стоит хоть волосу упасть с головы его брата. Разумеется, восстание будет подавлено; вот только кто знает, сколькие падут к тому дню? — её голос понизился до шёпота; теперь ещё добавить проникновенный взгляд глаза в глаза. — И кто будет в числе павших?

Побелев, как полотно, Вэнь Чжао нервно сглотнул. Он мог бесконечно надеяться на мощь Ци Шань Вэнь, прячась за спиной могущественного отца и многочисленными телохранителями, но трусость предательски рисовала перед ним одну и ту же картину, где к нему приближается Не Мин Цзюе, чьи глаза горят огнём мести, а сабля в его руках покраснела от крови по самую рукоять. Закрепляя успех, Вэй Ан Ю прижалась к нему и склонила голову на плечо. Сейчас было бы замечательно поцеловать Вэнь Чжао, загасить окончательно костёр его гнева — но это было тяжело и наедине, а уж под взглядом того, кто совсем недавно, дрожа, обнимал тебя, и вовсе невозможно.

«Ну же, молодой господин Вэнь: достанет ли вам сил признаться в трусости, или изобретёте другую отговорку?» — не успела Вэй Юн подумать об этом, как Вэнь Чжао проворчал, отводя глаза:

— Поднимите его. Да хватит разлёживаться, тебя били-то вполсилы! И скажи спасибо за моё милосердие.

Пошатываясь, Не Хуай Сан поднялся, молча вытер рукавом окровавленный нос, губы и подбородок. Тот, кто большую часть жизни прятался за её спиной, ленился и никогда не желал что-то сделать своими руками, кого она окрестила в своё время «младшей сестрёнкой». И кто так бессмысленно рисковал сейчас… чтобы помочь? Защитить? Это было глупо, но язык не поворачивался, чтобы сейчас его отчитывать. Вэй Ан Ю умоляюще посмотрела на него, надеясь, что он услышит единственную мысль, бившуюся внутри: «Молчи, молчи, только молчи, ни слова больше — иначе ты пострадаешь, а я себе этого никогда не прощу».

Он, к её огромному облегчению, промолчал — хотя безумный огонь, на мгновение вспыхнувший в глубине золотисто-карих глаз, напомнил ей Не Мин Цзюе. Может статься, что не придётся ожидать мести от старшего — младший и сам в минуту отчаяния близок к тому, чтобы нанести удар.

Окрик одного из разведчиков прозвучал издалека, словно из другого мира:

— Господин!

— Ну что ещё?! — Вэнь Чжао раздражённо обернулся.

Разведчик остановился в растерянности, оглядывая их всех и не понимая, что тут могло произойти. Заметив, как зол его господин, он торопливо проговорил.

— Мы нашли его… вход в пещеру.


	15. В лучах палящего солнца: красное золото

Чем дальше они продвигались вглубь, тем ощутимее становился затхлый запах гниющего мяса. «Учеников», как повелось, гнали вперёд; от её взгляда не укрылось, как даже самые отчаянные разведчики Ци Шань Вэнь словно невзначай замедляют шаг и держатся позади. Заметив в толпе спину Цзян Чена, Вэй Ан Ю поспешила было за ним, но властная рука удержала рядом.

— Оно здесь; повсюду следы. Но что-то не спешит выползать из логова, — Вэнь Чжао ненадолго замер в раздумье, после чего просиял. — Что же, наверняка выползет на запах крови! Эй, вы! Подвесьте кого-нибудь вон там, в качестве приманки.

Подвесить? Вэй Ан Ю передёрнулась. Дураку ясно: живой «приманке» не выбраться. Да, есть среди них множество простых учеников — тех, что не происходят из именитых кланов; и всё же какой наглостью или глупостью нужно обладать, чтобы запросто посягать на чужие жизни?!

— Что далеко ходить? Можно вот её! — один из тех солдат, что был с Ван Лин Цзяо в день, когда её заклеймили, шагнул к Вэй Ан Ю, но на его пути встали сразу трое разведчиков:

— С ума сошёл? — напустился на него один из них. — Уж кого-кого подвергать такому риску, а не новую наложницу господина!

Что-то оглушительно хрустнуло, и эхо подхватило звук. Не сразу Вэй Ан Ю поняла, что это треснул пополам лук в руках Цзян Чена. Разумеется, это не осталось незамеченным, и Вэнь Чжао скривился:

— Эй, ты! Тебе бы бережнее обращаться с оружием, которое тебе милостиво предоставили. Или, может, хочешь поделиться с нами собственной кровью?

Цзян Чен нахмурился и зло проговорил:

— Вэй Ан Ю никогда, никогда не пошла бы на подобную мерзость по доброй воле!

— Ты полагаешь? О, верно, ты совсем не знаешь её. Вэй Юн куда быстрее, чем ты, признала, перед кем здесь следует преклонить колени, если не хочешь, чтобы тебе подрубили ноги, — Вэнь Чжао по-хозяйски притянул её к себе за талию, не отводя нахального взгляда от Цзян Чена и остальных. — Ну же, Юн-Юн: покажем, раз нам не верят на слово…

Когда-то Цзян Чен спросил, решилась бы она на убийство, прикажи ей подобное новый «хозяин»; и вот он настал, день, когда свершался страшный выбор, пусть и немного в другом виде. Вэй Ан Ю замерла на перекрестье сотни взглядов; все ученики напряжённо смотрели, ожидая развязки. Густой, вязкий воздух оседал тяжестью в груди и горле — не шелохнуться. Предчувствие беды, вполне осязаемое, маячило пугающе близко.

— Ну? — Вэнь Чжао грубо дёрнул её к себе и указал пальцем на собственные губы. Три взора, особенно острых, сейчас пронзали её насквозь, и ни к кому из троих Вэй Юн не решилась бы обернуться перед тем, что собиралась сделать. Но и не оборачиваясь, она живо представляла каждого из них: Цзян Чен до крови закусил губу; Не Хуай Сана бьёт крупная дрожь. Лань Чжань… Нет, лучше не думать о них. Всего-то поцелуй; что значит соприкосновение губ, если так далеки друг от друга души!

И она поцеловала Вэнь Чжао. В миг, когда он терзал её губы, прижимая к себе куда крепче, чем дозволено прилюдно, она почти верила, что сейчас Цзян Чен взглянет на неё с отвращением и не станет больше лезть на рожон. Украдкой она приоткрыла один глаз, покосилась в его сторону: «Ну же, шиди, ты ведь не настолько глуп, чтобы кинуться в атаку; особенно если поверишь, что меня как раз и не надо спасать!»

Оторвавшись от неё со звуком, с каким отваливается жирная пиявка, Вэнь Чжао усмехнулся, приподняв бровь, и торжествующе посмотрел на Цзян Чена:

— Что это я вижу; ты, кажется, недоволен? Быть может, думаешь, будто я недостаточно хорош для неё? Воин из тебя, очевидно, ничтожный, да и слуга вряд ли выйдет — а вот приманка получится знатная.

Вэнь Чжу Лю, почтительно склонив голову, шагнул к своему господину:

— Этот юноша — сын главы ордена Юн Мен Цзян. Единственный наследник.

Эти слова вразумили бы и дурака — но в стране глупцов Вэнь Чжао уж точно был бы императором.

— И что же теперь, прощать ему подобную дерзость? Да вы взгляните: он, того и гляди, затеет бунт. Нет уж, пусть заплатит — как будто не отыщется извинений для его семейства, если мальчишка даже издохнет во время ночной охоты! Что встали? Связывайте, да поскорее!

Самый трусоватый из них, Су Шэ, шагнул было к Цзян Чену, но замер как вкопанный, стоило тому обернуться. Да, это тебе не волочь за волосы какую-нибудь девицу, умоляющую о пощаде: протянешь руки — того и гляди, их лишишься. Лань Чжань так же приблизился — но не затем, чтобы связать, а чтобы встать рядом с ним.

— И чего это вы ждёте?! — голос Вэнь Чжао позорно сорвался на пронзительный визг. — Притащите его сюда, а если не притащите, так никто живым не выберется!

Он не считает её одной из них — а ведь расстояние в самый раз для удара.

Внутри вдруг воцарилось ясное, ледяное спокойствие; Вэй Ан Ю шагнула к Вэнь Чжао, прильнула к нему, точно для очередной ласки. Скользнув рукой по его бедру, она взялась за рукоять меча — и тотчас с искренним наслаждением впилась в его губу зубами, с силой мотнула головой. Он хотел крови — так пусть прольётся из его собственной раны! Вэнь Чжао взвыл, нелепо дёрнулся, зажимая разодранную нижнюю губу. Клинок легко лёг в руку — и упёрся в его горло.

В тишине, где всё замерло, стало слышно, как срываются на землю тяжёлые алые капли. Вэй Ан Ю сплюнула чужую кровь, жалея, что нельзя убить прямо сейчас. О нет, им нужно убраться отсюда, а в качестве трупа Вэнь Чжао будет совсем уж бесполезен. Разведчики потянулись к оружию, но замерли при виде холодной улыбки на лице «наложницы»:

— Один ваш шаг, только один, в мою сторону — и я вскрою вашему господину горло. Тогда-то мы, быть может, живыми и не выберемся, да только и из вас никому не уцелеть. Ну-ка, кто из вас готов доложить Вэнь Жо Ханю, что его сыну распороли глотку?

Даже Вэнь Чжу Лю — тот, кого она справедливо опасалась больше всех — покорно замер. Не столько по её приказу, сколько потому, что Вэнь Чжао, живо представив, как лезвие пронзает плоть, заверещал:

— Делайте, что она скажет!

Он сильно шепелявил; не без удовольствия Вэй Ан Ю отметила, что укус вышел славный — приложенных усилий хватило, чтобы почти откусить кусок губы, отвисавший теперь над подбородком кровавым мясом. Если не зашить, след останется на всю жизнь — разумеется, лишь в том случае, если эта жизнь не оборвётся здесь же, куда раньше, чем заживёт рана.

Но, пока он жив, у них есть шаткое преимущество: никто из солдат клана не бросится в атаку, рискуя жизнью господина.

— Вы отпустите нас всех, — чётко и медленно проговорила она, вжимая лезвие в горло взвизгнувшего Вэнь Чжао так, что проступила узкая алая полоса, — дадите уйти и не станете преследовать.

— Сзади! — она не стала задумываться о том, что именно происходит за спиной, и отшатнулась, увлекая за собой Вэнь Чжао. Вовремя; Вэнь Чжу Лю, чья атака не удалась, изваянием замер, когда давление на меч усилилось. Вэй Ан Ю встала спиной к озеру — так, чтобы и солдаты, и ученики оставались в зоне видимости. «Даже если поклянутся своей честью и достоинством, что отступятся — не надо им верить, ведь у таких и без того нет ни достоинства, ни чести», — Вэй Юн плоховато вела переговоры и не особо представляла, что может стать гарантией их спасения. Потому она лишь отступала, всё ближе и ближе к воде. Когда их ноги погрузились в воды подземного озера, Вэнь Чжао беспокойно затрепыхался:

— Сумасшедшая! Эта тварь держится воды, и, если она сейчас проснётся…

— … Сожрёт нас обоих, — усиленно закивала Вэй Ан Ю, — согласись, в твоих интересах разобраться поскорее?

То ли Вэнь Чжао возомнил себя героем, то ли чудовище, затаившееся на дне, показалось ему страшнее лезвия у горла, но на призыв разобраться он рванулся и с силой ударил её в живот. Проклятый меч, как живой, вывернулся из рук; потеря преимущества напугала бы воина, но не ту, чьё детство насчитывало не одну уличную драку. Выбили оружие — найди новое, да поскорее! Прежде чем Вэнь Чжао схватился за меч, Вэй Ан Ю снова набросилась на него, в прыжке выхватив из волос подаренную им заколку. Под оглушительный вопль, сменившийся жалким скулежом, та наконец-то заняла своё законное место.

— Ах, наверное, я хуже госпожи Ван Лин Цзяо! — притворно ужаснулась она, поднимая меч и разворачивая Вэнь Чжао лицом к его солдатам — чтобы они могли полюбоваться, как стекает по его щеке выколотый глаз — Я ведь даже не спросила, правый вам нужнее или левый! Скажите, господин, не ошиблась ли я?

Под ногами, в мутной воде, расплывалось кровавое пятно.

— А сейчас, — Вэй Ан Ю старалась говорить чётко и медленно, гипнотизируя разведчиков, — мы уйдём из пещеры. Как только мы будем снаружи, я верну вам вашего господина.

Живая стена на пути и не думала расступаться: разведчики переглядывались и встревоженно косились на пленённого Вэнь Чжао, ожидая, очевидно, его распоряжения. Правда, что-то подсказывало: вряд ли от него можно будет услышать что-то кроме хныканья и завываний в ближайшие несколько часов.

Постойте, это её трясёт — или земля трясётся?..

Всплеск за спиной, словно из воды поднималось нечто огромное, заставил метнуться в сторону, и вовремя: то, что казалось островком, оказалось верхушкой заросшего черепашьего панциря. Догадка, что тварь выползет на запах крови, оказалась верной — но, скажите на милость, не могла ли она потерпеть ещё немного? И как черепаха вообще различает запах и вкус крови среди пещерной вони? Обо всём этом Вэй Ан Ю успела подумать, отступая подальше от озера и клыкастой пасти. Разведчики мигом схватились за луки, но ни одна стрела не могла навредить ороговевшей коже черепахи. Один, зазевавшись, оказался слишком близко; клацнули челюсти — и запах крови перебил гнилостные ароматы. Довольная тварь запрокинула голову — и с удовольствием заглотила стрелка целиком.

В суматохе Вэй Ан Ю упустила момент, когда Вэнь Чжу Лю оказался рядом; избегая прямого столкновения, она толкнула Вэнь Чжао в спину — и он сбил своего телохранителя с ног. В воцарившемся хаосе она увидела единственно верное решение и кинулась обратно к беснующемуся чудовищу: нет, никто в здравом уме не последует за ней!

— Уходим, живо, уходим! — в сорванном, хриплом от ужаса голосе она не сразу узнала Вэнь Чжао. Разведчики отступали — прямиком к выходу из пещеры. Черепаха, очевидно, не до конца пробудилась, потому как не стала их преследовать: пока она вполне удовлетворилась незадачливым стрелком. Голова на длинной, подвижной шее медленно втянулась внутрь панциря, и чудовище замерло в неподвижности, притворяясь многовековой скалой.

Обнаружив после заваленный выход, Вэй Юн не смогла даже ужаснуться — не хватало сил. Платье, подаренное Вэнь Чжао, покрылось сухой кровавой коркой, особенно жёсткой у ворота, и больше всего хотелось очиститься от этой грязи; вот только лучше понапрасну не приближаться к воде и не тревожить монстра. За неимением лучшего она задумчиво ковырнула засохшую кровь ногтем. Именно за этим увлекательным занятием застал её Цзян Чен.

— Эй, не делай такое лицо, шиди: что бы этот павлин себе ни выдумал, дальше того, что вы видели, он зайти не успел. А вот то, что мы устроили бунт — дело скверное.

Одна из девушек-учениц прижала руки к груди; её глаза испуганно округлились:

— Думаешь, они вернутся, чтобы нас…

— К чему им нас убивать, — Вэй Ан Ю повела плечами, стряхивая непрошенные мурашки: намокший подол платья холодком лип к ногам, — мы заперты в пещере, наедине с черепахой. Не придумаем, что с этим делать — убьёмся вполне самостоятельно.

— Здесь должен быть ещё один выход. Листья.

— Думаешь, под водой? Я проверю, — Вэй Ан Ю, борясь с накатившим страхом, шагнула к озеру, когда её неожиданно схватили за плечо.

— Я не очень хорошо плаваю, н-но я мог бы… — губы Не Хуай Сана дрожали, лицо побелело так, что его легко было разглядеть и в царящей темноте. Увы, в эту попытку самопожертвования вмешалась третья сторона.

— Вы двое, вы в своём уме?! — возмутился Цзян Чен. — Что у тебя, что у него вся одежда в крови; если отправлять кого-то на разведку, то не в таком виде.

Пресекая дальнейшие обсуждения, он направился к озеру. Вэй Ан Ю считала мгновения, когда Цзян Чен скрылся под водой: в его умении плавать она не сомневалась, но каждый раз страшилась, что сейчас черепаха шевельнётся — и он не успеет ускользнуть от чудовищной пасти. Вернуться без него, пожалуй, куда худшая участь, чем вообще не вернуться.

Когда он вновь оказался на берегу, Вэй Ан Ю облегчённо вздохнула.

— Там есть проход, довольно широкий; если всё рассчитать, сможем все выбраться.

— Вот только вода уже растревожена, — заметил Цзинь Цзы Сюань, не сводя взгляд с обманчиво неподвижной хозяйки логова. — А, если в озере окажется целая толпа, черепаха снова проснётся.

— Что ж, — Вэй Ан Ю преувеличенно широко улыбнулась, — значит, надо её отвлечь, только и всего! Есть добровольцы? Нет? Ну ладно, так и быть, выбираю себя!

Поймав сразу несколько возмущённых взглядов — в особенности отличился Цзян Чен, иногда очень не вовремя вспоминающий о том, что она не только заклинательница, но и почти сестра. Вэй Юн пожала плечами:

— Верно ведь: я вся в крови и прочей дряни. Кому, как не мне, отвлекать монстра! Тем более в таком-то виде она меня уж точно почует. И потом, ещё неизвестно, кто будет в большей опасности: я, дожидаясь тут помощи, или ты — тебе-то придётся эту самую помощь привести.

Вопрос казался исчерпанным, но, как оказалось, не до дна.

— Я-я тебя не оставлю! — только сейчас она сообразила, что всё это время рука Не Хуай Сана была на её плече. — Тем более я тоже… — он весьма красноречиво провёл по пятну крови на собственной груди.

— Брось. Пойдёшь с последней группой, только и всего.

Он упрямо мотнул головой, словно капризный ребёнок, и вдруг до боли вцепился в её ладонь. «Ох, по меньшей мере у Цзян Чена будет ой как много вопросов», — подумала Вэй Юн и легко сжала его руку в ответ — вроде так успокаивают, правильно?

— Послушай. Орден Цин Хэ Не — один из самых могущественных. Поэтому ты должен пойти. Добраться до своего брата. И рассказать обо всём, что здесь случилось. Пообещай. Ну-ка, обещай, быстро, я сказала!

На стадии последней фразы она по привычке встряхнула его за плечи и это, кажется, сработало. Во всяком случае, он слабо кивнул, соглашаясь. Она ободряюще улыбнулась ему и от души хлопнула по спине. Теперь осталось всего-то, смешно сказать, выманить на себя чудовище — уж точно полегче, чем с кем-то объясняться. Сражаться, по крайней мере, её учили, в словах же приходилось действовать по наитию — не всегда с предсказуемым результатом.

Встав у противоположного берега, Вэй Ан Ю сосредоточилась. Ударить, как только шевельнётся. Не пропустить момент.

И она ударила — почти сразу осознав, что надолго сдержать чудище не сможет. Да пусть бы и ненадолго, лишь бы все успели пройти. Не сразу Вэй Юн заметила, что кто-то ещё рядом и поддерживает её барьер. Она успела перебрать в уме несколько имён, когда краем глаза заметила среди окружающего огненного сияния белые одежды. Но даже их совместных усилий недоставало: защита трещала по швам под напором древнего чудовища, готовая вот-вот дать слабину. Вэй Ан Ю кинула быстрый взгляд в сторону Лань Чжаня, и они, не сговариваясь, отшатнулись в разные стороны. Черепаха растерялась лишь на мгновение; Вэй Юн с ужасом осознала, что та выбрала добычу покрупнее и метнулась в сторону Лань Чжаня. В миг, когда клыки сомкнулись на его ноге, хотелось закричать, но крик она благоразумно отложила до лучших времён, когда они оба спасутся, и кинулась следом. Несколько раз Вэй Ан Ю метнулась туда-сюда перед мордой черепахи, дразня мнимой уязвимостью: если ударить сейчас, она, чего доброго, с силой сожмёт челюсти — и тогда Лань Чжаню можно будет попрощаться как с ногой, так и с жизнью, ведь такое кровотечение не остановишь. «Ну же, ни в жизнь не поверю, что ты не захочешь прихватить такую чудную закуску!» — будто услышав мысли «закуски», тварь разжала пасть, и этого хватило, чтобы высвободить Лань Чжаня из смертельной хватки.

— Жаль, что ты не умеешь читать: знала бы, что умение довольствоваться малым — величайшее из достоинств! — назидательно крикнула Вэй Ан Ю, оттаскивая раненного товарища за крупный камень. Черепаха назидание поняла по-своему и бросилась за ними, сломав их казавшееся надёжным укрытие. За ворот посыпалась каменная крошка: бросится ещё раз, и на ужин у чудовищной обитательницы пещеры будет чудная лепёшка из двух неудачливых адептов.

Оставив размышления о целесообразности философам, Вэй Ан Ю собрала остатки духовных сил — для одного удара. «Давай же: ты уже потренировалась на Вэнь Чжао, со второго-то раза должно получиться на ура», — с этим нехитрым размышлением она вычертила в воздухе знак огненной печати — и направила в недобро прищуренные глаза твари. Нет, это её не убьёт, в лучшем случае ранит, но…

Ослеплённая, черепаха в голос взревела и заметалась по пещере, хаотично обрушивая удары. Сейчас!

— Теперь — так быстро, как можем, давай, ну давай… — понимая, что с такой раной Лань Чжань вряд ли сможет бежать сам, Вэй Юн подлезла под его руку и поволокла к ближайшему узкому проходу. Чудища вроде этого на редкость живучи; оправится в два счёта — и тогда жди беды. Увы, черепаха была не такой же жалкой противницей, как Вэнь Чжао, и на полпути Вэй Ан Ю ощутила за спиной, совсем рядом, как клацнули похожие на стальной капкан челюсти. Кажется, Лань Чжань нанёс удар; во всяком случае, чудовище чуть отступило.

«Интересное дело, — мельком подумала Вэй Ан Ю, — мы словно с ним соревнуемся, кто кого больше раз спасёт». Не желая уступать даже в только что выдуманном соревновании, она стиснула зубы и с новыми силами побежала, волоча за собой Лань Чжаня. Пока что от клыков черепахи спасала не столько скорость, сколько маневренность: массивная туша не всегда могла поспеть за ними. У самого сужения туннеля в голову пришла странная в сложившихся обстоятельствах мысль, и Вэй Ан Ю хихикнула.

— Ты смеёшься? — ага, по крайней мере, он не потерял сознание. Вэй Ан Ю энергично кивнула:

— Я просто подумала: обычно парень несёт девушку, а я и тут отличилась, — пропыхтела она, ныряя вместе с живой ношей в узкий проём между валунами. Она почти видела невозмутимое лицо Лань Ван Цзи, когда он произнёс над ухом:

— Отпусти.

— Ценю твоё самопожертвование, но нет уж: я тебя досюда дотащила и теперь уже не брошу!

Больше она не говорила, экономя дыхание, и сосредоточилась на том, чтобы оказаться как можно дальше от подземного озера. Лишь когда силы оставили окончательно, она замерла и прислушалась. Рёв черепахи затих вдалеке, и наступила давящая тишина, изредка прерываемая коротким звуком, с которым срывались капли с промокшей насквозь одежды — и с тёмно-красных пятен, проступающих на белом одеянии её спутника. Кажется, они в самом деле в безопасности — насколько это возможно в логове монстра.

С этим чудовищем, по крайней мере, можно сражаться.


	16. В лучах палящего солнца: в тишине, в темноте

Тихое и тёмное, пещера напоминала более прочего могилу. Открывая и закрывая глаза, Вэй Юн не видела разницы: в этой части их темницы не было другого света, кроме слабого пламени костра, как не было и другого тепла. Шёл — как ей хотелось верить — второй день их заточения.

— Опять костёр гаснет. Эх, мне бы хоть мою старую одежду — в этом платье и под двумя одеялами замёрзнешь. Хорошо, подол на перевязки сгодился. Как твоя нога, кстати?

Она говорила как можно больше, настолько давила на уши мёртвая тишина. Оказаться бы здесь с кем угодно, с кем можно перекинуться парой слов, но из всех возможных спутников достался ей именно Лань Чжань, молчаливый, точно каменное изваяние. Вот и сейчас он лишь раздражённо вздохнул. Гадай теперь, «да», «нет» или «когда ты уже замолчишь, я медитирую». «Нет, не последнее — точно не последнее», — решила для себя Вэй Юн и невозмутимо продолжила:

— Вот уж что ни делается, всё к лучшему. Не было бы у меня клейма — Вэнь Цин и в голову бы не пришло делиться со мной лекарственными травами. Одним испугом-то не исцелишь… Признайся, а ты ведь всерьёз перепугался, когда я собиралась при тебе раздеться. У тебя всё лицо было красное!

Лань Чжань фыркнул.

— Знаю, знаю: «В свете костра всё красное». Не хочешь признаваться — не надо. Мог бы хоть изредка отвечать: невежливо молчать, когда с тобой разговаривают.

Притворно-сокрушённо вздохнув, Вэй Юн подползла чуть ближе:

— Ах, гэгэ, ты меня совсем игнорируешь — после всего, что между нами было… Ты, между прочим, единственный мужчина, который видел меня без одежды!

Лань Чжань поперхнулся и мучительно закашлялся. Вэй Ан Ю вполсилы, боясь причинить боль, похлопала его по спине. И что такого, спрашивается, что он однажды не вовремя явился к холодному источнику, куда она чуть раньше пришла залечивать следы особо сурового наказания? Один из тех немногих раз, когда ей удалось вывести его из равновесия. Тут размышления сменили русло, и Вэй Юн почесала подбородок:

— Я тут подумала… а ведь до Облачных Глубин отсюда совсем недалеко. Так что первыми к нам на помощь придут из твоего ордена.

Он замер, словно окаменел, и опустил голову.

— Облачные Глубины сожжены. Оттуда… вряд ли кто-то придёт на помощь.

— А твой дядя? Твой брат?

Вновь никакого ответа. Вэй Юн оглянулась — и вздрогнула: по его щеке медленно катилась слеза. Все слова и мысли улетучились. Им на смену пришла паника: что делать? Как успокоить? Неужели всё настолько, настолько ужасно, что суровый и невозмутимый Лань Ван Цзи, ученик, способный сравниться в выдержке со взрослым заклинателем, потерял самообладание?

— Не смотри.

Голос его ничуть не изменился — такой же ровный, как обычно, но Вэй Ан Ю уловила ощутимое напряжение. Каких же сил ему стоит оставаться таким! «Нет, мне лучше бы отвернуться, отойти подальше, чтобы не тревожить его», — подумала она, и вместо этого, приблизившись, обняла. Над ухом тотчас холодно прошептали:

— Отойди.

— Ну нет уж, — Вэй Юн закрыла глаза, борясь с лёгкими уколами стыда: Лань Чжань, должно быть, совсем обессилел, раз уж не стал её отталкивать, — если я отойду, мне снова будет видно, что ты плачешь. А вот так я ничего не вижу.

И в самом деле, так она не могла видеть его лицо. Не могла вообще хоть что-то видеть — только чувствовать. Лань Чжань пытался дышать размеренно, то и дело сбиваясь и шумно втягивая воздух. Его, всегда сильного и невозмутимого, колотила крупная дрожь — как тут оставить, как уйти? Вэй Ан Ю погладила его по плечу, которым он тут же раздражённо передёрнул. Но лишь тогда, когда его спина перестала вздрагивать, Вэй Юн отстранилась и преувеличенно весело воскликнула:

— Пойду-ка поищу, что тут ещё можно сжечь. Сделай милость, не уходи никуда.

Когда Вэй Ан Ю вернулась, он всё так же сидел у почти угасшего костра в полной неподвижности, размышляя о своём. Вот бы Лань Ван Цзи высказал хоть что-то вслух, чтобы разогнать тишину, в которой в самом деле неясно, жив ли ещё тот, кто здесь, рядом, или ты давно уже согреваешься у огня бок о бок с мертвецом. «Рана не смертельная; он не истёк кровью, а травы не дадут ей загнить», — повторяла она себе — и всё же преувеличенно-весело окликала спутника.

— Эй, Лань Чжань, почему ты всё время молчишь? Неужто тебе не скучно?

— Что весёлого в том, чтобы говорить о глупостях?

— Так я бы и поговорила не о глупостях — да только мы тут так надолго, что у меня так много серьёзных тем не наберётся. Давай, подскажи мне, о чём же надлежит беседовать двум приличным адептам великих орденов, сидя едва не на голове у черепахи-губительницы…

Тишина.

— Да брось, — Вэй Ан Ю подкинула в костёр ещё один ком подсохших водорослей. — О чём-то же тебе хочется поговорить! Да хоть бы о поэзии — и то лучше, чем молчать.

Она не ждала всерьёз, что Лань Ван Цзи отзовётся, и тем более — что не воспользуется случаем поговорить о поэзии или о чём ещё высоком и до одури скучном. Вместо этого он вдруг пробормотал, отвернувшись к вновь разгорающемуся огню:

— Ты так уговаривала Не Хуай Сана не рисковать.

Целое связное предложение — уже успех. Иди речь о ком угодно другом, Вэй Юн непременно заподозрила бы в этих словах нотку ревности. Она пытливо заглянула в лицо собеседника, силясь понять, но вновь видела лишь маску ледяного спокойствия. Даже не верилось, что из этих светлых глаз, похожих в красных отсветах на застывший янтарь, могла так недавно пролиться хоть одна слеза. И чтобы он, да изнывал от ревности? Смешная шутка! Скорее, сердится, что они остались вдвоём — ведь у троих против черепахи, вздумай они с ней сразиться, шансов больше.

— Как будто от него в бою было бы много толка: видел бы ты, как его избивали… Он на ногах еле держался. Если уж оставаться, то не затем ведь, чтоб героически умирать.

— Защищая невесту.

Вэй Ан Ю досадливо поморщилась:

— Мне теперь всю жизнь ходить в его невестах? Отказала уже, так нет, до сих пор припоминают. Хотя как знать? Наверное, с отказом поспешила.

Лань Ван Цзи неопределённо хмыкнул и отвернулся так, что волосы скрыли лицо. Может, где-то там, в трёх тысячах правил на стене послушания затесался пожизненный обет молчания? Или там обязательство не произносить больше трёх связных предложений в сутки?

— Нет, без шуток. Мы всё-таки с ним друзья, и он так иногда обо мне заботится… я и сама могу, но всё равно. Всё равно когда-нибудь наверняка придётся замуж — так почему бы и не за него, в самом деле? Может, как раз в него-то мне было бы проще простого влюбиться, — Вэй Юн закинула руки за голову и задумчиво поёрзала: тяжело устроиться поудобнее, когда в поясницу впиваются острые камни. — Представь: я-то — госпожа Не…

Так и осталось загадкой, представил ли Лань Чжань нечто подобное или окончательно утомился от постоянных попыток его растормошить, но всего мгновением спустя Вэй Ан Ю уже бежала по пещере, в голос вереща:

— Ай! Ты что творишь! Прекрати кусаться!


	17. В лучах палящего солнца: они увидели свет

Когда Вэй Ан Ю, чудом выжившая после боя с черепахой, вдруг упала, Лань Чжаню показалось, что его собственное сердце вот-вот остановится. И оттого, что она засмеялась, беспечно разглагольствуя о том, что теперь-то она, как больной человек, имеет полное право бредить, не стало заметно легче. Откуси ей черепаха ногу или руку, Вэй Юн и то нашла бы в случившемся повод для веселья, но это совсем не означает, что всё в порядке.

Среди запаха крови и гнили, на берегу покрасневшего подземного озера, Лань Чжань осторожно гладил спящую Вэй Юн по спутанным волосам. Жар, терзавший её накануне, немного спал, и дышала она ровно, без мучительного хрипа. Вглядываясь в расслабленное выражение лица, Лань Ван Цзи пытался запомнить каждую черту — ведь редко, очень редко она выглядела так невинно. Стоит ей проснуться — и тотчас расцветёт на губах знакомая хитрая ухмылка.

Во имя всего святого, что есть на этом свете, только бы Вэй Юн не стало хуже. Ей и без того досталось. За каждый след, оставленный Вэнь Чжао на её теле, за темнеющее на чуть приоткрывшейся груди клеймо, Лань Чжаню хотелось вырваться из пещеры и мчаться на поле боя, туда, где он сможет стократ вернуть эту боль каждому, кто посмел ранить эту девушку.

Но ещё, и куда больше, он хотел просто оставаться рядом с ней и вот так легко гладить по голове, вспоминая раз за разом мгновение своей слабости — и ласковое тепло у сердца, когда Вэй Юн утыкалась лбом в его плечо.

— Ох, Лань Чжань, скажи, что ещё день прошёл, — пробормотала она, не открывая глаз, и он отшатнулся, отдёрнул руку, как от огня. К счастью, Вэй Ан Ю не могла бы заметить этой поспешности в движениях, а голос, как прежде бесстрастный, не выдавал поднявшегося и опавшего в груди волнения.

— Несколько часов, не больше.

— Мог бы и соврать, — она перевернулась с боку на бок, так, что теперь лежала к нему спиной, и затихла. Уснула? Лань Ван Цзи вновь осторожно приблизился, но замер рядом, когда Вэй Ан Ю заговорила:

— Как думаешь, Ци Шань Вэнь не могли напасть первыми? Без предупреждения?

Само собой, могли — и тогда там, где была Пристань Лотоса, нынче догорают опустевшие руины. Лань Чжань зажмурился: слишком, слишком живо, как наяву, он снова видел, как пылают Облачные Глубины, и чувствовал кожей тот нестерпимый жар.

— Это семейство очень хочет, чтобы их власть считали законной и признавали. Им ни к чему торопиться.

Да, сомнительные слова он выбрал, чтобы успокоить. Вэй Юн повернулась к нему и смерила долгим взглядом. Лань Чжань задумался, что можно добавить для большей убедительности — но, как выяснилось, размышляла она уже совсем о другом:

— Семейство… Вот ты можешь представить, что Вэнь Чжао — это чей-то ребёнок? В смысле, что он когда-то был маленьким и лазил по деревьям, или там сидел на коленях у Вэнь Жо Ханя… Странно, да? Так подумать, что между собой они — семья, а не только лишь сборище ублюдков, которые хотят нам смерти. За глаз Вэнь Чжао так наверняка.

Она устало потёрла лоб, словно распутывала завязавшиеся тугим узлом мысли. Лань Чжань молчал, вслушиваясь в почти бессвязное бормотание:

— Давай поклянёмся, что бы ни было снаружи, что бы ни случилось — мы выберемся живыми. И у нас когда-нибудь будут собственные семьи. Хотя из меня, наверное, мать семейства вышла бы просто кошмарная, как думаешь?

Вэй Юн всегда говорила так, словно слова, едва зарождаясь в голове, тотчас сыпались через рот — никакой строгой выверенности или хотя бы краткого размышления над смыслом. Она слегка приподнялась, опершись на локоть, и торжественно проговорила:

— Клянусь, что однажды у меня будет собственная семья. И, наверное, даже ребёнок. Один. Или двое. Не больше, а то я с ума сойду.

Полушутливая клятва впилась в сердце острыми иглами ревности. О ком она думает, когда говорит подобные вещи? Кого представляет на месте своего будущего супруга?

Точно не его.

— Эх, мог бы хоть тоже в чём-нибудь поклясться, поддержать и всё такое, — Вэй Ан Ю устало прикрыла глаза, — ладно, разбудишь, когда подойдёт помощь, хорошо? До этого не буди. Тут всё равно совершенно нечем заняться.

Лань Чжань осторожно дотронулся до её лба, проверяя, не началась ли снова лихорадка. Но, похоже, жар отступил окончательно, оставив на память лишь невыносимую для деятельной девушки слабость. Прикрыв глаза, Лань Ван Цзи вслушивался в её ровное, но слишком шумное для здорового человека дыхание, и раз за разом твердил себе, что вовсе не хочет смотреть, не хочет коснуться… Между тем руки сами собой тянулись к её волосам — снова погладить, точно задремавшее дитя.

«Мог бы тоже хоть в чём-нибудь поклясться…»

Он склонился к лицу Вэй Юн, убеждаясь, что она уснула, и медленно заговорил:

— Однажды, — Лань Чжань едва шевелил губами, желая и не желая одновременно, чтобы Вэй Ан Ю услышала, — однажды… у нас будет семья.

Можно ли это назвать клятвой? Скорее — безумной надеждой. Он мог лишь гадать, в его ли «клятве» дело, но Вэй Юн сквозь сон слабо улыбнулась.

А теперь — ждать. Им остаётся только ждать. Лань Ван Цзи сел рядом и несколько раз глубоко вздохнул. Увы, сосредоточиться на медитации ему помешал сонный и чуть недовольный голос:

— Пожалуйста, скажи, что я спала пару дней. Все бока на этих камнях отлежала.

— И пяти минут не прошло.

— Ну вот. Эй, Лань Чжань, а может, ты меня поцелуешь, чтобы лучше спалось? А что? Когда я была маленькой, шицзе всё время целовала меня в лоб перед сном, и я сразу же засыпала. Может, и у тебя так получится? — Вэй Ан Ю явно доставляло удовольствие то, как он всякий раз терялся и давал заднюю под таким откровенным напором. «Если бы ты не смеялась, а в самом деле хотела этого, — печально подумал Лань Ван Цзи, — я бы ни за что не отказался».

Какая-то часть него умоляла, чтобы Вэй Юн продолжила настаивать на поцелуе — тогда он сумел бы побороть собственное стеснение, и действительно поцеловал бы, и не в лоб, а в губы, стирая малейшее воспоминание о прикосновениях Вэнь Чжао. Поцеловал бы так же легко и невинно, как она в лесу — совсем недавно, но, кажется, прошла целая жизнь…

— Ладно, ладно, — она от души зевнула и запоздало прикрыла рот рукой, — не хочешь целовать — ну так сыграй колыбельную.

И пусть это всё ещё было лишь шуткой, беззлобной насмешкой над теми чувствами, что Лань Чжань никогда не осмелился бы показать, — израненные пальцы, на которых лишь недавно зажили порезы, коснулись струн. На мгновение Вэй Юн приоткрыла один глаз, не веря своим ушам.

В тёмном подземелье, ставшем отдельным миром, где они остались только вдвоём, Лань Ван Цзи играл для неё. Звуки успокаивали, уносили вдаль, и вскоре уже ему самому казалось, что где-то в стороне звучат голоса, и кто-то направляется сюда, в пещеру, повторяя их имена…

Скоро, совсем скоро они снова увидели свет.


	18. Тихая ночь

Ничего не болело, лицо, отмытое от крови, больше не чесалось, а красно-бело-золотое платье, пришедшее в негодность, истлело в огне — туда ему и дорога. Теперь, когда не приходилось больше прятаться и продумывать наперёд каждое действие, каждое слово, Вэй Ан Ю смогла выдохнуть с облегчением. Она снова была дома — в Пристани Лотоса. Наслаждаться лёгким ветерком и воспоминанием о недавнем сытном ужине мешала лишь мрачная тень, нависшая не только над ней — над всеми, кого она знала и любила. Спокойствие не могло длиться вечно.

И оно оборвалось, когда Цзян Чен, бледный как смерть, подошёл к ней, безмятежно отдыхавшей на берегу озера. Он протянул ей письмо со знакомой печатью в виде солнца — такой же рисунок отныне застыл над её сердцем.

— Орден Ци Шань Вэнь требует твоей немедленной казни. Пока только письмо, но, если гонец не вернётся с твоей головой, грозятся явиться за «преступницей» лично.

В нём ещё кипела нерастраченная ярость и какая-то детская обида, непонимание, с какой стати невиновная в его глазах шицзе должна расплачиваться за свершённое её руками правосудие. Увы, вряд ли Вэнь Жо Ханю интересны детали той истории, в ходе которой лицо его младшего сына подрастеряло остатки той немногой привлекательности, что до того ему можно было приписать. С затаённым злорадством Вэй Ан Ю перечитывала строки страшного письма, особенно ту часть, где расписывалось, сколь жестоко она искалечила «не имевшего дурных намерений» Вэнь Чжао. Будто бы рана на губе воспалилась — конечно же, от яда, которым она наверняка напоила бедолагу накануне — и лицо у него распухло, как после полсотни пчелиных укусов. Её почти смешило праведное негодование, бурлившее в каждой фразе и закипевшее тогда, когда речь зашла о выколотом глазе. Многое она бы отдала, чтобы взглянуть, как из опустевшей глазницы доставали оставшийся внутри обломок заколки, и как Вэнь Чжао скулил и по-собачьи выл, смиряясь с мыслью, что такую рану не заживит никакое время. Сейчас, когда воспоминания о его липких прикосновениях и слюнявых поцелуях чуть померкли, Вэй Ан Ю иногда ужасалась собственной жестокости и повторяла себе, что он достаточно наказан. И лишь что-то тёмное, кольцом свернувшееся внутри, раз за разом вкрадчиво шептало: «мало».

Цзян Чен не разделял её легкомыслия и смотрел встревоженно, почти потеряно. Он искал выход — и не видел.

— Ну, этого стоило ожидать, — Вэй Ан Ю легко повела плечами и склонилась к озеру, задумчиво поболтала рукой в воде: так ей легче думалось. — И что теперь?

Он медленно сжал и разжал кулак, посмотрел в сторону, на безмятежные воды озера:

— Мама приказала слугам собрать твои вещи и кое-что в дорогу.

— К чему? — Вэй Юн посмотрела на своё отражение, оттянула ворот, любуясь зажившим клеймом. — Она думает, что меня будут честно судить, прояснят обстоятельства, а потом отпустят с миром? Большая удача, если мне не снесут голову сразу же, как покинем Пристань Лотоса… хотя, быть может, и потерпят, чтобы Вэнь Чжао мог позабавиться лично.

Цзян Чен передёрнулся:

— Она не собирается тебя выдавать. Планирует обставить дело так, что ты сбежала, и никто из нас не знает, где ты теперь скрываешься. А ты отправишься на север, к её дальней родне: там-то никто не подумает искать.

— Дядюшка настоял? Или… постой, это в самом деле её план?! — Вэй Ан Ю недоверчиво изогнула бровь. Цзян Чен скрестил руки на груди:

— Пусть вы не ладите, но она знает, из-за чего ты ударила Вэнь Чжао. И из-за чего до того терпела.

Красный закат над озером, такой безмятежный, застыл, внимания повисшему меж ними молчанию.

— Когда мне уезжать? Завтра?

— Ещё не всё готово: думаю, ты пробудешь здесь ещё день-другой, но вряд ли дольше. Чем скорее отправишься, тем меньше шавок клана Вэнь кинутся по следу.

Что-то ещё мучило его — что-то кроме предстоящей разлуки. Вэй Ан Ю нарочито небрежно тряхнула головой:

— Эй, не гляди так, словно уже навек со мной распрощался!

Как оказалось, дело было не совсем в этом.

— Я должен был защищать тебя от него. А всё опять вышло так, что ты меня защитила.

Беспечно улыбнувшись — через силу, но кто заметит? — Вэй Ан Ю хлопнула Цзян Чена по плечу:

— Брось! Ты сделал как раз то, что следовало, чтобы не нарываться на неприятности. Ну выступил бы ты за меня раньше — что толку? Тебя, чего доброго, убили бы на месте, а меня потом без соли и перца слопала бы с потрохами твоя матушка. Даже не дала бы по тебе как следует соскучиться.

Как Цзян Чен ни старался, он не сумел сдержать короткий смешок:

— Вот почему ты такая?!

— Какая, шиди?

— Несерьёзная! Можно подумать, ты не веришь, что тебе по-настоящему желают смерти.

— Отчего же? Верю, и охотно. Знаешь, я бы могла легко представить, что весь мир вокруг жаждет только лишь моей гибели. Но что толку трястись и горевать? Ведь ничего пока не случилось.

Он смог лишь неодобрительно покачать головой, после чего рывком поднялся.

— Тебе лучше бы хорошенько отдохнуть, — заметил Цзян Чен, убирая письмо, — ещё неизвестно, что будет завтра. Но, что бы ни было, знай, мы тебя не выдадим… я не выдам.

На миг захотелось протянуть руку и взъерошить ему волосы, как в детстве, или даже щёлкнуть по носу — хоть немного разрядить напряжённую серьёзность. Но он ушёл — быстрее, чем Вэй Ан Ю успела отреагировать. Вновь оставшись в одиночестве, она полной грудью вдохнула густой цветочный аромат: пусть это было не тем чувством, которым делятся и о котором говорят вслух, но сейчас она старалась запомнить. Когда ещё ей доведётся дышать этим воздухом! Чуть поодаль послышались робкие шаги, и она, не оборачиваясь, заговорила:

— Цзян Чен, знаешь…

Но, обернувшись, вместо него Вэй Юн увидела Янь Ли. Осторожно подобрав длинный подол, та присела рядом, у самой кромки воды, и какое-то время они обе смотрели вдаль, туда, где скрывался под водой пылающий краешек солнца.

— Тебе правда придётся уезжать?

— Ну, что поделать: судьба такая — ни минуты покоя, — Вэй Ан Ю улыбалась широко, от уха до уха, и сама почти верила, что всё ещё может наладиться. Янь Ли протянула руку, дотронулась до её волос:

— Ты, как всегда, толком не причесалась.

— А зачем, если скоро всё равно ложиться спать? Правда, не стоит, я…

Над их головами остывал закат, и тут и там вспыхивали огоньки первых звёзд. Два отражения мерцали в воде, причудливо смешиваясь с листьями и бутонами лотоса. Когда-то они уже сидели так же над водой; сколько же лет назад это было? Золото небес сменилось глубокой синевой, подул лёгкий ветерок, тревожа воды озера, и их отражения — красивой молодой госпожи и другой, совсем непохожей, подёрнулись лёгкой рябью. Янь Ли была частью этого уютного мира, этой тёплой ночи и переливчатого блеска водной глади. Той неотъемлемой частью, которая, казалось, будет всегда. Они были очень, очень разными, и мало кто поверил бы, что кроткая молодая госпожа с мягкой улыбкой может расчёсывать волосы буйной смутьянке — а та, всегда ворчащая, что нечего тратить время на прихорашивания и есть дела поважнее, покорно замрёт, подставляясь. Цзян Чен издалека наблюдал за ними — несхожими меж собой, но одинаково близкими и родными, и вспоминал раз за разом покрасневшее от злости лицо матери, нахмуренные, круто изогнутые брови, стоило ей услышать о том, что Вэнь Чжао собирался сделать с ним и что себе позволял творить с Вэй Юн. Как удивлённо Цзян Фэн Мянь смотрел на жену, надолго замолчавшую, и затем коротко выдавившую из себя: «Выколола глаз, надо же… я бы убила».

Тихая ночь, сине-сиреневая с лёгкими проблесками тёплого света, окутывала их, и почти верилось, что зреющая буря на этот раз пройдёт стороной, и у них будет время — немного, ещё совсем немного…

Следующая ночь над Пристанью Лотоса озарилась кроваво-золотым светом другого солнца.


	19. Мне не снятся кошмары

Вокруг царила пыльная жара — вот уже вторую неделю не было дождей. То, что прежде казалось ласковым солнцем, славно согревающим после купания в реке, теперь обернулось врагом и норовило сжечь.

Вэй Юн — совсем маленькая — шла, едва успевая перебирать ногами, чтобы поспеть за отцом и матерью. На осле было слишком много поклажи, и малышка всякий раз мотала головой, когда папа пытался подсадить её наверх — не хотела сильнее нагружать бедолагу. Ничего. Она сильная, она может идти достаточно быстро, чтобы не отстать.

— Дай руку, малышка, — мама не оборачивается, смотрит только вперёд, и больше всего на свете хочется обогнать, заглянуть в лицо, вспомнить… Но она остаётся лишь уходящей тенью, лишь смутным пятном. От неё остался только голос; от отца нет и такой малости.

И вдруг время поддалось — Вэй Юн смогла взять мать за руку, вцепилась, повиснув, и про себя поклялась, что ни за что не разожмёт пальцы. Почти сразу она начала спотыкаться — но за другую руку подхватил отец.

Кажется, они и правда когда-то шли вот так через лес. Вэй Ан Ю не помнила — настолько это было давно.

Она была уже взрослой, но путь продолжался. Руки родителей ещё вели её за собой, сжимая ладони — до боли, до треска костей. Иссохшие, мёртвые руки, посеревшие, покрытые трупными пятнами. Нет, это не сломанные кости — что-то трещит совсем рядом…

Теперь можно было увидеть лица — сгнившие до такой степени, что на голых черепах едва виднелись ошмётки мягкой плоти. Когда Вэй Юн действительно была маленькой, даже в кошмарах она не видела родителей такими, потому что тогда не знала, как выглядят мёртвые.

Треск в ушах нарастал, и потянуло дымом: лес, через который пролегала дорога, горел.

Пусть всё это только снилось, страх сгореть, как мотылёк, задевший крылом свечу, был настоящим. В миг, когда поперёк дороги рухнуло пылающее дерево, преградило им путь, Вэй Ан Ю едва не закричала и потянула родителей назад. Пусть мёртвых, их всё ещё хотелось спасти, удержать.

— Ну же, не упрямься, — то, что было голосом матери, обратилось в задушенный хрип, — ты уже не маленькая, чтобы бояться. Пойдём с нами, А-Юн: мы устали ждать…

То, что прежде было помощью, ласковой поддержкой, обернулось железными оковами вокруг её запястий — оковами, из которых Вэй Ан Ю не могла вырваться, пока родители, пересмеиваясь о чём-то своём, шли вместе с ней в огонь. Она рванулась раз, другой, в отчаянии закричала, в каком-то безумии надеясь, что мертвецы попросту слепы и не видят сжимающегося огненного кольца, не чувствуют жара.

— Конечно, тебе надо сгореть! — почти возмущённо воскликнула мама и крепче стиснула пальцы. — Как же ты иначе пойдёшь за нами?..

— Я не хочу! Не сейчас… ещё не сейчас! — хватка неожиданно ослабла, и Вэй Ан Ю упала на спину. Она ударилась затылком, и в глазах ненадолго потемнело; когда же всё прояснилось, звуки стихли — ни страшного зова мёртвых, ни треска огня. Исчез и лес, и пыльный день, и даже солнце: вместо него в небе, где собрались тучи, похожие цветом на сырое мясо, застыл гигантский выдранный глаз.

Громыхнуло — и брюхо одной из туч лопнуло, вываливая вниз густое, липкое содержимое.

«Кровь», — подумалось неожиданно легко, словно это не по её лицу стекали тёмно-красные, горячие капли. Вэй Юн смотрела в небо — а огромный глаз, мутный и покрасневший, смотрел на неё.

Под её спиной, где раньше была сухая земля, было мягко и влажно — иначе и быть не может, когда лежишь в куче трупов, окутанная запахом сырости и гниения.

Боли и страха больше не осталось — на смену пришла лишь ломящая, бесконечная усталость. Вэй Юн ничто не держало; она могла встать, уйти, чтобы не замечать краем глаза искажённые мукой лица. Но лишь отрешённо подмечала: вон того парня, с которым они вместе отвлекали торговца-скрягу, пока Цзян Чен выносил из лавки кувшин с вином, разрубили надвое — и он лежит, скорчившись, с головой, треснувшей от макушки до нижней челюсти. А вон та ученица, на несколько лет младше неё самой, ещё пыталась идти — даже когда спина покрылась стрелами, точно ежиными колючками.

Полная неподвижность. Мёртвая тишина.

Звук собственного дыхания, биения сердца раздражал — ведь они нарушали покой этого места, бывшего прежде её домом, а сейчас — огромного склепа под открытым небом. Здесь, во сне, тихо; по-настоящему — славно пируют падальщики. Дикие псы, уцелевшие в пожаре, распугивают ворон, соревнуясь с ними за особенно аппетитные куски мяса.

Кучи мяса, которые когда-то были людьми.

Кажется, по щеке скатилась слеза, расчерчивая подсохшую кровавую корку. Вэй Ан Ю медленно села и посмотрела в сторону, зная заранее, что увидит.

Они стояли у стены, чуть порознь, как будто даже в смерти не смогли найти согласия. Роскошные некогда пурпурные одежды перемазались в крови, грязи и саже; на плече Цзян Фэн Мяня, зацепившись, плащом болталось обгоревшее знамя. Мадам Юй держалась прямо — назло подрубленным ногам и перерезанным нитям сухожилий.

«Хоть теперь, — грустно подумала Вэй Ан Ю, — вы могли бы стоять плечом к плечу».

Но кто-то показался из-за их спин — неужто они всего лишь расступились, пропуская? Девушка шла неловко, норовя завалиться набок, но Цзян Фэн Мянь всякий раз придерживал её, помогая выстоять; платье разорвано так, что стоит чуть качнуться — и обнажается худое тело, обезображенное порезами, синяками и кровоподтёками.

Мертва — ясно любому, достаточно лишь взглянуть на горло, обвязанное затянутым поясом. Борозда на коже не одна: кто-то развлекался, то ослабляя, то туже затягивая удавку, пока не треснула, не сломалась тонкая шея. И всё же, мёртвая, девушка продолжала улыбаться.

Впервые за всё время сна в Вэй Ан Ю по-настоящему зародился протестующий крик:

— Ты должна быть живой! Ты… ты ведь сбежала, наверняка сбежала!

Янь Ли качнула головой — пояс туже впился в лиловую шею. Она не могла жить, не могла говорить, но Вэй Юн слышала голос, печальный и такой же мёртвый, как всё, что окружало её в мире снов.

— Ты не пришла. А ты ведь знаешь… знаешь, что они бы со мной сделали.

Сверкающие тёмные глаза — единственное, что оставалось живым в лице Янь Ли — покраснели; правый лопнул и густой жижей потёк по бледной щеке.

Теперь все трое тянули к ней руки. Голоса, множество голосов, звали её к себе, обвиняли, проклинали… Вэй Ан Ю зажала уши.

Может… может, ей и в самом деле стоило бы сгореть вместе со всем, что было дорого.

Когда кто-то дотронулся до плеча, из горла вырвался вопль; не сразу Вэй Ан Ю поняла, что это было уже наяву. Цзян Чен — усталый и бледный, как мертвец, с тёмными кругами под глазами, вглядывался в её лицо. Не было ни дыма, ни огня, ни жуткого глаза в небе — только лишь дырявые стены сарая, где они в дороге заночевали. Сердце ещё колотилось, на лбу выступил холодный пот, и хотелось верить, что закричала она только внутри безумного кошмара.

— Тебе что-то приснилось, — Цзян Чен не спрашивал — утверждал, — страшное. 

Вэй Ан Ю поёжилась — очень уж прохладно, и нарочито долго теребила выцветшую ленту, приходя в себя.

— О да! Ты не поверишь, шиди: во сне за мною гонялся голый лютый мертвец. Он украл у меня всю «Улыбку императора» и не отдавал, а у меня даже меча не было при себе, чтобы…

— Да что ты вообще несёшь?! — взвился Цзян Чен, — Что, вот что с тобой надо сделать, чтобы ты перестала… проклятье…

В гневе он треснул по хлипкой стене их убежища — та предательски затрещала. Вэй Юн напустила на себя обиженный вид:

— Послушай, это не я, это всё мои сны; если бы ты не спрашивал — я б и не стала рассказывать. Но ты послушай, правда, там дальше было ещё страшнее, потому что потом вдруг явился Лань Ци Жэнь и начал гоняться уже за мной, вопя, что накажет за нарушение правил…

Всё увереннее, легче выдумывала Вэй Ан Ю подробности несуществующего сна; она продолжала шутить и смеяться — не зная, ранит этим или поможет. Уже не потому, что хотела разогнать тоску, давящую на них обоих; потому лишь, что боялась в тишине сойти с ума. Едва ли её слушали, а если и так — то не слышали.

Деревня вокруг них просыпалась, не замечая промозглости утра; сельчане тенями брели сквозь туман, и никому не было дела до двоих бродяг, чья одежда и волосы ещё пахли дымом. Вэй Ан Ю грустно подумала: ведь и правда — как в детстве. Так ли много отличается? Тогда погибли её родные родители, и вот теперь она снова потеряла семью.

«Не всю, — силясь подавить предательские слёзы, Вэй Юн быстро заморгала, — ещё не всю».

Среди тумана Цзян Чен, почти не моргая, смотрел на пурпурное кольцо на своём пальце.


	20. Триптих скорби

***

Ночь душила и давила на грудь, точно тяжёлым сапогом; сегодня шёл дождь, и промозглый холод просачивался в щели заброшенной хижины, где Цзян Чен решил скоротать ночь. Нет ничего хуже, чем идти, не имея толком цели: впервые ему приходилось решать, как поступить, без советчика, без опоры.

В этом холоде он остался совсем один.

Сотни раз он корил себя за то, что выпустил Вэй Ан Ю из виду; не иначе как кратким помешательством он мог теперь объяснить то, что позволил себе уйти в одиночестве. День за днём Цзян Чен искал её в городке у подножия горы, но крестьяне молчали, отводя глаза: быть может, они знали что-то, но их запугали так крепко, что не помогли бы ни новые угрозы, ни даже пытки. Нельзя было оставаться здесь, и всё же Цзян Чен ждал, раз за разом находя новый повод задержаться ещё ненадолго.

«Если она не вернётся сегодня ночью…» — даже мысленно он не мог закончить фразу. Потому что нужно продолжать путь; уж его местные выгораживать не станут — бросят на растерзание, лишь бы не подвергнуть опасности себя, своих родных.

Придётся уйти — и кто знает, доведётся ли им встретиться снова.

Порой Цзян Чен до одури злился на Вэй Юн, слишком легкомысленную после случившегося, и, срывая голос, требовал держаться серьёзнее; порой в недостойных воина рыданиях причитал, что ей, быть может, хватило бы тогда всего-то угроз, без ужасов вроде изодранной губы и выколотого глаза, и тогда орден Ци Шань Вэнь не явился бы в Пристань Лотоса, у них было бы время подготовить побег, и отец с матерью были бы живы. А Янь Ли? Цзян Чен не знал, что стало с сестрой — бесследно исчезла, растворилась среди огня и дыма.

Цзян Чен закрывал глаза — и видел усмешки заклинателей, носивших на одеждах красное солнце, занесённую для удара руку Вэнь Чжу Лю, и снова и снова — пожар, пожирающий всё, что было ему дорого, и вот теперь добравшийся до последнего, что осталось. Глубоко внутри что-то ворочалось, ныло, горело, и дикий зверь требовал выхода, крови, отмщения.

— Молодой господин Цзян!

Он вздрогнул, подскочил, ударившись о притолоку. Но на пороге стоял не солдат Ци Шань Вэнь, а крестьянин — бледный, с сероватой, как у мертвеца, кожей. Седые волосы, нечёсаные и растрёпанные, спадали на лицо. Сперва почудилось, что глаз у него нет, и лишь затем Цзян Чен понял: поблекли, выцвели, выражая там, где прежде были чувства, ледяную пустоту.

— Не беспокойтесь, молодой господин: я вас не выдам, — старик отступил на шаг, — но и спрятать вас не сумею: вам нужно уходить, и поскорее. Разведчики Вэнь расспрашивали в городе о вас…

— Только обо мне? — всеми силами Цзян Чен старался дышать ровно, даже услышав ответ:

— Только о вас.

Прочь, как можно дальше, гнал Цзян Чен назойливую мысль: нет причин беспокоиться о тех, кого уже настигли, кому нанесли последний удар. И кто не вернётся, о нет: останется лишь опустевшая оболочка, в которой нет и не будет души. Потерянный, почти пустой, он шёл к лесу, но остановился у самой границы, обернулся к неподвижно замершему старику. С чего вдруг подобная помощь, и уж не ждёт ли впереди засада?

— Мою единственную дочь, — точно прочитав что-то в его взгляде, заговорил старик, — забрали заклинатели Ци Шань Вэнь.

Больше он не сказал ничего — развернулся и зашагал обратно, навстречу деревенским огням. Цзян Чен — в противоположную сторону, под спасительный лесной покров, низко пригибаясь к земле. В ушах шумело, и в лихорадочном бреду хотелось плакать и кричать, и бежать вперёд, чтобы однажды взглянуть в глаза Вэнь Жо Ханю и всему его семейству — и заставить так же мучиться, так же смотреть, как горит Безночный Город, как раздавленными жуками корчатся в огне их изуродованная, истерзанная родня.

Всех… он убьёт их всех, до единого. За каждую сломанную жизнь, за реки пролитой крови он отплатит морями — и земля, и небеса содрогнутся, когда солнце низвергнется с небосвода.

Одежда отяжелела, впитав капли дождя, в сапогах хлюпало, но Цзян Чен не замечал этой досадной мелочи.

Глупо бояться воды, когда охвачен огнём.

***

Слово за словом, не видя сути, Не Хуай Сан повторял услышанное от пойманного разведчика Ци Шань Вэнь — слова, оборвавшиеся хрипом и бульканьем, когда он не сдержался, под одобрительным взглядом брата рассёк пленнику горло.

«Вэй Ан Ю казнена на горе Луан Цзан».

Не Мин Цзюе резко заметил, что никогда нельзя доверять до конца, что пленник мог солгать. Но внутри всё успокоилось, и штормящее море, бушевавшее внутри, вмёрзло в лёд, замерло, раня острыми кромками волн изодранную в клочья душу.

Если бы он отправился на поиски — тогда, когда всё только начиналось; если бы остался рядом, тогда…

«… Тогда бы и ты, и она погибли, — усмехнулась пустота голосом брата, — если Вэй Ан Ю не смогла себя защитить, то ты тем более не сумел бы».

Никогда — ни в один из дней жизни, даже в те, когда Не Мин Цзюе в гневе кричал, что из него не выйдет достойного заклинателя — Не Хуай Сан не чувствовал себя по-настоящему бессильным и бесполезным. И вот сейчас осознание навалилось тяжёлой, душащей волной — что он упустил шанс, пропустил момент, когда ещё мог всё исправить. Теперь можно сколько угодно хвататься за оружие, кричать о мести и тренироваться — до седьмого пота, до стёртых в кровь пальцев.

Но Вэй Юн уже умерла, и не вернётся — ни к нему, ни даже к кому-то другому.

Брат твердит, что нужно объединяться, что дело их жизни теперь — втоптать в грязь красно-белые знамёна; в груди его, точно задремавший ненадолго вулкан, вновь пробуждается ярость — та, что беспощадно сжигает всех и каждого, кто посмел встать на пути. Как ни старается Не Хуай Сан, его боль остаётся лишь болью, а лицо в отражении — усталым, как если бы прошёл без передышки многие мили. Немудрено: вот уже третий день, как он не мог уснуть. Вновь и вновь видя её во сне, он просыпался от сжимающих горло рыданий — и решил, что лучше вовсе не засыпать.

Нож в руке тускло поблескивает — рукоять затейливо украшена, и сам он невелик, скорее украшение, чем оружие. Но наточен достаточно остро.

Дрожащей рукой Не Хуай Сан сжимает прядь распущенных волос и режет. Волосы поддаются неохотно, и проще, верно, попросить кого-то о помощи, но хочется так — неловко, режа в кровь пальцы, когда лезвие соскакивает, а в глазах туманится от слёз.

Он едва помнил миг, когда маленький нож замер у горла, и усталость вдруг шепнула, что нет ничего такого в том, чтобы надавить снова и закончить всё — как боль, так и собственную никчёмность. Он не был сильным заклинателем; и уж тем более — не мог вернуть её к жизни. Всё казалось сном, дурным сном, от которого он пробудится, когда…

Но он лишь в голос рыдал, дрожа, и по шее стекала кровь из тонкого пореза — всего, на что хватило его сил, прежде чем боль вернула к реальности, той, где он не смог не то что добиться любви Вэй Юн, но даже защитить…

А затем нож вырвали из руки, и на Не Хуай Сана посмотрели знакомые глаза, горящие подобно тлеющим углям.

— Прости… я слабый. Слишком, слишком, я… — слова путались, как и мысли, и вся его жизнь теперь походила на пряжу, с которой поиграл десяток кошек — не ясно совершенно ничего. Он ждал, что сейчас брат ударит, закричит в гневе, требуя немедленно собраться с силами, но Не Мин Цзюе лишь удержал его в объятиях — крепко, как в детстве.

— Если хочешь, чтобы больше не болело, — его шёпот был похож на рокот дальнего грома, — Рань их, а не себя. Если ты действительно так любил её — разорви в клочья тех, кто посмел отнять.

— Скажи, — Не Хуай Сан вскинул голову, посмотрел на брата, — разве месть вернула хоть кого-то из мёртвых?

Не Мин Цзюе не колебался и мгновения:

— Нет. Но помогла обрести покой живым, и душам ушедших тоже.

Не Хуай Сан с трудом смог улыбнуться; порез на шее пульсировал болью, едва заметной по сравнению с той, что пожирала изнутри, но кровь уже не шла, обернувшись сухими багрово-коричневыми потёками на серо-золотом вороте, на неровно остриженных, торчащих в стороны волосах.

Да, брат всеми силами пытается его утешить — и это уже достаточная драгоценность: Не Мин Цзюе — яростный вихрь, он не из тех, кому свойственно обращать внимание на чужую скорбь, кто способен пожалеть, а не направить в бой. Ведь так, и никак иначе, справляется со своими печалями он сам. Вот только он не мог понять одного — самого главного.

Не Хуай Сан не желал покоя — ни себе, ни душе Вэй Ан Ю.

Он хотел лишь, чтобы она жила, и была рядом с ним.

***

В вечернем воздухе звенел, тая в тумане, протяжный плач гуциня.

Мелодия одна и та же, день ото дня.

Лань Ван Цзи играл сосредоточенно и отстранённо, как если бы всего лишь исполнял привычное упражнение: ни ошибки, ни оборванной струны — безупречное исполнение, каким был бы доволен любой из старших заклинателей. Лишь едва заметно дрожали плечи, но пальцы всё так же изящно порхали по струнам.

«Приди на мой зов…»

Звуки летели ввысь, наполняя всё кругом особым смыслом, и светлячки, вспыхивающие тут и там, сотнями уснувших и вновь пробуждённых душ кружились вокруг Лань Чжаня. Иногда живые огоньки подлетали совсем близко — и тотчас исчезали, померкнув на фоне белоснежного сияния. Откуда оно взялось? Лань Си Чень прищурился: в белом ореоле его младший брат и сам выглядел призраком, преисполненным скорбной торжественности древним духом, который исчезнет с первыми лучами рассвета.

Если не считать музыки, у берега озера царила тишина — только редкие шорохи, далёкие всплески, и, если прислушаться, биение сердца в такт, как если бы молодой заклинатель жил лишь потому, что продолжал играть. Но отзвучали последние ноты, растворились, дрожа, без остатка. Как ни бывало прежнего света; Лань Чжань чуть склонил голову, как в почтительном поклоне перед незримыми собеседниками. Только теперь заметив брата, он обернулся:

— Она не ответила.

«Ведь живая, — так он сказал несколько дней тому назад, — никогда не отзовётся, сколько бы я ни играл».

Этого не заметить со стороны, но глубоко внутри Лань Ван Цзи улыбается — робко и растерянно, как ребёнок, ещё толком не знающий, отчего ему так тепло в груди. Кажется, Лань Си Чень знает, как называется тот белоснежный свет, что почудился ему не так давно.

«Надежда».

А ещё он знает, что на зов не являются истерзанные, разбитые души, те, кто привязан к месту гибели, или вовсе заточён в плену собственного мёртвого тела. Что молчание в ответ — ещё не повод утверждать, что Вэй Ан Ю жива.

Но в сердце Лань Чжаня горит ровный, тёплый свет, а губы едва заметно изгибаются в призрачном подобии улыбки. Закрыв глаза, он заглядывает в собственную память — и ищет её взгляд хотя бы там, чтобы продержаться ещё немного, и быть тем, кто встретит на берегу.

— Она вернётся, — вдруг говорит он, прижимая руку к груди.

В день, когда Вэй Ан Ю вернулась тёмной тенью во главе орд мертвецов, когда прорезали лязг и грохот битвы пронзительные трели флейты, ему не достало сил ни увести за собой, ни пойти за ней.


	21. Осколки того, что осталось от нас: вернись

Мертвецы замерли, как в ожидании приказа, над полем битвы, но та, что привела их, вернула подобие жизни, замерла вместе с ними.

Лань Ван Цзи держал Вэй Ан Ю за руку, отчаянно, как на краю глубокой пропасти: казалось, шаг — и она исчезнет вновь, растворится во тьме, в которую погрузилась так глубоко. Она стояла неподвижно и не оборачивалась; он пытался заглянуть в лицо, но за растрёпанными волосами не видел его выражения.

— Вернись со мной в Гу Су.

Смех — злой и горький — ударил его, точно плеть:

— Ну конечно. Кому, как не второму Нефриту ордена Гу Су Лань, вести преступницу на справедливый суд своих старейшин!

Всю жизнь его учили, что надлежит быть сдержанным, а чувства, сколь бы глубоки они ни были, прятать под маской вечного безразличия. И вот сейчас Лань Чжань задыхался, давился словами — и всё никак не мог найти среди них нужные, те, что успокоят её, убедят…

— Я не дам тебя осудить.

Вэй Ан Ю вздрогнула и всё же обернулась. Внутри Лань Ван Цзи, как заклинание, повторял «Вернись», и вглядывался в знакомые глаза, в которых змеями клубилась неведомая прежде ярость. Не столько даже возвращения в Гу Су рука об руку он жаждал: хотел, чтобы исчезла та тьма, что липкой паутиной опутала её, чтобы взглянула на него — пусть даже с неприязнью — та, прежняя…

— С чего бы вдруг им спрашивать твоего разрешения?

«Я защищу тебя, укрою там, где они не сумеют достать; никто, никогда не навредит тебе, только вернись, я…» — глубоко внутри он говорил, захлёбываясь в бурном водовороте, но снаружи — загнанно дышал, как после долгого бега, и молчал.

— Думаешь, ты попросишь, и меня отпустят? О нет, они придумают на этот случай какое-нибудь особенное наказание… дай угадаю: прилюдную казнь? Пожизненное заточение в библиотеке — надо же кому-то восстанавливать их драгоценные книжки?

— Выслушай меня.

— С чего вдруг? Раньше-то кое-кто считал ниже своего достоинства со мной говорить.

Тёмная заклинательница, что стояла рядом, не видела в нём того, с кем рядом легко засыпала в тёмной пещере, среди запаха крови и тысяч тел, гниющих в мутной воде. Она видела врага — и насмехалась, как над врагом, била словами безжалостно, наотмашь.

Никогда Лань Ван Цзи не чувствовал себя настолько жалким.

— Ты говоришь, что не дашь осудить: предположим, поверю, что тебе есть какое-то дело — и что с того? Да будь я хоть твоей женой, они бы к тебе не прислушались: заперли бы меня на замок и выбросили ключ!

Череда воспоминаний вспыхнула перед внутренним взором, и ярче других — глубокая печаль отца, бледное, усталое лицо матери, чьи глаза угасли так задолго до смерти; она незаметно жила, будучи призраком для собственных детей и мужа, и словно даже не умерла — рассеялась летним туманом, как положено наваждению.

Вэй Юн — насмешливую, гордую, вольную — могут приговорить к тому же. Они найдут способ сломать, удержать взаперти; а ему… ему придётся смотреть ей в глаза — и видеть там клубящуюся тьму, нерастраченную ярость, пока однажды та не угаснет, сменившись безразличием и пустотой.

От собственных ли размышлений, от запаха ли разложения, витавшего над полем битвы, грудь сдавило. Рука, державшая уходящую Вэй Ан Ю, ослабла.

Тёмная заклинательница, сменившая ту, кто была ему так дорога, уходила, не оглядываясь, и Цзян Чен, на чьём лице смешались отвращение и яростное торжество, махнул, подзывая её к себе. Она уходила, избрав путь крови, тьмы и мести — и, как Лань Чжань ни силился, он не мог всерьёз осудить. Он не знал всего, что ей довелось пережить, но и того, что знал, хватало с лихвой, чтобы оправдать — увы, лишь в своих глазах.

Лань Ван Цзи устало смотрел на дым, уходящий в небо, и надеялся, что вскоре вернётся почти забытый покой; чтобы раны земли заросли, а следом за ним — и кровавые рубцы, оставленные в сердцах. Он клялся про себя, что вернёт Вэй Юн мир — и тогда она тоже сможет по-настоящему вернуться.

Но пока он лишь слышал её смех, смешанный с отчаянными криками, и едва различимый шёпот:

— Сомневался, что я приду за тобой?..

Вэй Ан Ю заливисто хохотала, и в её смехе было больше боли, чем в воплях умирающего Вэнь Чжао.

Она ушла, оставив рану глубже прежних, тем более чудовищную, что никто не мог бы за ледяным спокойствием эту рану разглядеть. Внешне всё осталось прежним: хладнокровный второй Нефрит клана Лань проводил долгие часы за восстановлением их библиотеки. Вот только вырастала рядом гора испорченных листков: вместо знакомых изречений о добродетели сами собой выводились те слова, что он должен был сказать — тогда, на поле боя; в чём должен был поклясться, чтобы увидеть в её лице пусть не ответ, но хоть мгновенное раздумье.

Однажды Лань Чжань отшвырнул кисть, оставив на бумаге неровный, перечёркивающий написанное мазок. Он вихрем пронёсся через двор, на ходу размышляя над благовидным предлогом, способным оправдать своё отсутствие, и готовился солгать — впервые, наверное, за всю жизнь. Облачные Глубины, едва восставшие из пепла после Аннигиляции Солнца, остались позади.

Надеясь, что его не вздумают догонять и останавливать, Лань Ван Цзи спешил в Пристань Лотоса.


	22. Осколки того, что осталось от нас: немного покоя

В тягучем молчании Вэй Ан Ю сидела на кровати, поджав ноги, и смотрела на плотную, непрозрачную повязку в своих руках. Раз за разом она отгоняла мысль, что, быть может, идея была не такой уж удачной, и нужно остановить всё, пока не дошло до точки невозврата. В душе бился панический страх, ненормально сильный. Она грустно усмехалась про себя.

Нет, слишком много шагов было сделано, чтобы теперь не дойти до конца. Ей даже хватило смелости поговорить с Цзян Ченом — и теперь, когда он готов помочь, отступить в испуге?

Вэй Юн подняла повязку, глубоко вздохнула — и завязала глаза, затянула узел так, что больно сдавило голову. Мир погрузился в темноту; она попыталась сосредоточиться на давнем воспоминании — но вместо этого вспоминала миг, когда сожгла последний мост.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты прежде объяснила, — Цзян Чен, нахмурившийся, задумчиво кусающий губу, выглядел куда старше своих лет. — В чём смысл этого… ритуала?

Пусть в тот день и час, когда впервые предстала перед его взором армия мертвецов, готовая сражаться против собственных убийц на его стороне, Цзян Чен и был счастлив, теперь, когда сходила на нет прежняя эйфория, он опасался — и не без оснований — того, что могло скрываться во мраке Тёмного Пути. Того, в чём они всё ещё нуждались — хотя бы затем, чтобы защитить ослабленный, почти уничтоженный орден в случае нового нападения.

— Чем больше страха, боли и отчаяния испытывают мертвецы, тем яростней они в бою, и тем труднее их остановить; но все эти чувства — их должен пропускать через себя и заклинатель тоже. Только так можно контролировать силу потока и удерживать их в узде.

Цзян Чен передёрнулся, и она видела это желание в его глазах — желание взять её за шкирку и хорошенько встряхнуть, чтобы снова пришла на место могущественной тёмной заклинательницы другая. Малышка Вэй Юн, которую он в детстве с видом маленького героя заслонял спиной от деревенских собак. «Смутьянка» Вэй Ан Ю, которой однажды хватило смелости озорно воскликнуть: «Учитель, вы желаете сами взглянуть?» — в лицо Лань Ци Жэню, отметившему, что среди бела дня пытаться пронести пару сосудов с вином за шиворотом, аккурат на груди, крайне неразумно…

Увы, не всё может быть, как раньше.

— Но настоящие воспоминания опасны, — продолжала Вэй Ан Ю, делая вид, что не заметила его движения. — Почему? Боль от них тяжело обуздать. Если же воспоминание будет ненастоящим, созданным и внушённым — должно быть легче. Да, внушённое не будет столь же ярким и болезненным, но достаточно найти нужную точку, где всё могло пойти хуже — намного хуже, чем было наяву; в миг, когда нужно будет остановиться, я лишь скажу себе: «Этого не было», — и будет достаточно, чтобы сдержать силу всего потока.

В расплывчатых словах слабо угадывалась суть: Цзян Чен до конца не понимал, что именно собирается сделать Вэй Ан Ю, и потому задумчиво повёл пальцем по воздуху, словно вычерчивая невидимую глазу схему:

— Значит… ты боишься сорваться? Потерять контроль?

— Вовсе не боюсь; скажем так, заранее готовлю пути отступления, если вдруг что-то пойдёт не по плану. Разве не это зовётся стратегическим мышлением?

— Так что именно ты собираешься делать? И что тебе нужно от меня?

Этих вопросов она ждала и боялась — и потому, как всегда в особо нервные моменты жизни, Вэй Ан Ю затараторила:

— Для того, чтобы всё прошло как надо, нужен мужчина — лучше бы моих лет или, по крайней мере, не сильно старше. Поможешь с поисками?

Цзян Чен поперхнулся возмущением:

— Это слишком! Приносить человека в жертву ради какого-то тёмного ритуала… Да будь это даже пленная шавка Вэнь, от нас бы отвернулись все союзники до единого — и были бы совершенно правы! Как глава ордена, я тебе запрещаю!

Лицо Вэй Ан Ю стремительно утратило торжественную серьёзность: сперва изобразилась на нём растерянность, а затем она в голос расхохоталась.

— Сколь же ты дурного обо мне, оказывается, мнения! Не беспокойся, ритуал не так страшен, а мужчина после уйдёт живым и, возможно, даже довольным жизнью. Он и нужен-то лишь для того, чтобы облечь воспоминание в плоть — так будет проще создать нужный образ для искажения.

И «глава ордена» вновь закашлялся — на сей раз поняв, что именно имелось в виду. Вэй Юн терпеливо дождалась, пока он выпрямился и потряс головой, пробормотав:

— Звучит как совершенное безумие.

— Эй, не смотри так: я ведь не тебя поучаствовать прошу. Всего-то найти кого-нибудь — кто потом не станет трезвонить на каждом углу, присочиняя по ходу подробность-другую. Я бы и сама занялась, да только от меня, чего доброго, это примут за предложение сей же час сбегать под венец, а мне надо всего-то на одну ночь.

Долго, долго он молчал, прежде чем спросил:

— Это действительно необходимо?

— Ты не меньше других боишься, что однажды мёртвые обратятся против нас. Пока орден ещё не окреп, мы не можем отказаться от преимущества. А я предлагаю разумное решение — думаешь, я не перебрала с десяток других? Да, есть и другие пути, но этот безопаснее прочих.

«Безопаснее потому, что не пострадает никто, кроме меня».

Она хорошо знала его — и, сколько бы неодобрения ни горело в его глазах, Цзян Чен лишь коротко уточнил:

— И что мне сказать? Этому… мужчине?

— Можешь сказать как есть: от него ничего не требуется, кроме тела. И лучше скажи, чтобы молчал — не говорил ни слова; в том воспоминании их и без того предостаточно…

В той ночи, когда лишь по счастливой случайности Вэнь Чжао — тот, кого она своими руками измучила и истерзала, мстя стократ за всё совершённое зло — не стал её первым мужчиной.

Но ведь всё могло пойти куда хуже, верно?

Добровольно лишённая зрения, она вдруг подумала: может, это и не лучшая идея. Она могла ощущать шёлк одежды, которую не пришло в голову заранее снять, и мягкость простыни; могла слышать шаги человека, вошедшего в комнату. Его приближения она ждала, точно нападения, и вспоминала — красные драпировки, скользкое платье, змеёй рвущееся из рук, невозмутимый взгляд Вэнь Чжу Лю ей в спину.

Не думать ни о чём, кроме этого. Не дарить себе даже минутного наслаждения воспоминанием о том, как хрустели кости и разрываемая плоть; как по-девичьи визжал Вэнь Чжао, когда та, что была прежде его любовницей, а стала ныне мёртвой куклой в руках грозной противницы, впилась в его достоинство зубами и откусила.

Это было потом. После того дня, воспоминание о котором должно измениться.

Мужчина коснулся её плеча. Вэй Ан Ю вздрогнула — лишь за мгновение до прикосновения она уловила движение воздуха и сообразила, что он совсем рядом. Когда только успел так приблизиться? Дотрагивался незнакомец почти невесомо, словно не осмелел и сам до конца не поверил, что ему действительно можно. Боится гнева господина — или что она, чего доброго, повторит проделанный воскрешённой Ван Лин Цзяо трюк?

От этой мысли горло сжалось, и Вэй Юн едва не стошнило.

Словно понимая, каково это — не видеть, незнакомец, не отнимая руки, провёл вверх по шее. Ладонь, тёплая, чуть шершавая, погладила по щеке. Дыша через раз, Вэй Ан Ю представляла высокомерную усмешку, жадный взгляд, запах хмеля.

«Вот ведь интересно выходит, — усмехнулась она, ощутив на губах тепло чужого дыхания, — столько раз уже целовалась, что хорошо бы, наверное, для приличия хоть раз влюбиться».

Тот, чьего лица она сквозь повязку не могла видеть, взял её за руку — слишком легко, слишком бережно для того, чтобы воспоминание вновь не померкло. Она почти сердилась и размышляла, что, наверное, стоит сказать ему поторопиться и не затягивать на всю ночь то, с чем можно управиться и за десяток минут; но — молчала, боясь, что он ответит, и что голос человека рядом вдруг окажется ей знаком.

Так уж вышло, что когда приличным девицам положено мечтать о пышной свадьбе, и тайком — о первой ночи, что за нею последует, Вэй Ан Ю куда больше занимал вопрос выживания, а после — секреты тёмного пути, та сила, что до сих пор оставалась сокрытой. Сила, которой достаточно, чтобы спасти и защитить. Тут и там ходили слухи о её развратном, недопустимом поведении, и всякий полагал, что ей, само собой, уже довелось познать мужчину — и сейчас даже было немного жаль, что это неправда.

Вэй Юн протянула руку к незнакомцу, медленно ощупала его плечи, лицо, запустила пальцы в волосы.

«Это была твоя собственная идея, — укорила она себя за несвоевременную трусость, — не можешь — так выстави сейчас же за дверь!»

Никогда бы ей не пришло в голову, что одно воспоминание — воспоминание, что должно было утонуть в крови и криках убитого ею Вэнь Чжао — может ранить так сильно, что придётся успокаивать себя, как если бы мёртвый враг и впрямь восстал и вот-вот исполнит своё чудовищное намерение.

Это было слишком для неё, но…

… Но незнакомец, почувствовав её дрожь, вдруг подался вперёд и поцеловал — в лоб, целомудренно, как испуганное дитя. Что-то сорвалось внутри; Вэй Ан Ю прижалась к нему и тихо заплакала, лишь мельком подумав: вот бы Цзян Чен и правда отыскал кого-то не слишком говорливого.

Он медленно гладил вздрагивающие плечи, и было в тепле, которое ей дарили, что-то щемящее, близкое, родное. Как будто Вэй Юн всю жизнь знала этого человека, который сейчас должен был претворить в жизнь её ночной кошмар, знала его прикосновения, его поцелуи. Помнила и запах — чистоты, сандалового дерева. Вот незнакомец протянул руку к повязке на глазах, пропитавшейся её слезами, собираясь снять — Вэй Ан Ю чуть отстранилась, помотала головой и снова прильнула к близкому теплу.

Что-то из той, далёкой жизни, где от неё ещё не требовалось рваться из кожи вон, чтобы защитить и спасти, из светлых времён, которые, придя во снах, сводили с ума сильнее, чем запах палёной плоти и люди, корчащиеся в огне; больнее, чем иглы под ногтями, страшнее, чем голоса духов горы Луан Цзан.

Страшнее, чем воспоминание о том дне, когда усмехающийся Вэнь Чжао, глядя на неё, чуть живую, единственным глазом, говорил: «Я бы с радостью ослепил тебя, но успеешь ли ты помучиться как следует? Цени мою щедрость, Юн-Юн: если как следует обслужишь моих солдат, я только выжгу тебе глаза — и оставлю жить».

Когда она, не помня себя от ужаса, на грани безумия смеялась у края обрыва, и кричала ему в лицо, что вернётся, непременно вернётся самым страшным демоном, что он может вообразить, а после, не дожидаясь, пока её поймают, сама прыгнула вниз.

Теперь же Вэй Ан Ю владела собственным кошмаром, мяла его, как глину, и незаметно для себя — всё крепче прижимала к себе незнакомца, жадно вдыхая успокаивающий запах. Он дёрнулся, как если бы хотел вывернуться, уйти, но она не размыкала сплетённых на его шее рук.

— Останься, — шепнула она, наугад ткнулась губами — получилось в ухо. Мужчина рвано вздохнул; руки с шеи опустились ниже, приспустили одежду с плеч. Внутри что-то сжалось, на этот раз — не от страха. Незнакомец крепко сложен, тело тренированное: солдат или заклинатель. Вэй Юн поймала себя на мысли, что пытается понять, как он выглядит, и тяжело вздохнула. Дураку понятно, что не выйдет воспользоваться этими робкими прикосновениями, полными затаённого восторга, чтобы сосредоточиться на нужном воспоминании, исказить в необходимую сторону.

Вот только Вэй Юн сама уже не была уверена, что хочет именно этого. Недавний ужас отступал, сменяясь интересом и другим, слабо знакомым чувством, которому всё же хотелось дать волю.

Может, так этот надоедливый кошмар закончится?

Вот ладонь невидимого партнёра скользнула по ключицам вниз: он чуть ослабил пояс, медленно потянул край ворота на её груди — и, вздрогнув, замер.

«Никак, тоже первый раз видит женщину», — решила Вэй Юн про себя, и от этого стало ещё спокойнее. По крайней мере, она и незнакомец, если не считать повязки, были в равном положении.

А затем его губы легко коснулись клейма.

Вэй Ан Ю ахнула и зажала рот ладонью; что-то изменилось, словно её реакция наконец-то убедила незнакомца в реальности происходящего. Он крепко обнял её, не прекращая целовать грудь, плечи, шею… Вэй Юн недовольно поморщилась и потянула его вверх: полулежать на подушках вот так, распластанной и уязвимой, ей не нравилось.

Чувствовать всем телом теплую тяжесть, самой целовать, гладить, а порой в минутном озорстве прикусывать кожу и зализывать след, ей нравилось куда больше; от частых хриплых вздохов совсем рядом кружилась голова.

«Не уходи, — Вэй Ан Ю больше не говорила ничего вслух, заменяя слова короткими, неловкими поцелуями, — не уходи никуда; останься так, ещё ненадолго».

Как утверждали те немногие сведения об акте любви, что удавалось украдкой услышать — в первый раз должно было быть больно. Но особенной боли она не испытала — лишь лёгкое, тянущее неудобство. Привыкая, Вэй Юн решила для себя, что это уж точно не страшнее клинка, вонзённого в грудь, и даже приятно — хотя не приятнее тех сладостных минут, когда её перед этим ласкали рукой, а она, сама не зная, из желания ли доставить удовольствие или ненавязчиво оценивая масштабы грядущей катастрофы, осторожно гладила сквозь одежду в ответ.

После Вэй Юн мало что помнила, кроме того, что быстро перестала сдерживать рвущиеся наружу томные вздохи, и что незнакомец, успокаивая, держал её за руку, крепко сплетая их пальцы. Помнила дрожь желания, которой мужчина встречал каждый её стон, и что мельком подумала: а если это кто-то из соучеников, кто вечно мнил её своей недоступной мечтой? Тогда она засмеялась — представлять себя даже в такой миг чьей-то «роковой красавицей» было безумно смешно. Помнила, как за миг до конца их общего наслаждения незнакомец попытался отстраниться, что сама удержала, сжав коленями бока.

А затем они лежали вдвоём, и оба пытались отдышаться. Вэй Ан Ю прислушалась к ощущениям: нет, всё ещё никакой чудовищной боли — только слегка саднило, если слишком резко повернёшься. Это бы причинило серьёзное беспокойство лишь в одном случае: вздумай она прямо сейчас куда-то ехать верхом.

Незнакомец же гладил её по голове, изредка касаясь губами виска — да, совсем не так, как она ожидала. Этому мужчине полагалось относиться к ней как к элитной куртизанке, в лучшем случае — как к девице на одну ночь. Он же вёл себя как влюблённый — и сейчас, когда возбуждение отступило, это немного злило. Потому как единственный, кто в открытую сходил по ней с ума, такими длинными волосами, как сегодняшний партнёр, похвастаться уже не мог.

Тяжесть, та, что ненадолго отступила, вновь навалилась на Вэй Ан Ю, и следом за эйфорией пришло раздражение: сколько же в этом человеке притворства! Она откашлялась, выравнивая дыхание, и заговорила — не снимая повязки:

— Благодарю: ты в самом деле помог, кто бы ты ни был.

«… но сейчас тебе нужно уйти», — она не договорила, потому что тот, кто стал её первым любовником, вдруг метнулся в сторону — так стремительно, что она, кажется, оцарапала ему запястье; вот он склонился к лицу, к повязке, хотел что-то сказать — но Вэй Юн сама зажала ему рот ладонью.

В такой нелепой позе незнакомец ненадолго замер, а затем отшатнулся. Торопливый шорох одежды, удаляющиеся шаги, грохот двери, как если бы мужчина, выбегая прочь, задел её плечом. И, наконец, тишина.

Только теперь, оставшись в одиночестве, Вэй Юн сняла повязку. Глаза постепенно привыкали снова видеть свет: она посмотрела на свои руки, словно видела их в первый раз, и усмехнулась, заметив лёгкую дрожь. Вэй Ан Ю потёрла покрасневший, слегка натёртый локоть и подумала: как же быстро испарился её любовник — как приятное, будоражащее сновидение. Запах, так круживший голову, быстро растворился в душном аромате плавящихся свечей. Забавно: как ни смотри, на простынях — ни следа крови.

И всё же кое-что в этом приключении было неловким: взгляд глаза в глаза Цзян Чену после, как к единственному посвящённому по-настоящему в её тайну — посвящённому даже больше, чем она, ведь он знал того мужчину в лицо. Вэй Юн уже сложила в голове, как можно обернуть произошедшее в свою пользу. Да, ночь с незнакомцем не помогла исказить воспоминание в худшую сторону. И всё же не прошла бесполезным, хоть и любопытным опытом — потому что теперь она, погружаясь в настоящую боль с головой, могла вынырнуть, воспользовавшись сегодняшним воспоминанием как точкой опоры. Даже интересно, что ей такой вариант сдерживания и не пришёл в голову…

Цзян Чен смотрел на неё без осуждения, скорее, задумчиво, и это беспокоило. Пусть только попробует развеять тайну, назвать имя — она и ему, на правах не присягнувшей на верность ордену, но его шицзе, чем-нибудь заткнёт рот!

— Вэй Ан Ю, — и в самом деле начал он с непривычной торжественностью, — тот мужчина, который захотел участвовать в этом твоём «ритуале»…

Вэй Юн замахала руками:

— Избавь, избавь меня от подробностей! Слышать о нём ничего не хочу. Уж не задумал ли ты, чего доброго, сплавить меня замуж? Так вот, я заранее отказываюсь, будь он хоть император собственной персоной!

«Да, вышло не то, что задумано; мне, если подумать, даже понравилось. Но повторять? Нет уж, спасибо, есть дела и поинтереснее!»

Жизнь в Пристани Лотоса вновь неспешно потекла своим чередом. Иногда Вэй Юн вспоминала — о трепете, с которыми незнакомец касался её, в поцелуях выказывая больше восхищения, чем иные — в почтительных поклонах, и о замешательстве в лице Цзян Чена, когда речь случайно заходила о проведённом «ритуале», о его постоянных попытках назвать имя, от которых она бежала, как от огня, а то и по-детски затыкала уши.

Три с половиной месяца спустя, когда она покинула Пристань Лотоса и устремилась к месту, что должно было стать её могилой — к горе Луан Цзан, ведя за собой уцелевших членов клана Вэнь, Вэй Ан Ю перестала и вспоминать.


	23. Осколки того, что осталось от нас: два сердца

Слабость в коленях — тем более омерзительная, что совершенно неясного происхождения — терзала Вэй Ан Ю уже много недель, не давая толком сосредоточиться. Уверенная приверженка метода «всё, что нельзя вылечить, и лечить нет смысла, а что можно — само пройдёт», она терпела с честью — до тех пор, пока не прибавилась к слабости тошнота, вполне достаточная, чтобы зажимать рот и нос при любом резком запахе, которых отчего-то стало вокруг слишком много. Именно поэтому она всё же явилась к Вэнь Цин — разумеется, в смутной надежде, что дело окажется плёвым, вроде лёгкого отравления. Даже почти не возражала, когда Вэнь Цин велела раздеться, ощупала живот, а затем надолго замолчала, углубившись в собственные записи.

Вот только Вэнь Цин, отложив их, наконец, посмотрела строго, точно благовоспитанная мать на дочь, явившуюся домой под утро после разгульной ночи. Вэй Ан Ю, вполне чувствуя себя загулявшей дочерью, запахнула ворот поплотнее.

— Давно это у тебя?

— Дай-ка подумать: да, началось ещё в Пристани Лотоса, но не так сильно. А вот последний месяц… не смотри так! Думала: само пройдёт.

— Кто твой мужчина?

— Вэнь Цин, ты какие-то странные вопросы задаёшь; а ведь я достаточно сильная, чтобы узнать о любой болезни, не нужно меня убалтывать и успокаивать.

Ей казалось, что готова она в самом деле к любому, даже самому чудовищному известию — но, как оказалось, кое-что не уместилось даже в пределы страшных предположений вроде тяжёлого отравления трупным ядом или разрушения тела под пагубным влиянием Тёмного Пути.

— Я всего-то к тому, что тебе самой извещать этого мужчину о будущем счастливом отцовстве.

Вэй Ан Ю подавилась остатком тирады и долго кашляла, даже после того как её похлопали по спине. Отдышавшись, она немедленно попыталась рассмеяться:

— Ну и шутки у тебя, а я ведь почти поверила: брось, скажи честно — я ведь что-то не то съела, да? Или умираю от страшной болезни? Давай ещё раз, только серьёзно, а то, знаешь ли, так и от разорвавшегося сердца умереть недолго.

Вместо ответа её снова хлопнули — на сей раз по плечу, и вдруг пришло осознание, что говорили всерьёз, и в вопросе, сколь неуместным он ни казался, не скрывалось шутки или подкола. Глядя в строгое лицо Вэнь Цин, Вэй Ан Ю заметалась туда-сюда по комнате, растерянно дёргая свисающий конец красной ленты.

— Нет-нет-нет, невозможно, так быть не может, — бормотала она, в глубине души прекрасно понимая, что может, ещё как: смешно в её годы не знать, от чего зарождается жизнь. Правда, знание это Вэй Юн никогда, даже во сне, не примеряла на себя, оно было отчуждённым и далёким — таким же, как напыщенные изречения о добродетели, гармонии и внутреннем покое. Оно существовало по отдельности, как нечто имеющее право быть, но где-то далеко, с кем-то другим — в её жизни то лишь пустые строки на книжном листе.

Вэнь Цин, по-своему поняв её метания, переспросила:

— У тебя ведь есть кто-то, верно?

— Да, да, был, но это неважно: я лица-то его не знаю, не то что… — поймав удивлённый взгляд Вэнь Цин, Вэй Юн предпочла не распространяться о подробностях, — Но быть не может! Не может, и всё тут!

— Ты хочешь сказать, что я настолько никудышная целительница, что способна в таком вопросе ошибиться?

— Нет, что ты! — напуганная ледяным спокойствием в её голосе, Вэй Ан Ю замахала руками. — Ты лучшая целительница из всех, кого я знаю, честное слово, не могу даже представить кого-то, кто будет лучше тебя!

— Тогда откуда эти сомнения?

Вместо ответа Вэй Ан Ю сдавленно икнула, а затем проворно метнулась на улицу; Вэнь Цин подумалось, что её, наверное, снова затошнило, но волновалась она напрасно: доброго здравия пациентки вполне хватило на то, чтобы легко вскочить на крышу и там удобно устроиться, держась за голову, словно вдруг заломило в висках. Глядя на неё снизу вверх, Вэнь Цин покачала головой: сама как ребёнок, честное слово!

— Вэй Ан Ю, слезь немедленно! В конце концов, ты взрослая заклинательница!

— Я взрослая, сильная и уверенная в себе заклинательница, и мне очень уютно на этой крыше! — донеслось в ответ. И что с ней сделаешь? Не лезть же следом, стаскивая великую и ужасную Старейшину И Лин за ухо, как нашкодившую адептку? Чуть громче, чем прежде, Вэнь Цин крикнула:

— Слезай!

— Слезу, если ты признаешься, что это была шутка и на самом деле я смертельно больна!

— Ладно, ты умираешь от ужасной болезни, ещё пара недель — и тебе придётся задуматься над тем, чтобы самой бродить по миру воскрешённым трупом…

Как ей показалось, с крыши посмотрели почти с надеждой, впрочем, почти сразу угасшей:

— Ты это говоришь только потому, что хочешь, чтоб я спустилась, да?

— Точно схватываешь.

Под пристальным взглядом она всё же спустилась — медленнее, как будто немного бережнее, чем обычно; кипящие внутри чувства требовали выхода, и она раздражённо пнула подвернувшуюся под ноги кадушку:

— Какая из меня мать, Вэнь Цин? Услышит кто — и не поверят… Я должна быть сильной, должна защищать нас всех — а какая из меня защитница, если дальше будет хуже?!

Вэнь Цин, словно каждый день наблюдала нечто подобное, смотрела, склонив голову набок, как Вэй Ан Ю мечется по двору, цепляется за волосы обеими руками так, что не остаётся и следа от прежней в меру аккуратной причёски, как с каждой минутой, с каждой фразой всё яснее вырисовывается картина будущего — судя по полубезумному взгляду, отнюдь не утешительная. Вэй Юн жалко попыталась улыбнуться:

— Ну… если подумать… вы же мне поможете, правда? Я ведь даже не представляю, что делают с детьми — а видела тех, кто по одному крику понимает, что маленькому нужно… Наверное, я не разговариваю на этом странном младенческом! Я… я заклинательница, не чья-то жена и уж точно не мать!

А потом она затихла, словно всё, что горело и кипело внутри, вдруг погасло, и плечи устало опустились. Она отошла чуть в сторону — к нависшему над склоном старому дереву — и привалилась лбом к коре, словно так могла найти утешение.

— Есть особые травы, — Вэнь Цин говорила неторопливо, делая вид, что любуется туманной далью, — Будешь принимать отвар из них перед сном — и через неделю твоё тело отторгнет нерождённое дитя. Не думаю, что такой сильной заклинательнице, как ты, боль станет серьёзной помехой…

Она осеклась, вдруг увидев, как побелело лицо Вэй Ан Ю, как она, даже не отдавая себе отчёта, вскинула руки, прикрывая живот. Словно ей хотелось защитить живое существо внутри не только от возможной гибели, но даже от разговоров о подобном.

— От того, что спрячешься, само не пропадёт. Как ты сама думаешь, — Вэнь Цин чуть нахмурилась, — ты готова?

— Не-а. Не готова, совершенно, ни капельки. Знала бы, что такое с первого раза может получиться, никогда бы… а, неважно, — Вэй Ан Ю отмахнулась, словно речь шла о чём-то мелком и незначительном. — Вот только я стольких убила, что даже интересно, как это — привести кого-то в мир, а не наоборот. И потом, у меня есть пока время свыкнуться. Это наверняка не страшнее, чем воскрешать мёртвых — ведь не страшнее же?

Болтая без умолку, она то и дело посмеивалась, иногда дёргала Вэнь Цин за рукав, сама похожая сейчас не на грозную повелительницу армии мертвецов, музыка чьей демонической флейты поднимала павших и бросала в кровавые битвы, а на девочку, маленькую и растерянно-неловкую. Быть жёсткой с этой девочкой не получалось — и Вэнь Цин отстранила её, слегка пожав руку:

— Тебе не нужно убеждать меня. Важно лишь то, чего хочешь ты. И на что готова пойти. Я всего лишь хочу, чтобы ты понимала, на что именно идёшь. Беременная, да и после, с ребёнком — ты будешь уязвимой.

— Я едва узнала, а ты хочешь, чтобы я уже решила, что думаю; дай мне срок — день-другой, и я отвечу, хорошо?

Вэнь Цин кивнула и зашагала прочь. Ей никогда не нужно было объяснять, когда действительно стоит уйти, оставить наедине с собой — и неподъёмно-тяжёлыми мыслями.

Как назло, самые неразрешимые вопросы зарождаются тогда, когда не у кого спросить совета. Да и у кого она спросила бы там, в прежней жизни? Разве хватило бы ей смелости взглянуть в глаза пусть бы даже Цзян Фэн Мяню, тому, кто никогда бы не осудил — и поделиться тем, что она ждёт ребёнка от неизвестного мужчины, да ещё и в первое мгновение только о том и могла думать, как бы от досадной помехи избавиться? А мадам Юй? Она, чего доброго, выдумала бы себе самое страшное — и с новой силой накинулась бы на воспитанницу, а заодно — на сына и мужа, точно не зная, кого подозревать, и потому на всякий случай попрекая обоих. Представлять, как наяву, эти крики и ругань, было больно — но отчасти успокаивающе, словно хотя бы в памяти, но эти люди ещё были рядом с ней.

Говорят, будто души ушедших, тех, кто не остался привязан к собственной плоти, однажды возвращаются, чтобы родиться снова; жаль, никак не понять, чья душа у того, кто пока ещё часть её. Может, это кто-то из них — из тех, кого она так хорошо знала и любила?

— Бедная, бедная душа, — Вэй Юн невольно усмехнулась и быстро заморгала, стряхивая накатившие слёзы с ресниц, — из всех матерей, у которых ты могла родиться вновь, тебе досталась именно я. Да ещё так не вовремя.

Теперь, когда никого не было рядом, она закрыла глаза и сосредоточилась на потоках энергии ци, протекающих сквозь тело. Вэй Ан Ю исследовала себя, как прежде, когда случалось направлять духовные силы на исцеление внутреннего перелома или кровотечения. Если погрузиться в это состояние достаточно глубоко, отрешиться от внешнего мира — услышишь ток собственной крови, плавный, точно шум быстрой реки, и стук сердца вдруг покажется громким, точно ритмичные удары по барабану.

Да, в знакомой музыке действительно что-то переменилось, пока робкое, едва уловимое — и Вэй Юн поняла, что именно.

Подставляя лицо прохладному ветерку, та, кого называли Старейшиной И Лин, слушала, как бьются в ней два сердца.


	24. Осколки того, что осталось от нас: когда разгорелся огонь

На всём пути Цзян Чен почти не встретил живых: лишь изувеченные тела не единожды убитых и вновь оживлённых, лишь равнодушные белые глаза. Мертвецы не двигались, лишь колыхались на ветру их волосы и полы одежд; одна трель зловещей флейты, и они тотчас кинутся в бой. Те немногие, что осмелились взглянуть на прибывшего, смотрели издалека, из-за спин мертвецов; только одна старуха, по дряхлости, очевидно, не боящаяся смерти, робко поприветствовала его и попросила не слишком утруждать «госпожу Вэй», которой и без того «трудно приходится». Цзян Чен не удостоил её ответом, лишь отстранил с пути.

Он пришёл поговорить с Вэй Ан Ю, а не с ними.

Его ждали на пороге дома. Похоже, ей нездоровилось — бледная, непривычно серьёзная и сосредоточенная, Вэй Ан Ю смотрела на него без особого выражения. Они не виделись почти год, но она, как будто подозревая, зачем к ней явились, не выказывала ни радости, ни даже интереса. Подумалось, что она и сама смахивает на мертвеца: Цзян Чен передёрнулся. Задерживаться здесь не хотелось, и потому он заговорил:

— Ты покинула Пристань Лотоса без моего дозволения. Ты в лицо оскорбила главу ордена Лань Лин Цзинь; наконец, ты убила нескольких членов его ордена и увела с собой военнопленных…

— И зачем же ты пришёл, шиди? Зачитать мне приговор?

Всю жизнь Вэй Юн обращалась к нему именно так, но сейчас внутри полыхнуло: как смеет она делать вид, что ничего не случилось, что бегство её, убийство надсмотрщиков, воскрешение мёртвых не стоит и выеденного яйца?! Кровь ударила в голову, и громче, чем прежде, Цзян Чен воскликнул:

— Сколько ещё мне защищать тебя перед другими орденами? Думаешь, о тебе просто забудут? Позволят творить, что вздумается?

— Я не спрашиваю их разрешения, как и твоего. Назови меня преступницей, изгони — и тебе не придётся держать за меня ответ. Давно бы следовало так и поступить.

Как можно оставаться равнодушной, будто речь идёт о детской склоке, а не о настоящей угрозе?! И неужто и на минуту она не задумалась, что он не желает ей смерти, как многие теперь, что хочет лишь увести с опасной тропы, пусть даже придётся действовать силой?

— Ты приговоришь себя — ради чего?! За них? За ублюдков из клана Вэнь? Если бы ты выдала их на суд — тебя никто бы не стал преследовать!

— За женщин, детей и стариков, — поправила Вэй Ан Ю, как будто это что-то меняло.

— Чьи мужья, отцы, братья и сыновья до последнего сражались против нас. Очнись, наконец! Ты можешь поручиться, что сегодняшние дети, которым их матери расскажут о гибели отцов, не пожелают завтра отомстить? Что старуха, которая кажется такой немощной, не травила воду в колодце, чтобы ослабить врага?

— Если так судить, то нет на земле невиновных, — она напустила на себя скучающе-раздражённый вид, как будто видела в нём вздорное дитя, в голове которого отсутствует какая-то очевидная истина.

Вот только они уже не дети, и битва, если переговоры не увенчаются успехом, будет совсем иной. Беспощадной, и, что куда страшнее, смертельной.

— Нет, Вэй Ан Ю. Ты не можешь. Ты греешь на груди клубок ядовитых змей, разрушаешь свою жизнь и душу ради тех, кто однажды вонзит нож в спину.

— Я и сама могу защититься, и более не прошу покровительства.

— Воскресишь орды мертвецов и отправишь в новые битвы? Мало тебе того, что и прежде твои «бойцы» не различали своих и чужих, и убивали без разбора?!

— Потому-то я и работаю над этим.

Хотелось бы сказать себе, что он вовсе не узнаёт эту женщину, что она не может быть той, кого приютил и воспитал отец. Но куда страшнее было то, что он узнавал, что лишь теперь видел, как прорастают зловещие семена, посеянные в её душе. То, что было всегда, но расцвело лишь теперь. О смертях союзников Вэй Ан Ю говорила без сожаления, как о чём-то мелком и неважном; как о досадном недоразумении, которое она, разумеется, в силах исправить.

— Работаешь?

Вэй Юн жестом поманила его внутрь; увидев, что скрывалось за стенами дома, Цзян Чен внутренне содрогнулся. Мертвец, скованный цепями и множеством печатей, почуял их и с усилием повернул голову.

С трудом в этом искажённом мукой лице он узнал Вэнь Нина.

— Я могла бы пробудить его сознание, — как ни в чём ни бывало, продолжала Вэй Ан Ю, — заставить его вспомнить, кем он был.

Услышав такую нелепицу, Цзян Чен едва подавил смешок:

— Что, думаешь сделать из него снова человека?

Но затем он понял, что Вэй Юн не шутит, и про себя выругался: почему ждал так долго? Почему не пришёл за ней раньше? Она ведь совершенно выжила из ума! Безумию следовало положить конец, но прежде чем рука Цзян Чена легла на рукоять меча, Вэй Ан Ю встала между ним и мертвецом.

— Ты не посмеешь тронуть его. Я обещала Вэнь Цин вернуть Вэнь Нина — таким, каким он был прежде. И я исполню эту клятву.

— Много ли стоят твои клятвы: ведь и мне ты когда-то присягала на верность.

Она нахмурилась, но не отступилась, заслоняя спиной страшный результат своих трудов. Скованный лютый мертвец попытался вырваться из плена сдерживающих печатей; из его груди вырвался клокочущий то ли хрип, то ли рёв. А затем из соседней комнаты вдруг раздался звук, который Цзян Чен никак не ожидал услышать: детский плач.

Вэй Ан Ю, стремительно изменившись в лице, дёрнулась и с явным усилием удержала себя на месте. Цзян Чен первым вошёл в комнату и сразу же увидел колыбель, малыш в которой — несомненно, живой — хныкал и тёр кулачками красные щёки. Вэй Юн вошла следом, склонилась над ребёнком. Маленькая ручка тотчас цепко ухватила край ленты и потянула на себя. Цзян Чен, наблюдая за тем, как потрясающе беспомощно его шицзе укачивает малыша, криво усмехнулся:

— И кого ты защищаешь — тех, кто бросает младенца в одном доме с лютым мертвецом!

Вэй Ан Ю попыталась повернуться, но ребёнок всё ещё сжимал ленту, прихватив заодно прядь волос, а потому она лишь недовольно скосила глаза:

— А куда, скажи, мне ещё девать собственного сына? Здесь не так-то много мест, где достаточно тепло, а ведь надо ещё, чтобы я услышала, когда он плачет!

Осознание на миг лишило его дара речи, и совсем другими глазами Цзян Чен посмотрел на малыша, высчитывая в уме и не до конца веря.

— Это твой сын?.. — особенно выделив брезгливое «это», переспросил он, размышляя над всем, что случилось в последний год — над её поспешным бегством, над гневными словами, что она кричала ему в лицо, уходя вместе с Вэнь Цин на поиски её пропавшего брата. Поиски, с которых не вернулась в Юн Мен, предпочла опозорить собственное имя, встав на защиту жалких остатков клана, который когда-то вместе с ним клялась под корень уничтожить.

А затем он вспомнил того, чьё тело она так страстно желала оживить, то, как она улыбалась Вэнь Нину при жизни, вспомнил «ритуал» — и картина предательства, самого чудовищного, какое Вэй Юн могла совершить, сложилась до конца.

Не подозревая о буре, бушующей в его душе, Вэй Ан Ю с трудом разжала маленькие пальчики, выпрямилась, поправила изрядно потрёпанную причёску:

— Не «это». Его зовут Вэй Юань.

— Вэй? — тяжёлое от сдерживаемого гнева дыхание со свистом вырывалось сквозь зубы. — А, может, всё-таки Вэнь?

В висках колотилась кровь; в глазах потемнело, и всё, о чём он теперь мог думать — это о проклятом ребёнке, общей крови той, кому он доверял, и одного из безликого множества тех, кто не заслужил и мгновения жизни.

— Теперь-то ясно… — он отступил, глядя и на неё, и на ребёнка как громом поражённый, — ты знала! Знала!

Ребёнок, почуяв его гнев, снова заплакал; на миг Цзян Чену захотелось свернуть выродку шею, а затем закинуть его мать на плечо и волочь, отбивающуюся, назад в Пристань Лотоса. Когда он успел её потерять? Когда решил, что можно позволить этой смутьянке жить своим умом?! И всё же он помнил орды мертвецов у подножия горы: нет, живым ему после не выбраться.

— Что ты несёшь? Сделай милость, объясни, что такое тебе вдруг открылось!

— «Ритуал», как же… Искала прикрытие? Надеялась, что я не пойму? — Цзян Чен глухо расхохотался и обернулся к двери — той, за которой бессильно выл лютый мертвец. Всё складывалось одно к одному — даже изрядно удивившее прислугу отсутствие на простынях крови после той ночи. Тогда лишь мельком подумалось, что у Вэй Юн до того был любовник; теперь всё крепла уверенность, что известно и лицо, и имя.

— Я-то думал, ты на моей стороне, а ты… какой же я дурак! И как давно ты была с ним?! — Цзян Чен презрительно плюнул в сторону мертвеца. — Как долго надеялась скрываться? Не лги мне! Иначе зачем бы тебе возвращать его…

Мельком погладив рыдающего сына по голове, Вэй Ан Ю воскликнула:

— По-твоему, если я женщина, то у меня и причин других быть не может, кроме великой любви?!

Любовь? Нет, Цзян Чен не думал о любви. Слишком хорошо запомнился ему взгляд Вэй Ан Ю — отстранённый, как если бы перед ней был эксперимент, пусть драгоценный, но всё же лишь результат долгого, изнурительного труда. Так она смотрела на обоих, и на мертвеца, и на младенца.

Умеет ли то, что осталось от неё, искренне любить?

— Что, так хочешь познакомить ребёнка с отцом?

— Ты с ума сошёл!

— Теперь-то понимаю, — он вновь засмеялся без следа веселья, — вот кого ты спасала, кого защищала; выживи он в плену — ты, чего доброго, прислала бы мне приглашение на свадьбу! Вот обрадовался бы отец: драгоценная воспитанница породнилась с его убийцами!

Вэй Юн вскинула дрожащую руку и замерла на середине движения, как если бы с трудом удержалась, чтобы не отвесить пощёчину:

— Да ты меня и слышать не хочешь! Люди под моей защитой невиновны, а ты требуешь, чтобы я выдала их для казни; ты желаешь смерти и вечного забвения тому, кто помог нам. Разве этого не довольно, чтобы мне теперь считать тебя безумцем?! Нет, тебе лучше выдумать вздор, в который проще верится!

— А что ты прикажешь думать? — как ни старался Цзян Чен держать маску спокойствия, сквозь речь его сочился яд. — Ты сбежала из Пристани Лотоса — так своевременно, а затем прятала ребёнка!

— Прятала?! Да у меня просто не было гонца, которого заклинатели не убили бы на подходе!

Теперь всё сделалось неважным: что бы она ни сказала, Цзян Чен уже не мог, не хотел верить ей. Женщина, стоявшая перед ним, и сама не спешила больше убеждать, как будто не нуждалась ни в его мнении, ни в понимании. Упрямая и чужая.

— Если ты будешь и дальше защищать их, сгинешь вместе с ними. Тот, кто словом или делом поддержал тиранию Ци Шань Вэнь — враг нашего союза.

Он надеялся увидеть хоть тень прозрения, надеялся, что Вэй Юн, по крайней мере, задумается о сыне, едва успевшем увидеть свет. О ребёнке, которого столь многие пожелают разорвать за материнские грехи. Но нет — лишь новая усмешка:

— Ах да. Тебе ведь важно лишь то, что теперь подумают главы других орденов; до справедливости тебе уже давно дела нет.

Терпение, и без того не безграничное, с треском лопнуло.

— Я думаю о благе ордена Юн Мен Цзян; о том, как спасти тебя от суда, от верной гибели. Уж не знаю, о чём и чем думаешь ты!

За спиной громыхнуло, и всё стихло; Вэй Ан Ю не оборачивалась, но знала: Цзян Чен уходит, как всегда, пылая яростью и даже не думая как следует прояснить дело. Вот же упрямец: как вобьёт что-нибудь себе в голову, так и палкой не выбьёшь! То существо, которое осталось от Вэнь Нина, осознало тщетность своих попыток освободиться и затихло. Замолчал и младенец. Повисла тишина, тревожная, душная, густая, как воздух перед грозой.

— Ну вот, малыш Юань, — чуть отстранённо заговорила Вэй Ан Ю, играя с сыном, как с котёнком, кончиком ленты, — мы и остались совсем одни. Ничего. Хотят нас достать, так пусть попробуют!

Одна из последних нитей, связывавших её с прошлым, натянулась до предела — и оборвалась. Тот, с кем Вэй Юн росла бок о бок, уходил, больше не оборачиваясь: в глубине его глаз пылало злое пламя, которое, обернувшись гневом, могло бы спалить дотла гору Луан Цзан, И Лин, весь мир.


	25. Осколки того, что осталось от нас: раскол

— Я знаю, о чём ты попросишь, и мой ответ — нет.

Не Мин Цзюе отвернулся, показывая, что разговор, тягостный потому, что повторялся уже не единожды, окончен. Брат, похожий на блеклую тень самого себя, как не услышал отказа:

— Пожалуйста… не выступай на Луан Цзан.

Возможно, стоило бы подыскать слова оправдания, разъяснить как следует, что нерушимый союз, сложившийся во времена Аннигиляции Солнца, должен остаться таковым. Вот только дело было не в союзниках. В той, что затаилась на горе, Не Мин Цзюе видел не ту ученицу, что по нелепой случайности так запала в душу его брата, но опасную противницу, играющую с огнём.

Нет. Сам огонь. Лесной пожар, который давно следовало потушить.

— Я люблю её.

Это было единственным оправданием, и потому столь ничтожным, что Не Мин Цзюе стукнул кулаком по столу. Столешница затрещала.

— И потому слеп! Она убийца.

Не Хуай Сан перевёл дыхание: знает, что слёзы не разжалобят, лишь снова исказит лицо старшего разочарование и презрение.

— Это была случайность. Я не верю, что она… — голос сорвался и стих.

— Ты толком не видел её, не говорил с ней уже два года. Люди меняются и быстрее.

Прежде в сердце теплились остатки жалости, но сейчас вместо страждущего влюблённого глава ордена Цин Хэ Не видел перед собой глупого ребёнка, выпрашивающего в качестве игрушки ядовитую змею, и едва держался, чтобы не отвесить затрещину.

— Вэй Ан Ю, — голос Не Мин Цзюе звенел, как натянутая тетива, — предала свой орден ради горстки военнопленных и мужчины из клана Вэнь. Если есть у тебя хоть немного гордости, меньшее, что ты можешь сделать — не стоять на пути!

Брат стискивал зубы — и молчал. Поборов язвительное желание сперва приказать принести тряпку, чтобы вытереть лужи из слёз, а затем «спохватиться», что тряпка уже здесь, Не Мин Цзюе глубоко вдохнул. Нелегко воспитывать того, кто считает, что уже дорос до собственных решений.

— Завтра я отправлюсь с войсками к горе. Ты останешься здесь вести дела ордена в моё отсутствие.

Не Хуай Сан отшатнулся, как если бы вдруг увидел перед собой чудовище:

— Нет.

В другое время Не Мин Цзюе гордился бы тем, что брат рвётся в бой, но сейчас зло оскалился: о каком бое речь! Он спешит играть в героя, спасать жалкую тень той возлюбленной, которую себе благополучно выдумал, приписав смутьянке Вэй Ан Ю все мыслимые и немыслимые достоинства.

— Хочешь меня остановить? Что ж, убей.

Не Хуай Сан икнул и жалобно, по-детски вытаращил глаза. Не Мин Цзюе продолжал, как если бы сказанное им было ничуть не страшнее предложения выпить чаю:

— Чему ты так удивляешься? Если меня не станет, главой ордена будешь ты — и тебе придётся принимать решения. Я решил: раз ты так хочешь её спасти — дам тебе шанс. Что такое? Ты снова забыл, где твоя сабля? Мне одолжить свою?!

Покачнувшись, точно волна ярости в самом деле была физически ощутима, Не Хуай Сан попятился.

— Ты с ума сошёл! Я бы никогда… против тебя…

Ноги его едва держали, и он рухнул на колени, закрыл лицо руками. Взрослый юноша рыдал, как дитя, и Не Мин Цзюе нахмурился: если такова любовь, то стоит благодарить судьбу, что на пути не повстречалась подобная женщина. Сходить с ума, унижаться — ради той, которая так недвусмысленно тебя отвергла?

— Я хочу поговорить с ней. Я мог бы… — Не Хуай Сан запнулся, вдруг осознав, что не может подобрать слова. Не Мин Цзюе стиснул зубы. Брат, всю жизнь покорный и податливый, как необожжённая глина, из которого он не терял надежды сделать со временем достойного заклинателя, раздражал его этой нелепой преданностью женщине, давно канувшей в небытие. Та, что училась в Гу Су вместе с ним, была непокорна, но невинна; самому Не Мин Цзюе, чтобы не испытывать к «любимой» ничего, кроме глубочайшего отвращения, хватило бы и чего-то одного из длинного списка её грехов: обращения к тёмному пути, убийства Цзинь Цзы Сюаня, ребёнка, рождённого от их врага.

— Время переговоров закончилось. Безумцев останавливают, брат: если же её не остановили слова, остановят наши мечи!

Пылая гневом, он вышел из комнаты; лишь украдкой шевельнулась совесть, и Не Мин Цзюе подозвал слугу. Отдав приказ проследить за братом, чтобы тот не совершил дурного, он устало выдохнул: тягостные разговоры всегда выматывали больше, чем сражения. Только теперь он направился в свои покои.

Не Хуай Сан же всю ночь провёл без сна. Измученный дурными предчувствиями, с давящей болью в голове он смотрел с балкона вслед уходящей армии, смотрел на туманный изгиб горной тропы, за которым они скрылись, неподвижный, точно статуя. Затем что-то щёлкнуло внутри, и на место боли, гневу, обиде вдруг пришла холодная ясность. Нужно спуститься вниз и собрать припасы, а ещё понадобится карта. И оружие. Без оружия сейчас не обойтись.

Не знал он пока лишь того, что будет делать на месте.

Когда первым доберётся до горы Луан Цзан.


	26. Осколки того, что осталось от нас: больше ничего

Здесь царила жуткая тишина: ни поющих птиц, ни шелеста листьев. Спасительный лес заканчивался, и впереди начиналась другая земля — выжженная, мёртвая. Человек, скрывавшийся на горе, постарался на славу — теперь всякий, кто подойдёт ближе положенного, окажется как на ладони.

И это… беспокоило.

Что хуже всего, Не Хуай Сан не видел мёртвых — тех, что охраняли подходы к горе. Он сомневался, что в этой части слухи лгали, и означать это могло только одно: неясно, с какой стороны могут атаковать.

Решимость, давшая трещину в первую же ночь пути, робко пискнула, придавленная паническим желанием бежать, пока не поздно. Конь чутко шевелил ушами, бил копытом, зло вгрызаясь в узду. Не Хуай Сан похлопал его по холке, успокаивая: хоть не ему одному не по себе.

Но назад дороги не было. Пока он опережает союзную армию, но незначительно — на двое суток пути. Чем дольше он медлит, тем меньше времени остаётся на претворение в жизнь его безумного плана. Давно, давно стоило вмешаться — не сейчас, когда всё уже застыло на краю бездны, готовое вот-вот сорваться.

Первый удар пришёлся слева и выбил из седла; от падения в глазах на миг потемнело, и лишь затем пришла резкая боль, прострелившая запястье. Невольно вырвался вопль ужаса: падая, Не Хуай Сан мельком увидел противника — высокого, крупного мертвеца с отвисшей до груди нижней челюстью и, что куда хуже, мечом, достаточно острым, чтобы разрубить от плеча до пояса. Конь встал на дыбы, готовый обрушить на мертвеца тяжёлые копыта, но тот играючи для такой махины увернулся. Сверкнуло лезвие; Не Хуай Сан едва успел отшатнуться, прежде чем конь завалился набок, суча ногами. Даже думать не хотелось, что бы с ним стало, придави его такой вес: так и умер бы, не в бою, а раздавленный, как мелкий зверёк под колесом телеги. К запаху разложения, исходящему от мёртвого, добавился запах крови.

Белые глаза мертвеца, ничего не выражающие, посмотрели на противника; из глотки вырвался булькающий рёв. Не Хуай Сан икнул и дрожащей рукой потянулся к поясу — за саблей. Глупость: с вывихнутой, а то и сломанной рукой он не сможет защититься. Да кого он обманывает?! Даже завершись падение удачно, исход боя ясен ещё до начала: выпотрошат живьём — точно так же, как до того несчастного коня. Тем более тени приближались со всех сторон: хрипящие, рычащие, точно дикие звери, из чьей плоти лишь по нелепой случайности вылепили подобие человеческих фигур. Вот вооружённый мертвец шагнул к нему, но не ударил — лишь с силой ухватил за руку, едва не выворачивая из сустава.

Как будто хочет не убить, а удержать — ведь ничто не мешало снести оторопевшему противнику голову или вспороть живот. Смерть, казавшаяся неизбежной мгновение назад, наступать не спешила. Лютым мертвецам не свойственно подолгу играть с жертвами, как кошки играют с мышами: нет, его не убьют, по крайней мере, не допросив.

А вести допрос здесь некому — кроме той, с кем он и пришёл поговорить.

Всё это Не Хуай Сан проговаривал про себя, чтобы не смотреть на убитого коня, на тёмные вены, вздувшиеся на удерживающей серой руке. Не видеть, как смыкается круг мертвецов. Чтобы снова не закричать, он закрыл глаза.

Будь им приказано убивать — убили бы на месте, а не медлили. Не Хуай Сан не чувствовал больше страха. Даже если потом убьют, сейчас ему ничего не угрожало. Больше ничего.

***

Когда ты в столь незавидном положении, лучше не смотреть по сторонам: станет хуже. Не Хуай Сан не размыкал век, лишь покорно перебирал ногами, и то скорее затем, чтобы лишённый собственного разума провожатый, чего доброго, не оторвал ему руку. Запах смерти становился невыносимым, и даже не хотелось думать, каково Вэй Юн здесь, среди мёртвых.

— Разведчик? — предположил смутно знакомый голос. Не Хуай Сан вздрогнул, открыл глаза и оторопел. Женщина в чёрном и красном, так похожая на себя прежнюю и не похожая одновременно, стояла за спинами своих мёртвых стражей, положив руки им на плечи, точно близким друзьям. Вот она разглядела его лицо — и настороженность пусть не ушла совсем, но примешалась к ней заметная доля недоумения.

— Ты?..

Не Хуай Сан торопливо закивал; Вэй Ан Ю не отреагировала и пробормотала под нос.

— Если ты уже здесь, значит, и основные силы на подходе. Проклятье. Раньше, чем я думала.

— В двух днях пути, если будут идти с прежней скоростью. Не думаю, что перед боем они решатся измотать солдат спешкой.

Бормотание прекратилось, и она посмотрела на Не Хуай Сана с незабываемым выражением лица. Чем-то вроде: «Уже сдаёшься? Я ведь даже не начала тебя пытать!»

Она видит вражеского разведчика. Не друга юности и уж тем более не того, кто нашёл бы в себе силы приблизиться к горе ради неё.

— Понимаю, тебе сложно поверить, но я не шпион, честное слово! Наоборот я… Вэй Юн, я хочу тебе помочь.

— Тебе вообще повезло, что ты жив. Я приказала им, если увидят разведчика-одиночку, доставить ко мне, но не была уверена, что они поняли приказ. Мертвецы без непосредственного контроля непредсказуемы.

Что-то было не так в их разговоре. Пожалуй, всё. Остатки решительного порыва развеивались под напором её спокойствия, сосредоточенной отрешённости. Вонзилось в грудь острое осознание: если Вэй Юн сейчас сочтёт его лжецом — прикажет мёртвым разорвать на части, может, лишь зажмурится или отвернётся. Вряд ли даже теперь она захочет смотреть, как умирает тот, кого она звала другом.

В гулкой пустоте внутри эхом отдавался её голос, далёкий, словно они стояли на разных сторонах глубокого ущелья:

— Я дам тебе уйти, но больше не возвращайся.

— Да послушай же! — он дёрнулся, но мёртвый страж удержал на месте — без усилий, как пушинку, и только затрещало повреждённое запястье.

— Ты не изменишь главного: уже скоро здесь начнётся битва.

Не Хуай Сан закричал: хоть она и стояла недалеко, отделённая от него заслоном из мёртвых воинов, отчего-то казалось, что иначе его голос будет слишком слабым и не достигнет её слуха:

— Нет, если здесь ничего не останется ещё до её начала!

Вэй Ан Ю непонимающе обернулась: он видел, как её рука потянулась к флейте, и вдруг остро осознал, что, вздумай он сейчас выдержать паузу, продолжать бы пришлось с клинком у горла. Она не верит. Но теперь, по крайней мере, слушает.

— Здесь достаточно мертвецов в одеждах клана Вэнь; огонь обезобразит тела. Гора Луан Цзан будет гореть, так, что ещё издалека увидят дым. Когда же явятся — здесь будут блуждать сотни лютых мертвецов, но ни следа живых. Было бы прекрасно, если бы нашли труп женщины, а поблизости — то, что останется от твоей флейты. По крайней мере, на какое-то время они останутся на горе, попытаются разузнать, что здесь случилось. Тем временем ты и твои люди отступите к…

Не дав закончить, она скрестила руки на груди:

— Не забывай, с ними заклинатели из Гу Су. А здесь достаточно духов-свидетелей, которых можно расспросить; уничтожу их или уведу за собой — только новые подозрения.

Всё же Вэй Ан Ю говорила так, словно готова была принять помощь, и это придавало сил, заставляло отступить страх и неуверенность. Приободрившись, Не Хуай Сан распрямился, насколько позволяли удерживающие его руки:

— У вас будет время, чтобы отступить и рассредоточиться, и тогда…

— И тогда все, кого я защищала, погибнут. Они не воины: не сумеют долго скрываться, не выдержат пути. Меня же продолжат преследовать, хоть бы я сбежала за край света, и рано или поздно мне придётся дать бой. А здесь достаточно выгодная позиция.

Да, теперь Не Хуай Сан понял, что именно его беспокоило: о битве, где столь многие жизни могут оборваться, и непременно оборвутся, Вэй Юн рассуждала как об игре, в которой ей, конечно же, нужно победить. Ни на миг не пугали возможные жертвы, как если бы она могла в самом деле всё поправить и вдохнуть в мёртвые тела ушедшую жизнь, а не только лишь жалкое подобие. Она не боялась, лишь готовилась к новому раунду игры.

Так же легко говорил о смерти брат.

— Может, сбежать и стоило бы, но не теперь. Сам говоришь, войска уже на подходе. Если ты хотел помочь, следовало бы заняться этим немного раньше.

Упрёк из её уст в том, в чём он сам себя не раз упрекал прежде, уколол вдвойне.

— Я думал… понимаешь…

— Ты не хотел выбирать чью-то сторону. Тем более — мою.

— Неправда! Вэй Юн, поверь, пожалуйста: я для тебя что угодно сделаю, только позволь мне сейчас…

Вэй Ан Ю прищурилась; её глаза, прежде полные спокойствия, теперь походили на бездонные тёмные водовороты, в глубине которых то и дело вспыхивали красные отсветы огня.

— Даже останешься здесь? На моей стороне?

Невысказанная тирада, в которой Не Хуай Сан готов был клясться этой женщине в любви и умолять хотя бы попытаться избежать боя, застыла на губах. Сердце пропустило несколько ударов. Он надеялся уговорить её на побег, планировал отступление, и не подумал лишь об одном: что Вэй Юн не собирается отступать.

— Не знаю.

Она глубоко вдохнула, пожала плечами, как будто ждала такого ответа и теперь получила подтверждение собственным мыслям.

— Тебе нужно уйти.

— Я хочу жить вместе с тобой, а не умереть вдвоём.

Больше всего на свете он хотел бы сейчас освободиться от хватки мёртвого стража, броситься к Вэй Ан Ю и прижать к себе — так же, как в тот день, когда они были лишь пленниками ордена Ци Шань Вэнь. Когда зло, которое требовалось победить, чтобы жить счастливо, было куда очевиднее, чем теперь. А ещё — не решать, кто из близких больше заслужил право жить, не выбирать между ней и братом, перечеркнуть всё то, что разделило их.

— Уходи. Тебе лучше не быть здесь, когда начнётся бой.

— Ты могла бы изобразить, что я у тебя в заложниках; тогда брат… — вновь попытался Не Хуай Сан. Вэй Юн усмехнулась:

— Не Мин Цзюе не похож на дурака, который в это поверит. Иди. Мне нужно спрятать сына и остальных.

Сына.

Когда он успел забыть, что здесь, среди мертвецов, может быть что-то маленькое и беззащитное? Ребёнку сейчас едва исполнился год, и он не поймёт, что значит скрываться, не станет плакать тише, как ни проси. Говоря о том, кто не сможет скрываться, уж не имела ли Вэй Ан Ю в виду и мальчика тоже?

Повинуясь короткой трели флейты, провожатый поволок его назад; ряды мертвецов смыкались, образуя меж ним и Вэй Юн неприступную стену.

— Слушай… — Не Хуай Сан круто развернулся, почти не заметив боли в руке; вспыхнула в сердце надежда, что Вэй Ан Ю всё же вняла его предупреждениям, что осознала собственное безрассудство и беспомощность. Он ждал; она молчала, глядя то на него, то куда-то в сторону, и в задумчивости теребила кончик ленты. Затем вздохнула и покачала головой:

— Нет. Ничего.

«Я могу увезти твоего сына», — да, без слов было ясно, о чём его только что хотели попросить. Вот только безжалостный голос разума ярко обрисовывал последствия: даже если каким-то чудом удастся вывезти малютку и не столкнуться по дороге с заклинателями союзных армий, куда потом идти? Отвезти домой? Да, это поможет выиграть немного времени — до того дня, пока не вернётся Не Мин Цзюе. Он в самом деле не дурак: сразу же догадается, чьё дитя приютил младший. Не Хуай Сан не хотел верить, что его брат способен казнить ребёнка предательницы, но полностью исключить такой вариант не мог.

И Вэй Юн… она это тоже понимает. Она даже не разочарована, потому что с самого начала не надеялась и не ждала его поддержки. Не Хуай Сан дышал через раз, и впервые понимал, что чувствует сорвавшийся с ветки лист, когда его из стороны в сторону швыряет буря. И всё же больше не оборачивался.

Она смотрела ему вслед — та, кому лишь чудо поможет пережить битву. Та, кого скоро не станет так же, как в своё время не стало матери и отца; война поглотит её, не оставив следа. Не Хуай Сан всем сердцем хотел пожелать Вэй Ан Ю победы, хотел надеяться, что битва закончится в её пользу. Но затем вспоминал брата, Цзян Чена, других глав орденов, рядовых заклинателей — всех, кого знал. Её победа, почти невозможная, станет реальностью лишь тогда, когда их сердца перестанут биться.

Он не знал, что сказать, и не сказал больше ничего.

***

Не Хуай Сан неподвижно стоял на холме, глядя вниз, в долину. Отсюда он, незамеченный, мог следить за ходом боя. Он не знал, как и когда присоединится к брату, и хватит ли на это вообще сил.

Время, когда непосредственное вмешательство могло что-то решить, прошло. Он мог лишь смотреть — отсюда, из сомнительной безопасности — на вереницы огней внизу. То, преисполненные решимости, шли в атаку армии четырёх орденов. Сотни заклинателей — против неё одной. Раз за разом уговаривая себя, что сделал всё, что мог, Не Хуай Сан заглушал голос совести, твердящий, что этого было недостаточно.

Что-то ещё. Может, раньше, не сейчас. Ты мог это остановить, но ждал до последнего, потому что верил, что всё решится само собой.

Безумная война, где всё, что он знал, вдруг оказалось лишь красивой ложью, лишь памятью об ушедших днях, которые не вернуть, кипела там, вдалеке. Там его брат, которого он любил и которому не мог воспротивиться, сражался против той, кого так хотелось спасти. Но никто больше не прислушивался к словам; огненными змеями сходились огни, расползалось пламя пожара и корчились в нём тени, неясно, живые или мёртвые. До холма ветер доносил запах гари, крови и трупной гнили, далёкий лязг мечей и крики командиров.

И — флейта. Слабая, едва слышная демоническая музыка, направлявшая мёртвые легионы в атаку, но такая беззащитная перед надвигающимся пламенем. Не Хуай Сан не знал, слышит ли её на самом деле или то лишь его воображение, его память вырисовывает среди огня фигуру женщины, упрямо стоящей в одиночку против целого мира…

Последняя трель флейты — отчаянная, как будто надорванная, вонзилась в пылающие небеса — и смолкла.

Не осталось больше ничего.


	27. Возрождение

Снова чувствовать тело было странно и непривычно — как если бы тринадцать лет длился лёгкий сон, и вот теперь дух снова скован тяжестью плоти. Едва успела Вэй Ан Ю почесать, не открывая глаз, ноющий локоть, как получила смачный пинок.

«Добро пожаловать в новую жизнь, о великая тёмная заклинательница, чьей воле подвластна сама смерть», — подумала она в полёте и открыла глаза, дабы увидеть того несчастного, который посмел поднять на неё руку. Несчастный оказался разодетым юнцом, чьи маленькие злые глазки тонули в необъятных щеках. Вэй Ан Ю потёрла низ спины и воскликнула:

— Ты, однако, совсем невоспитанный тип: как тебе не стыдно бить женщину!

Новый голос, к которому ей теперь следовало бы привыкать, оказался неожиданно низким. «Невоспитанный тип», за спиной которого маячила пара типов в одежде попроще — очевидно, слуги, побелел от злости:

— Совсем свихнулся?! Да чтобы обрезанный рукав вроде тебя указывал мне… Да тут всё кругом моё, и ты, и твои вещички!

Прежде чем осмыслять ситуацию до конца, Вэй Ан Ю нахмурилась. Ах, обрезанный рукав? Свихнулся? Ну так она сейчас им покажет сумасшедшего! Преодолевая сопротивление вялого, слишком заторможенного тела она кинулась к оторопевшим обидчикам с раскинутым для объятий руками:

— Иди ко мне, я тебя поцелую!

Юнец отшатнулся, замахнулся; Вэй Юн уклонилась от удара и запечатлела на толстой щеке звонкий поцелуй. Тотчас раздался визг, смахивающий на поросячий. Обидчик всплеснул руками и кинулся бежать, держась за щеку так, словно его по меньшей мере укусила ядовитая змея. Слуги, затравленно оглядываясь, поспешили за ним: никак, переживают, что им тоже достанется немного любви.

— Т-ты пожалеешь! Пожалеешь, слышал?! Я твой дом сожгу и тебя вместе с ним! — пискнул обидчик — разумеется, с безопасного расстояния.

«Я сражалась с армиями четырёх великих орденов на горе Луан Цзан; уж как-нибудь выстою против вас троих», — фыркнула она про себя, но вслух, разумеется, этого не сказала. Вместо этого Вэй Юн скорчила дурашливую рожицу — так, по её мнению, должен был выглядеть сумасшедший — и жалобно протянула:

— А я — это кто?

Толстяк вытаращил глаза — так, что их стало возможно различить:

— Этот выродок совсем спятил!

Отскочив, чтобы не получить по лицу — голова закружилась, и Вэй Ан Ю, потеряв равновесие, едва не завалилась набок — она крикнула:

— Нет, ты скажи! Скажи, как меня зовут, а то опять поцелую!

— Мо Сюань Юй! Уйди, уйди от меня! — в ответе, впрочем, не было нужды — постепенно в памяти всплывали образы из жизни призывателя, ради чего-то пожертвовавшего свой тело добровольно. Постойте-ка, чего он там хотел?..

Тут слуги, наконец, смогли в полной мере осознать страшную угрозу для господина, и потому встали на пути стеной. Попытка кинуться с объятиями закончилась ударом по лицу, такой силы, что Вэй Юн опрокинулась на спину. Затем, скорее чтобы выслужиться, её пару раз пнули в живот. Добивать без прямого приказа не стали, и славно: было бы досадно, едва обретя новое тело, тотчас его лишиться. Хлопнула дверь хибары.

Только теперь, взаперти, Вэй Ан Ю смогла спокойно выдохнуть и впервые всерьёз поразмыслить над сложившейся ситуацией. Тяжко, ох тяжко быть известным блуждающим духом, тем более такой-то ужасающей личности: призовут, а дальше разбирайся, как хочешь. Она вытерла кровь с разбитой губы и с неудовольствием заметила на рукаве белые разводы: пудра? Мо Сюань Юй большой любитель «женских» штучек, или просто замазывал следы от прежних побоев? Ещё этот магический круг — хорошо, что его не приметили незваные гости, а не то новому телу грозили бы проблемы серьёзнее пары ударов. Как будто мало скрывающихся под одеждой ран — тех, что убьют её, если желание не будет исполнено. Вэй Ан Ю рассматривала эти раны даже внимательнее, чем новое тело — а ведь оно было, в отличие от прежнего, мужским. То была лишь небольшая деталь, не так чтобы приятная, но не пугающая.

Что ж, судя по всему, ей надлежит стать мстительным духом, тем, что под корень изведёт всех обидчиков призывателя в обмен на право владения телом. Вэй Юн рассмотрела как следует порезы на руках и пригорюнилась: увы, ни сказать вслух, ни записать, ни даже вырезать на коже имена будущих жертв Мо Сюань Юй не додумался — а ведь так подходило бы к общей сути ритуала! Впрочем, что-то подсказывало, что искать далеко не придётся. Если его и за порог не выпускали — все мучители здесь.

Больше всего на свете хотелось бежать хоть куда и делать хоть что-то, дабы не тонуть в размышлениях о незавидности собственного положения. Чтобы успокоиться и хоть немного отвлечься от ноющих рёбер, Вэй Юн принялась перечислять плюсы. Во-первых, никому в здравом уме не придёт в голову подозревать, что такая могущественная тёмная заклинательница, как она, могла бы избрать для своего духа столь неподходящий сосуд. По крайней мере, ей следовало бы вселиться в женщину. Во-вторых, если уж Мо Сюань Юй слывёт в родной деревне «обрезанным рукавом», никто не удивится, вздумай она проявить интерес к какому-нибудь абстрактному мужчине: воистину, могло быть хуже. В-третьих, он выглядит достаточно молодо — не какой-нибудь старик, чьё тело одряхлеет и рассыплется в прах через год-другой. В попытках придумать «в-четвёртых» Вэй Ан Ю выругалась и пнула хлипкую дверь. Щеколда не поддалась, но жалобно затрещала.

Это приободрило: выходит, стены её «темницы» не настолько прочны, как показалось поначалу. Быстро решив, что ничего не разузнает, сидя взаперти, Вэй Юн вновь налетела на дверь — и на сей раз та распахнулась настежь. Закрываться назад сломанная щеколда не пожелала; впрочем, Мо Сюань Юй не обладал какими бы то ни было богатствами, которые следовало бы беречь. Всё, что можно было унести, из его хибары уволокли гораздо раньше.

Оглядевшись, она поспешила к домам в отдалении. Вело её любопытство и почти забытые за долгие года чувство голода. Интересно, а сработает ли теперь её улыбка? Или первый же встречный, чего доброго, убежит от неё с тем же поросячьим визгом, с каким грозился спалить её дом дотла тот толстяк? Вэй Ан Ю не поднимала головы и взлохматила волосы, чтобы закрывали лицо: не хватало ещё привлечь к себе слишком много внимания! Ведь не удалось толком оттереть с лица неумелый макияж, и то, что могло бы быть, возможно, вполне миловидным юношеским лицом, было всё вымазано в мешанине из белого и красного. К тому же «сумасшедшего» наверняка знают в деревне: вопросов не оберёшься.

Спрашивать оказалось толком и некому: несмотря на ранний час, двери большинства домов были плотно заперты. Припозднившийся торговец уже закрывал лавку; рядом, скорее по привычке, чем из действительной возможности заработать, пристроился одноглазый калека.

— Подайте ветерану! — горестно завывал он, протягивая к редким прохожим покрытые мелкими язвами руки. Но люди спешили мимо; одна сердобольная женщина только бросила, что лучше бы ему укрыться, потому что ночью ему не укрыться от мертвецов.

«Мертвецы? Здесь?» — не успела Вэй Ан Ю как следует задуматься, как у попрошайки появился новый собеседник.

— Ветеран, говоришь? Это где ж и когда тебя так покалечило? — с лёгкой насмешкой поинтересовался прохожий. Вэй Юн прошла бы мимо, если бы не горделивое:

— О, то было давно, тринадцать лет назад: мой отряд бился тогда с ордами мертвецов у горы Луан Цзан!

Денег у того, в чьём теле она отныне обитала, при себе не водилось, но соблазн послушать о собственных ужасающих деяниях из уст «свидетеля» был столь велик, что Вэй Юн круто развернулась, выпучила глаза и прижала руки к щекам:

— Неужели? В той самой битве?

— А то как же! — с готовностью откликнулся «ветеран» и повернулся боком — чтоб случайная публика лучше рассмотрела устрашающие шрамы, оставленные, как показывал опыт, скорее вилами в пьяной драке, чем когтями лютого мертвеца. — Ох и страшный был тогда бой! Зато уж наверняка ни души живой на горе не осталось, всех вырезали до единого!

Так и подмывало спросить, под чьим командованием сражался бравый ветеран и под знамёнами какого ордена; если же и тут заготовил легенду — расспросить как следует о командире. Всегда забавно поглядеть, как изворачиваются лгуны в попытках сохранить лицо, а заодно — на то, сколь широки их познания о предмете вранья. Но вспомнилось вдруг кое-что ещё, и в меру небрежно, как если бы вовсе не волновало, Вэй Юн проговорила:

— Даже не знаете, что кое-кто всё же пережил битву? Между прочим, сын самой старейшины!

Если говорить достаточно уверенно, всякий лгун начнёт с тобой соглашаться, лишь бы получить заветную монетку. Калека оказался из иного теста:

— В своём ли ты уме?! Я лично видел, как выродка швырнули псам, чтоб его разорвали так же, как его безумную мать!

Крестьяне — большие выдумщики, любители кровавых сказок; не зная подробностей, они выдумают самые изощрённо-жестокие, чтобы после смаковать только что приписанные жертвам страдания. Откуда бы изуродованному бродяге знать, что на самом деле произошло в той битве, если его и рядом не было?

«А будь это и правдой, — сказала себе Вэй Ан Ю, — тринадцать лет прошло; что толку горевать».

— Тебе бы потише хвастать, — усмехнулся первый прохожий, — между прочим, к госпоже Мо прибыли заклинатели из именитого ордена: как услышат твоё враньё…

— Все вы, молодёжь, старикам не верите! — проскрипел «ветеран». — А я вам ничего, кроме правды…

— Эй, ты! — окликнул незнакомый голос, но Вэй Ан Ю почти сразу сообразила, что обращаются к ней. — Кто тебя выпустил? Ну-ка живо к себе!

Не собираясь так просто сдаваться, она отскочила в сторону и побежала — туда, откуда доносились далёкие голоса. Нет уж, никто больше не запрёт её под замок и уж тем более не посмеет ударить; раз уж представился шанс жить как вздумается, без постоянной оглядки на другие ордена и собственную дурную славу, она его не упустит. И потому, не выходя из образа «сумасшедшего Мо», Вэй Юн верещала в голос, что её хотят убить, и размахивала руками, как если бы действительно была напугана. Она всеми силами заставляла себя думать лишь о том, что необходимо здесь и сейчас, чтобы выжить, и раздражённо моргала, когда в глазах чуть мутилось от наползающих слёз.

Больше всего на свете Вэй Ан Ю боялась остаться сейчас в тишине.


	28. То, что было, то, что будет

Степень своей везучести Вэй Ан Ю оценила ещё на горе, когда армия мертвецов набросилась на собственную повелительницу и разорвала её тело в клочья. Теперь, оказавшись в центре ночной охоты как минимум двух великих орденов, она получила исключительному таланту из всех развитий событий вляпываться в худшее дополнительное подтверждение. Каким образом, скажите на милость, из всех людей в мире, из всего великого множества заклинателей её угораздило столкнуться именно с…

— Эту запретную технику я узнал бы из тысячи, — Цзян Чен мрачно усмехнулся. — Значит, ты всё-таки нашла способ вернуться?

Сейчас бы очень пригодился искренне недоуменный вид и слова вроде: «Господин, почему вы обращаетесь ко мне как к женщине?» — но на беду Вэй Ан Ю слишком хорошо представляла последствия. Минуло тринадцать лет, но злой огонь в глазах всё так же полыхал, готовый обрушиться на её голову.

— Что я тебе говорил? Если видишь тёмного заклинателя — убей, — он на миг отвлёкся; Цзинь Лин, успевший подняться и отряхнуть расшитое золотое одеяние ордена Лань Лин Цзинь, что-то пробормотал себе под нос — то ли извинялся, то ли оправдывался. Как раз хватило времени, чтобы оглядеться в поисках пути к отступлению.

— Дядя?.. — потрясённый голос по правую руку заставил вздрогнуть и обернуться. Юноша примерно одних лет с Цзинь Лином стоял у края поляны, растерянно глядя то на Цзян Чена, то на Вэй Юн. Вид у него был столь аккуратный, что можно было спутать с адептом Гу Су, лишь по случайности одетым в чёрное. Даже лента на месте — но не белая, а ярко-красная. Тоже заклинатель? Интересно, из какого ордена? Отчего-то при виде юноши Цзян Чен вздрогнул.

Минуту. Цзинь Лин — его племянник, сын Янь Ли; она умерла, и у неё не было других детей. Так кто?..

— Дядя, ты сказал «нашла способ вернуться». Ты имеешь в виду, что это… — юноша вновь повернулся к Вэй Ан Ю, шагнул навстречу. Она заметила, что его руки, сцепленные в замок, едва заметно подрагивают. Чего она не ждала, так это того, что Цзян Чен шумно выдохнет и отрицательно покачает головой:

— Нет. Кажется, я ошибся.

На всякий случай Вэй Юн ущипнула себя за руку — не верилось, что за тринадцать лет Цзян Чен научился произносить подобное вслух. Да он бы твердил, что прав, даже если бы весь мир говорил обратное! Она ждала подвоха, хитрой уловки, но Цзян Чен в самом деле отступил и, словно её вовсе не было рядом, направился к юноше:

— Ты здесь вместе с заклинателями из Гу Су?

— Да. Попросил их взять меня с собой, когда узнал, что вы с Цзинь Лином будете здесь, — он улыбнулся; только теперь Вэй Ан Ю заметила короткий шрам под левым глазом. — Жду не дождусь, когда можно будет вернуться в Пристань Лотоса.

— Мог бы и предупредить как-нибудь, — буркнул Цзинь Лин, пытаясь за нарочито обиженным видом спрятать норовящую расплыться от уха до уха улыбку. Юноша без лишних слов подошёл и крепко прижал его к себе.

— Пусти! Прекрати, ты что творишь, пусти! — покраснев до ушей, Цзинь Лин задёргался, пытаясь вывернуться из объятий невозмутимого товарища. — Я уже не маленький! Нет, серьёзно, прекрати, Вэй Юань!

Знакомое имя врезалось ударом в грудь, и вдруг разом Вэй Ан Ю поняла замешательство Цзян Чена, его страх, внезапное отступление. «Держи себя в руках; Мо Сюань Юю должно быть всё равно», — сказала она себе, но эмоции всё же прорвались наружу:

— Вэй Юань?! Сын той самой…

— Хоть слово дурное о нём скажешь — руки отрублю! — мигом вспыхнул Цзинь Лин, хватаясь за меч. Вэй Юань положил руку ему на плечо:

— Тише, тише: нельзя же убивать всех, кто что-то сказал, не подумав.

Цзинь Лин по-детски надул губы, но всё же убрал меч в ножны. Вэй Ан Ю украдкой выдохнула: угроза миновала. А сейчас нужно было уходить, пока Цзян Чен не придумал повод спровадить «племянников» и не занялся ею снова.

Сердце слегка кололо сомнение; Вэй Юн упрямо шла вперёд. Весь её план на случай возрождения выглядел как чистый лист, на котором сбоку красовалась приписка: «Иди куда идётся, лучше подальше от тех, кто может что-то заподозрить». Что она сейчас с чистой совестью и приводила в исполнение: подальше от тех, кто знает Мо Сюань Юя, кто знал её, подальше от заклинателей и их проблем. Нельзя сейчас выдать себя, как бы ни хотелось всё обсудить, спросить, понять…

И всё же, проходя мимо юноши, она от уха до уха улыбнулась и нарочито дурашливо шепнула:

— Знаете, молодой господин Вэй, я рад, что вас не съели собаки.

Она знала: Вэй Юань обернётся, посмотрит ей вслед, пытаясь понять, к чему была брошена столь странная для незнакомца фраза. Поэтому она фальшиво насвистывала в голос — и не оборачивалась. У него есть семья, которой уж точно не понравится её возвращение. Вэй Юн фыркнула: а ведь Цзян Чен точно узнал. Вот только страх, что воспитанный им ребёнок уйдёт вслед за матерью, оказался сильнее желания положить настоящий конец её пути — здесь и сейчас.

Украдкой она взглянула назад, уже из-за деревьев, чтобы остаться незамеченной. Вэй Юань, сдержанно улыбаясь, говорил о чём-то с Цзинь Лином. Пусть невозможно теперь было что-то исправить, Вэй Юн не отказалась бы переброситься с ним парой слов, узнать, через что ему пришлось пройти, как живётся теперь, кто оставил шрам на его лице…

Мрачной тенью между ними возник Цзян Чен: он не приближался, но заслонял обоих своей спиной. «Не подходи, — во взгляде его тлели готовые вновь вспыхнуть угли, — не приближайся».

Хорошо, что она всегда правильно понимала намёки.

«Интересно, — вдруг подумалось ей, — а вы так же на спор плавали к дальнему берегу озера, как мы с Цзян Ченом? А то дерево, с которого я спрыгнула на руки Янь Ли — оно ещё цело?»

Берег озера, покрытый ковром цветущих лотосов — то, что прежде было лишь застывшей картиной прошлого, что умерло вместе с беззаботным детством, вновь ожило и наполнилось голосами. Вэй Юн, как наяву, видела двух мальчиков, кидающих камешки там, где когда-то Янь Ли расчёсывала волосы новой «сестрёнке», и Цзян Чена, наблюдающего за ними издалека, так же, как присматривал за их играми Цзян Фэн Мянь. Хотелось лишь надеяться, что их впереди не ждёт война, не ждут разочарования и потери, а чувство покоя и опоры рядом останется навсегда.

«Удачи, — Вэй Ан Ю улыбнулась собственным мыслям, — удачи, малыш Юань».


	29. Детская глупость

Когда Вэй Юань был ребёнком, дядя приводил его и Цзинь Лина к могилам своих родителей. Господина Цзян Фэн Мяня и госпожу Юй Цзы Юань, по его словам, убили в неравном бою заклинатели ордена Ци Шань Вэнь, напавшие без предупреждения. Затем он, опустившись на колени рядом с Цзинь Лином, рассказывал ему о родителях — о своей сестре Янь Ли и её супруге, похороненных в фамильном склепе семейства Цзинь. Вопрос, зревший слишком давно, но такой неправильный, неуместный, всё же сорвался — и Вэй Юань тогда спросил: «А где похоронили моих маму и папу?»

Лицо Цзян Чена словно окаменело; он отвёл взгляд, как будто не расслышал вопрос как следует и теперь мучительно пытался сообразить, что от него хочет услышать воспитанник. Наконец, он холодно отрезал: «Мертвецы разорвали твою мать; отца сожгли, и пепел развеяли по ветру. Нечего было и хоронить».

Он был прав, тысячу раз прав — но Вэй Юань всё равно заплакал и убежал, чтобы не быть чужим, лишним рядом с дядей и Цзинь Лином; ему казалось, что своими слезами по родителям, которые причинили столько зла, он оскорбляет саму память о тех, кого потеряли по их вине.

Детская глупость, не более — Вэй Юаню казалось, что это острое желание увидеть, поговорить с кем-то из них давно прошло. Целая жизнь прошла: что толку горевать! И всё же оно вернулось, проросло ветвистым деревцем в груди, и сейчас, когда он смотрел в белые, пустые глаза, стало совершенно невыносимым.

Вэнь Нин. Призрачный Генерал, возникший как из ниоткуда посреди боя, заслонивший его и Цзинь Лина от рокового удара многорукой и многоногой статуи-божества.

Если о матери Вэй Юань частенько слышал самые страшные проклятия, то об отце доносились лишь обрывки. Не от дяди, от других, особенно — от простых жителей Пристани Лотоса. В основном малыш заметил, что именем Вэнь Нина родители стращают непослушных детей — мол, Призрачный Генерал заберёт тебя. Узнав от деревенских детей целый ритуал вызова, он даже честно спрятал свой ужин, чтобы ночью торжественно вывалить на перекрёстке как знак своего непослушания и «жертву» для призыва. Призрачный Генерал на призыв не отозвался, зато пришёл дядя — и долго ругался за беспорядок. Затем коротко сказал: «Твой отец был из клана убийц, диких псов, которых следовало укротить; даже существуй он в подлунном мире и сейчас, долг любого заклинателя, который повстречает Призрачного Генерала — упокоить его навсегда».

И вот теперь тот, кого Вэй Юань никогда не надеялся увидеть, стоял совсем рядом, только руку протяни. Стоял неподвижно, не нападал, уже этим разрушая былые страхи. Ведь мертвец, пожелай он убить, уже воспользовался бы слабостью, нанёс удар.

— С ума сошёл?! Не подходи к нему! — Цзинь Лин вскочил и бросился наперерез, повис на плечах, удерживая. — Он тебя убьёт!

— Не убьёт. Отпусти, пожалуйста.

Что-то заставило его, всегда непокорного, отступиться. Вэй Юань вновь перевёл взгляд на мертвеца — тот не двигался, лишь звенели, покачиваясь, опутывающие его тяжёлые цепи.

— Ты пришёл помочь? — голос юноши, всегда сдержанный, чуть дрогнул. — Помочь мне?.. Я — Вэй Юань. Ты меня узнаёшь?

Мертвец, под чьими ударами крошилась в пыль каменная плоть танцующей богини, молчал, и лицо его не выражало ни удивления, ни радости. Серо-белая кожа, выступающие тёмные вены — никогда, даже при огромном на то желании, не вышло бы перепутать его с живым. Вэй Юань сделал шаг навстречу, один короткий шаг, протянул руку; фальшивая, режущая по ушам трель флейты взвизгнула из-за деревьев — и Призрачный Генерал, мигом забыв о нём, поспешил на зов. Уже слышался топот: со всех сторон приближались люди, и впереди всех — дядя.

— За ним, чего ждёте?! Не дайте ему уйти!

Он, пылающий гневом, вздрогнул, когда Вэй Юань, чуть склонившись, почти стесняясь собственных слов, пробормотал:

— Он сражался на нашей стороне, дядя. Он спас нам с Цзинь Лином жизнь.

Глаза Цзян Чена зло сверкнули:

— Если он и был, а не прикидывался достойным человеком — в чём я сомневаюсь, после смерти от него не осталось ничего.

Вэй Юань знал: дядя не тот, в ком стоит сейчас искать опору, сочувствие, и всё же проговорил:

— Он появился, когда мне угрожала опасность. Ты думаешь, он не мог понять… узнать меня? Прийти на помощь потому, что я — его сын?

— У мертвецов нет разума и воли, Вэй Юань. Мертвец делает лишь то, что ему приказали. Тот заклинатель, которого мы встретили по дороге, следует тёмному пути, вот и призвал Призрачного Генерала, точно безвольную куклу. Но в чём-то ты прав: чем преследовать его, не лучше ли взять в плен того, кто способен призвать его прямиком в наши руки?! Эй, ты, стой! И не надейся сбежать!

Молодой мужчина с самодельной флейтой, на протяжении всего их разговора пригибавшийся, как будто редкие кусты могли его скрыть, попятился. Вэй Юань не двигался.

Его слегка ткнули в плечо: повернув голову, Вэй Юань увидел Цзинь Лина, покрасневшего и недовольного. Отводя глаза, он пробурчал, будто делая величайшее одолжение:

— Можешь меня обнять. Как будто я ещё маленький.

Он всегда знал, что эти объятия успокаивают, хоть и не назовёшь их самой нормальной привычкой для их лет. Вэй Юань уткнулся лицом в макушку Цзинь Лина — тот недовольно фыркнул, но не стал вырываться — но мысли сами собой возвращались к неровной, будто сломанной мелодии флейты, к Призрачному Генералу, явившемуся на зов.

Если у мёртвых нет своей воли, то защитить его было волей того заклинателя, которому откуда-то известны нужные ноты, нужная мелодия. Заклинателя, которого дядя отчего-то назвал сначала именем покойной матери.

Детская глупость, не более — надеяться, что когда-нибудь он сумеет поговорить с теми, кто мёртв так давно.

И всё же…


	30. Безупречный план

План был безупречен: спрятаться от гнева Цзян Чена за спиной Лань Чжаня, который, хоть глаза его и метали громы и молнии, убивать пойманного за шкирку тёмного заклинателя не спешил, а затем наговорить побольше глупостей, чтоб ему стало противно и он немедленно возжелал вышвырнуть дурачка Мо из своей жизни. Во имя столь высокой цели Вэй Ан Ю томно прижалась к нему со спины и повисла на плечах, пробормотав:

— С таким прекрасным мужчиной, как вы, я готов идти куда угодно… — завершающим аккордом стал жаркий выдох в шею. Разумеется, Хань Гуан Цзюню полагалось после этого, дабы сохранить лицо и репутацию, ужаснуться и выбросить Мо Сюань Юя в ближайшую канаву.

План был безупречен, но не сработал. Потому что Лань Ван Цзи, тот самый, от чьего благочестия разливался вокруг божественный свет, закинул дурачка на плечо и понёс в направлении Облачных Глубин, несмотря на активное сопротивление.

«Это же надо, — уныло думала про себя Вэй Юн, — из всех мест мира приходится возвращаться именно туда!»

Нет, были в случившемся и кое-какие плюсы: больше не следовало беспокоиться о таких мелочах, как еда и деньги, нетренированному телу, увы, необходимых. К тому же появилась возможность понаблюдать, не выдавая особо своего присутствия, за юным Вэй Юанем, даром что образ сдержанного юноши, единственного, кажется, способного соблюдать все принятые в Гу Су правила, никак не желал соединяться с тем тихим малышом, что дёргал её за волосы, в одно целое. Отметив для себя, что никто из адептов не смотрит на него, одетого в чёрное и красное, носящего фамилию Вэй, как на прокажённого, она облегчённо вздохнула. Вэй Ан Ю не хотела, чтобы её узнавали, не хотела внезапно появляться в жизни сына, и всё же про себя не могла не радоваться, что, по крайней мере, здесь ему не пришлось повстречаться с предубеждением и ненавистью. Иногда Вэй Юань задумчиво косился в её сторону — даже не в те моменты, когда она вопила, что не желает отправляться в Облачные Глубины, и требовала немедленно отпустить её восвояси, а в мгновения затишья, и это настораживало. Впрочем, справедливо полагая, что сын и без того в надёжных руках, Вэй Юн изображала равнодушие, предпочитая сосредоточиться на собственных целях — например, на немедленном бегстве.

Вот только Лань Ван Цзи с честью выдерживал все провокации — от случая к случаю всё более откровенные — не теряя притом ещё во времена совместного обучения выводившей из себя невозмутимости. Он стерпел и постоянные комплименты, от которых краснели и зеленели окружающие, и даже требование в качестве компенсации за «похищение» купить пудру и откровенно женское платье, хотя подобные капризы из уст малознакомого юноши со славой безумца вывели бы из себя и легендарных праведников.

Но кому, как не ей, знать: и у этой нефритовой статуи есть свои пределы терпения. Именно поэтому Вэй Ан Ю сейчас кралась к нему, так беспечно пустившему её в свои покои. Голова кружилась то ли от предвкушения его предстоящего срыва, то ли от страха. Потому что после того, что она сделает, Лань Ван Цзи либо потеряет, наконец, терпение и вышвырнет безумного Мо за ворота, либо убьёт на месте.

Он выглядел спящим — по крайней мере, веки были плотно сомкнуты. Вэй Ан Ю шумно вдохнула, откинула тонкое одеяло и легла сверху. Разумеется, он проснулся, но пока не отталкивал, не требовал уйти — и, пользуясь затишьем, она быстро поцеловала его в уголок рта.

Здесь, согласно плану, случался срыв, но на деле не последовало никакого сопротивления; привычная уже каменная невозмутимость, в которой невозможно разглядеть истинные чувства.

— Что ж, Хань Гуан Цзюнь, — шепнула она в плотно сомкнутые губы, — мой первый поцелуй принадлежит вам.

И ведь это даже не было ложью! Она ожидала чего угодно, вплоть до удара, но не этой неловкой тишины, которую так и хотелось развеять. Вэй Ан Ю поёрзала, устраиваясь поудобнее, и пристально посмотрела в необычайно светлые глаза:

— Не молчи. Ты ведь понимал, что так и будет, когда привёл меня сюда. Ну же, скажи, чего на самом деле хочешь…

Всеми силами она старалась говорить, как персонаж какой-нибудь развратной книжки, маскирующейся под трактат о благопристойности — имела сомнительную честь обнаружить по дороге, что таковые с её участием пользуются в народе популярностью. Кому какое дело, что это звучит насквозь фальшиво? Ей-то нужно избавить себя от всех оков прежней жизни, а не всерьёз соблазнить!

Сотвори она подобную дерзость даже в прежнем теле, Лань Чжаня бы уже трясло от праведного гнева — а теперь-то должен был возмутиться вдвойне! Но вместо этого он лежал в прежней позе, не двигался — только глаза странно сверкали.

— Уйди.

Снова — спокойно, почти расслабленно, как если бы в лезущих с поцелуями мужчинах в его постели не было ничего непривычного. Вэй Ан Ю едва удержалась, чтобы не нахмуриться и не надуть губы: Лань Ван Цзи вовсю нарушал негласные правила игры, которую она вела. И только желание на этот раз добиться своего заставило подавить недовольство.

— Мы тут одни, тебе не нужно притворяться, — понизив голос до шёпота, Вэй Юн вновь склонилась к его лицу; не поцеловала — замерла в непозволительной близости, как если бы ждала инициативы от него. Внутренне она посмеивалась над беспомощностью Лань Ван Цзи, так же, как много лет назад: всё здесь, в Облачных Глубинах, напоминало о беззаботном прошлом.

И так же, как много лет назад, Лань Чжань держался на удивление стойко до последнего, даже позу не сменил — так и лежал на спине, вытянув руки по швам, только пальцы слегка подрагивали. Взволнован? Или разозлился? Как же с ним сложно!

Как ни готовилась Вэй Юн к возможному развитию событий, момент, когда Лань Ван Цзи пошевелился, она пропустила. Он не ударил, не оттолкнул — наоборот, с силой прижал к себе, как если бы малознакомый тёмный заклинатель, подобранный по дороге, был для него величайшей драгоценностью. От этих объятий по спине предательски побежали мурашки. Только теперь Вэй Ан Ю особенно остро замечала, что тело под ней вовсе не каменное и безучастное: грудь мерно вздымается, дыхание слишком медленное для того, кто совершенно спокоен. Так дышат после долгого бега, пытаясь вернуть контроль над сбившимся дыханием.

А затем она поняла, что не может пошевелиться. Как он посмел её обездвижить и что о себе возомнил?! Как Вэй Юн ни старалась, тело отказывалось подчиняться — оно стало мягким и безвольным, как у выброшенной на берег медузы. Что она продолжала ощущать, так это чужое тепло, дыхание, биение сердца — на контрасте с дыханием удивительно частое. Осознание чрезмерной близости отозвалось в новом теле приятным томлением. Вэй Юн не особенно часто задумывалась, что первично — дух или материя — и потому не могла точно сказать, чьё это было желание: её или тела Мо Сюань Юя, привыкшего к мужской ласке.

— М-можно я уйду? — она пробормотала это совсем тихо, чтобы не признавать слишком явно полное поражение. Лань Ван Цзи невозмутимо закрыл глаза:

— Спи.

— Хань Гуан Цзюнь, как ты можешь быть таким жестоким: я не смогу заснуть рядом с таким красивым мужчиной!

Он не ответил: либо уже заснул, либо слишком уж хорошо прикидывается. Вэй Юн лежала, уткнувшись носом между его шеей и плечом, удерживаемая рукой на пояснице, и про себя думала, что не так уж и соврала. Лежать рядом с ним оказалось куда приятнее, чем можно было бы представить. А ещё отчего-то успокаивал едва заметный аромат, исходящий от его кожи и волос — кажется, сандаловое дерево…

— Лань Чжань, от тебя приятно пахнет.

Он вздрогнул — значит, всё-таки не спал — но не сказал ни слова. Вэй Ан Ю закрыла глаза, недовольно представляя, как всё тело будет болеть с утра, когда заклятие, держащее её в неподвижности, будет снято. Она старалась не думать о непристойности нынешнего положения, о том, что Лань Чжань в самом деле очень, очень красив, потому как мужское тело своей реакцией имело все шансы выдать, что у неё в голове, куда нагляднее, чем женское.

«Вот уж никогда не подумала бы, — было последней мыслью, прежде чем она, вопреки прежним возмущениям, провалилась в сон, — что Лань Чжаню нравятся мужчины».


	31. Горький чай

Не Хуай Сан совсем не изменился; лишь волосы, длинные, свободно струящиеся по спине и плечам, напоминали, что со дня их последнего разговора минул не один год. Прежним осталось даже выражение лёгкой растерянности, словно он не понимал, где оказался и как следует реагировать. Лишь на мгновение почудилась в этом взгляде хищная острота: когда он посмотрел на Вэй Юн. Она невольно отступила на шаг, за спину Лань Чжаня.

Наверное, показалось.

— О, как я рад, что вы почтили меня своим присутствием! Признаться, я едва осмелился потревожить вас приглашением, но, надеюсь, вы меня простите? — он говорил торопливо и виновато улыбался: того гляди, сбежит подальше от сурового взгляда Лань Ван Цзи.

В Цин Хэ Мо Сюань Юй был лишь незнакомцем; в лицо узнавали разве что столь известного Хань Гуан Цзюня, и это вполне устраивало. Что может быть лучше долгого пути, на котором ни одной живой душе не взбредёт в голову кинуться тебе на шею с воплем «Мо Сюань Юй, помнишь, как мы в том году ловили раков у реки?!»

Вот только гонец от главы Цин Хэ Не, когда Вэй Ан Ю попробовала улизнуть и предложила Лань Чжаню побеседовать со столь «важным человеком» самостоятельно, покачал головой: «Молодой господин Мо, он желает встретиться и с вами».

Даже теперь, вроде бы разговаривая только с Лань Ван Цзи, Не Хуай Сан то и дело оглядывался в её сторону, словно ждал какой-то особенной реакции и недоумевал, видя равнодушие. В конце концов он раскинул руки, будто обнимая перед собой воздух:

— Славно, очень славно, что вы здесь; но позволите ли вы поговорить с господином Мо наедине? Он мой старый друг, но, наверное, смущается в вашем присутствии. Если желаете, можете выпить чаю, или наведаться в нашу библиотеку… Я не займу его надолго!

Чем дольше он говорил, тем более торопливо, неловко и угловато вываливались изо рта слова; будь они материальными, комната была бы уже засорена от пола до потолка. Лань Чжань повернулся к ней, хотя: «Мы спешим», — уже застыло на его губах.

Всё же настойчивость, с которой Не Хуай Сан добивался беседы один на один, внушала интерес и одновременно — беспокойство. Уж не растрезвонит ли он всему свету, что с Мо Сюань Юем что-то нечисто? С другой стороны, вперёд него постарается Цзян Чен, а выяснить причину, что ни говори, любопытно. Вэй Ан Ю беспечно улыбнулась:

— Думаю, ненадолго я мог бы задержаться; Хань Гуан Цзюнь, постарайтесь не очень печалиться в моё отсутствие.

«В конце концов, — размышляла она, удаляясь от привычного уже спутника, — всем известно, что Мо Сюань Юй — сумасшедший; мало ли что придёт в голову безумцу! Да, так и оправдаюсь, если что-то пойдёт не по плану».

Они вышли в сад, наполненный вечерней прохладой и переливчатым пением птиц. В беседке на столе остывали две чашки чая, и Вэй Ан Ю невольно отметила, что к встрече готовились заранее. Жестом пригласив сесть рядом, Не Хуай Сан неторопливо сделал глоток. Вэй Юн села, терпеливо ожидая, когда с ней заговорят, и смотрела куда угодно — на ночную птицу в ветвях, в небо, на медленно кружащихся светлячков — но не на того, кто сидел с нею за одним столом. Он давно не остригал волосы, не носил траурных одежд; наверное, она одна во всём мире могла увидеть что-то большее в том, что его чашка, как свадебный кубок, обвязана лентой. Надо же, ещё помнит эту дурацкую игру с «Днём Незамужества».

Вэй Ан Ю потянулась ко второй чашке, когда Не Хуай Сан нарушил молчание:

— И каково же тебе путешествовать вместе с Лань Ван Цзи?

— Путешествовать! Как будто он меня спрашивал; но у нас с ним общее дело, и, полагаю, это надолго, так что пришлось с ним свыкнуться. — Вэй Ан Ю издала тихий смешок и осеклась: что, если это было неуместно? Она ведь даже не знала наверняка, настолько ли близкой была степень их с Не Хуай Саном знакомства. Не выдать себя сейчас всё равно что сыграть без единой ошибки мелодию, в которой неизвестна половина нот.

— И всё же, — ей показалось, что на этих словах повеяло холодком, — он весьма хорош, не так ли?

Вэй Юн уже не понимала, к чему он клонит, и потому бормотнула едва разборчиво:

— Весьма, но я в самом деле не очень понимаю, что вы…

Находиться с ним наедине уже не казалось хорошей идеей; тех, кто знал Мо Сюань Юя, ей следует избегать, а не сидеть с ними за одним столом. И уж тем более — не вести подобных разговоров по душам, ступая на слишком тонкий лёд.

Раздался тихий стук: Не Хуай Сан поставил чашку на край стола.

— Мы наедине. Тебе не нужно притворяться. А-Юй, любовь моя…

Идиллическую красоту чаепития нарушил судорожный кашель: Вэй Ан Ю подавилась чаем. Она не знала, за что схватиться — за горло или за сердце, и лишь надеялась, что получится списать всё на случайность, не выдавая собственного бескрайнего удивления.

Мо Сюань Юй, обрезанный рукав, которого сторонились в родной деревне… был любовником Не Хуай Сана?

В прошлой жизни Вэй Юн ни разу по-настоящему не чувствовала за собой вины из-за того, что не поспешила ответить взаимностью на его чувства. Сердечная привязанность — не награда; нельзя украсть у другого свою любовь, потому как она изначально ему не принадлежит.

Но теперь… теперь она действительно в каком-то смысле украла его любовь.

Истолковав её молчание по-своему, Не Хуай Сан опустил голову и робко, боясь, что его отстранят, накрыл её ладонь своей.

— Понимаю: ты хотел, чтобы я забрал тебя в Цин Хэ, подальше от родни, а я… я струсил. Начал раздумывать о том, что скажут люди, какие поползут слухи, чем это обернётся для ордена… Прости. Я не должен был этого говорить.

Вэй Ан Ю молчала, разглядывая их руки: странно было видеть, что ладонь Не Хуай Сана даже немного меньше рук Мо Сюань Юя. Пальцы длинные и тонкие — рука художника, не воина. На миг уколола жалость: сколько же всего ему пришлось пережить, когда погиб Не Мин Цзюе, и можно ли его винить в нынешнем упадке ордена? Даже внешностью он выделялся среди прочих заклинателей: их тела крепчали с годами, он же, как и в юности, остался худощавым, невысоким и бледным. Всё так же — не мужчина, вечный юноша, потерянный и бесконечно одинокий.

Зажмурившись, Вэй Юн уткнулась лбом в его плечо. Не потому что хотела объятий или считала их уместными: смотреть так близко глаза в глаза казалось невыносимым. Не Хуай Сан крепко прижал её к себе, поцеловал за ухом. Она всё же взглянула украдкой и вздрогнула: никогда прежде она не видела подобной его улыбки, одновременно печальной и умиротворённой.

— Я скучал по тебе, — Вэй Ан Ю попыталась отодвинуться, но её удержали и всё-таки поцеловали снова, на этот раз в щеку. Она отвернулась и, чтобы не выдать окончательно своего беспокойства, прильнула к его груди. Мо Сюань Юю, его любовнику, не пристало сбегать и вырываться силой.

— Любовь моя, как же долго… столько времени прошло.

Чашка, обвязанная лентой, всё так же стояла на краю стола, а сердце в его груди, вопреки нежному шёпоту, билось неторопливо и ровно. Избегать его взгляда оказалось легко: слишком часто, склоняясь к «любимому», он плотно смыкал веки. Отчего-то вдруг показалось, что не она одна — они оба играют написанные роли. Она прикидывается Мо Сюань Юем; Не Хуай Сан — что не узнал её.

— Почему ты не ответил на моё письмо? Я уже думал, ты вовсе не желаешь меня видеть. И вот год спустя ты появляешься в обществе Лань Ван Цзи, отводишь глаза, когда я на тебя смотрю… прости, я не хочу ни в чём тебя винить, но почему ты молчал так долго?!

Остатки тумана в голове стремительно развеялись; Вэй Ан Ю едва сдержала рвущуюся наружу нецензурную брань.

Год. Не Хуай Сану, который знал, не мог не знать, как к Мо Сюань Юю относится родня, как его третируют, запирают под замок, под видом величайшего благодеяния подкармливают объедками, не пришло в голову за целый год проведать его лично. Воистину, самое время поговорить о великой любви!

— Прости меня, — повторил он, гладя по напрягшейся спине, — я понял, что больше не хочу тебя отпускать. Никогда. Как только уладишь ваше общее дело, приезжай: я с радостью приму тебя… Что с тобой?

Не так много времени Вэй Ан Ю провела в деревне Мо, не так долго терпела насмешки, избиение, всеобщее презрение, но и этого было довольно, чтобы вывернуться из-под гладящей руки, отшатнуться.

— А ты что делал весь год? Ни разу не задумался, что письмо могло не дойти? Что мне нужна была твоя помощь?..

Он медленно, по-черепашьи моргнул, как будто раньше подобная мысль действительно не приходила в голову, и пожал плечами:

— Ну… сейчас ты здесь, верно? Я не смогу исправить того, что случилось, но смогу предотвратить то, что будет, правда?

«Нет, не сможешь, — Вэй Ан Ю стиснула зубы, — уже не сможешь. Ты, как погляжу, не только при переписывании книг совершаешь одни и те же ошибки».

Тонкие пальцы бережно коснулись лица, очертили скулу и линию челюсти; подушечка большого пальца чуть надавила на возмущённо приоткрытые губы. Наверное, никогда прежде, даже в прошлой жизни, Вэй Юн не хотела убраться прочь так сильно, как сейчас.

— Не злись, прошу; пойми, чего бы мне стоило поддержать тебя! К моим словам и без того не прислушиваются, а вздумай я забрать тебя к себе…

Представив, как он так же плакался бы о своих горестях Мо Сюань Юю, истерзанному собственной ненужностью и нежеланностью — не из действительной усталости, а потому лишь, что хотел, чтобы его пожалели, Вэй Ан Ю передёрнулась и вскочила на ноги. А изменилось ли что-то с тех пор, когда они двое учились в Облачных Глубинах? Ещё тогда Не Хуай Сан, которого образ слабака и балбеса защищал от завышенных требований брата, не мог, не выходя из роли, заинтересовать в себе окружающих, и потому давил на жалость. Никогда от него нельзя было услышать столько признаний в собственной никчёмности и столько комплиментов в адрес чужому уму, как когда он собирался попросить переписать за себя особо нудный трактат о благочестии. И вот теперь, говоря с той, кого считал Мо Сюань Юем, он точно так же выпрашивал понимание и любовь, как если бы их можно было подарить из жалости.

Что ж, в этом он ошибается.

— А-Юй! — отчаянный оклик вонзился меж лопаток, заставил оглянуться. Не Хуай Сан стоял совсем рядом, протянув руку, как если бы хотел удержать за край рукава, но промахнулся и не сделал новой попытки. Его плечи медленно вздымались и опускались, и на миг показалось, что он всё же понял, но последовало лишь тихое:

— Да, я был неправ, но ведь ты же не бросишь меня одного? Я люблю тебя.

Как, наверное, был бы счастлив Мо Сюань Юй услышать это! Для него, лишённого всего, молодой глава Цин Хэ Не был наверняка подобен солнцу, спустившемуся с небосвода. Сблизиться с ним, а после остаться в одиночестве на долгие месяцы, терпеть ругань и побои, с каждым днём теряя жалкие крохи надежды… Чтобы затем, на пике одиночества, вычертить кровью магический круг. Да, её не было бы здесь, если бы не отчаяние Мо Сюань Юя — отчаяние, к которому, как ей теперь казалось, Не Хуай Сан невольно приложил руку. И всё же слова рвались из сердца, как будто давно, очень давно она хотела их произнести:

— Ты подводишь тех, кого любишь, к обрыву; уж не затем ли, чтобы покрасивее удержать над пропастью?!

Вэй Юн не знала, чего больше было в этих словах — обиды за Мо Сюань Юя или её собственного разочарования. Пусть даже он не сумел её забыть, пусть даже искал лишь замену — какое он имел право так поступить с человеком, который верил ему?! Бросить один на один, против всех, и со всей неподдельной искренностью предложить помощь тогда, когда всё решено, когда уже поздно…

— Я закончил! — воскликнула она, ещё издалека увидев Лань Ван Цзи и, не замедляя шага, прошла мимо него к выходу. Больше всего хотелось выпить: проклятый чай не был крепким, но во рту до сих пор стояла горечь.


	32. Больше ни слова

Так уж повелось, что на протяжении всей своей жизни, даже обеих, Вэй Ан Ю наравне с серьёзными вещами интересовали несерьёзные. Например, каким образом сохраняют в чистоте свои белоснежные одеяния адепты и заклинатели Гу Су Лань, особенно в долгих странствиях, где и чёрное посереет от дорожной пыли. В шутку она строила, зачастую вслух, самые разнообразные теории. Больше всего ей нравились две: та, в которой очищение в буквальном смысле было секретной техникой их клана, и вторая, предполагавшая, что следом за группой заклинателей непременно должен тащиться обоз, доверху наполненный сменными комплектами.

Сейчас, после боя, она украдкой разглядывала Лань Ван Цзи, чьё одеяние, всегда безупречно белое, покрывала сухая корка крови и гноя, по счастью, не из его раны: у напавшего на них мертвеца не было и шанса. Только успел броситься, как повстречался с лезвием Би Ченя, оставив о себе вот такую неприглядную память. Размазанная кровь подсыхала на щеке, оставила грязные сгустки в волосах.

Как всегда, не утруждая себя лишними объяснениями, Лань Чжань стремительно свернул с дороги, и лишь на полпути, заслышав шум воды, Вэй Юн поняла, что они направляются к реке.

Никак, он задумал искупаться?

Здесь, в стороне от деревень, да ещё в столь поздний час, берег был пустынным: ни души. Лань Чжань остановился у раскидистого дерева, чьи ветви свисали почти до земли, и приподнял их, жестом указывая внутрь:

— Побудь здесь.

— Я ценю, что ты предлагаешь посторожить твоё уединение, но разве не лучше выйдет из меня сторож, если буду тебя видеть?

Даже в темноте она торжествующе отметила, как дрогнуло холодное лицо, как у второго Нефрита клана Лань, праведника и образца для подражания, покраснели уши.

— Не выходи.

Когда он скрылся за ветвями, Вэй Юн душераздирающе вздохнула: сидеть здесь и ждать, пока у реки происходит самое интересное! Не может же Лань Чжань быть идеален во всём: наверняка уж что-что, а стирка для него — тяжёлое испытание. А если прежде одежд он решил отмыть себя… В самом деле, что такого, если она увидит его раздетым? Он-то её уже видел — во время учёбы, в холодном источнике. Она невольно усмехнулась, вспоминая, как поманила его к себе, как вслух заявила, что уж такому-то праведнику достанет сил перейти к медитации и посреди поля боя, не то что рядом с обнажённой девой, и как он в ужасе закрывал глаза руками, бормоча что-то о бесстыдстве.

Лишать себя возможности лицезреть Лань Чжаня в неловком положении — ну уж нет! Вэй Ан Ю высунулась из-за веток, пригибаясь к земле, чтобы её, чего доброго, не затолкали назад и не привязали к стволу. Вот Лань Ван Цзи высвободился из верхних одежд, перепачканных в крови, словно почуяв взгляд, обернулся — она едва успела вновь скрыться в ветвях.

Заслышав плеск воды, Вэй Юн ухмыльнулась и принялась развязывать собственный пояс. Прохладная ночь была не лучшим временем для купания — дул лёгкий ветерок, и по коже мигом побежали мурашки. Лань Чжань всё ещё ничего не подозревает, славно: чем дольше он не обернётся, тем ближе она успеет подойти.

Это могло бы стать чудным сюжетом для картины: прекрасный мужчина с белоснежной кожей и чёрными, как смоль, волосами, стоящий по пояс в воде; в водах реки отражается лунный диск, и они сверкают, точно чистое серебро. Очевидно, таково свойство большинства благонравных заклинателей из Гу Су — оставаться далёкими и неземными, даже отмывая кровь с собственных волос.

Стоило ступить в воду, и очарование момента развеялось — ледяная! Вэй Юн передёрнулась, переступила с ноги на ногу, едва не упав в скользком прибрежном иле; заметив вторжение, Лань Чжань посмотрел на неё, одетую только в кое-как подвязанные штаны, и едва заметно вздрогнул. Весь его вид говорил: «Не подходи».

— Почему же мне не подойти? — Вэй Юн внутренне ликовала, отмечая его смятение; ткань штанов, быстро намокшая и потяжелевшая, холодком липла к ногам. — Разве есть что-то дурное в том, чтобы двум мужчинам искупаться вдвоём?

— Ты не мужчина.

Она задумалась, решая для себя сложную задачу. Что больше пугает благочестивого Лань Ван Цзи: быть замеченным полуобнажённым вблизи от юноши, ославленного на всю Поднебесную как любитель мужской ласки, или показаться без одежды женщине? Почти без одежды: что-то подозревая, штаны он тоже не снимал. Вэй Ан Ю рассмеялась:

— Что тебя так смущает, Лань-гэгэ? Мы ведь даже не до конца раздеты!

Посмеиваясь, она шагнула ещё ближе — холодом воды обожгло бёдра и живот — и замерла.

И раньше Вэй Юн видела клеймо на его груди, но никогда — так близко. Ожог в виде солнца, такой же, как был у её настоящего тела, давным-давно зажил и потерял чёткие очертания, обернувшись сплетением стягивающих кожу коротких рубцов. Но всё-таки воспоминания приходили, одно за другим — лесная охота под надзором солдат Ци Шань Вэнь, шипение и запах палёного мяса. Безумный взгляд женщины — той, которая заплатила сполна, которая металась в страхе, как мышь в когтях игривой кошки.

Кто мог оставить подобный след на груди Лань Чжаня? Тогда, в пещере, пришлось часть одежды пустить на перевязку ран, и никакого клейма не было и в помине. Когда они столкнулись в последний раз, уже после Аннигиляции Солнца, у него не было ещё следов дисциплинарного кнута, сетью покрывающих спину — и этого ожога тоже.

Кто мог оставить след, если солнце ордена Ци Шань Вэнь давным-давно скатилось с небосвода?

— Откуда? — спросила она и протянула руку: хотелось дотронуться, как будто это могло рассказать больше. Лань Чжань отшатнулся, подняв тучу брызг, и отвернулся. Вэй Юн передёрнулась, стряхивая с кожи капли — колючие, ледяные.

Теперь она могла как следует разглядеть шрамы на спине, каждый — след страшного удара. Как наяву, звоном отдавался в голове свист кнута и короткий, резкий звук удара. Лань Чжань никогда не кричал, как бы ни было больно: сорвался ли тогда, во время наказания, с его губ хоть один звук?

Когда Вэй Юн увидела эти шрамы впервые, она так же, как о клейме, гадала: что за проступок совершил безупречный Второй Нефрит, чем так прогневил собственный орден. Но слухи расползались змеями, ядом пробирались под кожу: за то, что встал против воли собственного ордена, защищая «недостойную».

Её.

Сейчас, так много лет спустя, Вэй Юн не любила оглядываться на прошлое: что толку тратить время на пустые размышления! Как ни фантазируй, что вот здесь можно было поступить по-другому, вот здесь промолчать, а вот здесь затаиться, написанную жизнь не сомнёшь и не перепишешь начисто. И всё же теперь, оглянувшись, она подумала: не упустила ли что-то в те страшные дни, ослеплённая обидой и болью? Она вспоминала, как насмехалась над Лань Чжанем, как обвиняла в намерении осудить её, сошедшую с проторённой дороги на извилистый тёмный путь.

Каждый отпечаток кнута перечёркивал слова, брошенные в минуты гнева. Так не страдают за тех, кому желают суда или смерти; так не защищают тех, кем не дорожат.

Прежде чем Лань Чжань успел возразить, она вновь приблизилась и молча уткнулась лбом ему в спину, положила обе ладони на грудь — поверх солнца-клейма. Вдохнула глубже, замерла в ожидании. Вот сейчас вывернется и бросится в сторону, вновь обвиняя в бесстыдстве; потребует объяснений, а то и со всей силы оттолкнёт, так, что долго придётся фыркать и отплёвываться лунным серебром. Ему ведь неуютно стоять вот так, мокрым, на ночном ветру: всё тело колотит мелкая, едва заметная дрожь.

Лань Чжань положил руку поверх её ладоней, шумно вздохнул и опустил голову.

— Я сам.

— А? — Вэй Юн даже не поняла, о чём он; её руку чуть заметно сжали. Лань Чжань говорил медленно, как будто через силу и на чужом языке:

— Поставил клеймо.

Больше они не сказали ни слова.


	33. Связующая нить

Город И, укутанный туманом, остался позади, но Вэй Юн снова и снова вспоминала, как её сын, всегда казавшийся ей примером сдержанности и достоинства среди товарищей, кинулся навстречу фигуре в тумане, словно разом позабыл обо всех опасностях. Он ведь и прежде делал так: гнался за Призрачным Генералом с тем же огнём в глазах, с каким Цзян Чен, когда племянников не было рядом, смотрел на неё. Нет, что-то другое: он не хотел убить, напротив, спешил к Вэнь Нину, точно к дорогому другу…

Ответ она нашла почти сразу, когда ругала на чём свет стоит его безрассудство: один из мертвецов, затаившихся в тумане, лишь чудом не отсёк глупому ребёнку руку. Порез вышел поверхностный, но его хватило, чтобы Цзинь Лин заметался по их ненадёжному убежищу вспугнутым котёнком. От него было мало проку, и Вэй Юн взялась перевязать сына сама, беспрестанно ворча при этом:

— Как так можно! Вроде бы в Облачных Глубинах адептов учат осмотрительности, сдержанности и так далее… Уж точно они не одобряют, когда кто-то рискует жизнью ради не пойми чего!

У Вэй Юаня от природы слегка изгибались вверх губы, словно он всегда улыбался, но тогда привычное спокойствие испарилось. Он крепко стиснул зубы, и что-то подсказывало, что отнюдь не от боли.

— Учитель Мо, боюсь, вы ничего не понимаете. Мой отец… я должен поговорить с ним!

Вэй Ан Ю сейчас не собиралась его разубеждать, да и не к лицу это было бы дурачку Мо, но внутри всё закипело.

— Я, конечно, не знаю наверняка насчёт отца, но отчего-то мне кажется, что твоя мать была бы тобой очень недовольна! Ты хоть представляешь, как ей пришлось мучиться, чтобы ты появился на свет?! — пробурчала она и посильнее дёрнула, затягивая повязку. Рана пустяковая, но пусть поболит — может, глупый ребёнок задумается над своим поведением.

Нет, он не задумался. Одно радовало: пока они далеко друг от друга, повстречать случайно Призрачного Генерала Вэй Юаню не придётся. И всё же эта настойчивость… беспокоила.

Силясь отделаться от навязчивых воспоминаний, Вэй Ан Ю попыталась сосредоточиться на перестуке дождевых капель, бьющих по крыше постоялого двора, где они остановились на ночлег. Как так вышло, что её сын, в остальном тихий и сговорчивый, здесь вдруг выказал знаменитое упрямство дядюшки? И ведь не попросишь ведь, чтобы разъяснил подоходчивее — зная Цзян Чена, можно легко утверждать: все слова, мыслимые и немыслимые, уже сказаны.

Решение пришло на ум неожиданно, и Вэй Юн обернулась к Лань Чжаню:

— Ты ведь был наставником А-Юаня в Облачных Глубинах? Тебя-то он послушает! Скажи ему, чтобы перестал гоняться за мертвецами, а то в другой раз он свернёт себе шею!

— Его тяжело винить.

Негодование как ветром сдуло, и на смену ему пришло безграничное удивление. Чтобы Лань Ван Цзи одобрил подобное безрассудство?! Вэй Ан Ю на всякий случай потянула носом воздух: алкоголем не пахло.

— Все сироты мечтают однажды встретить родных родителей.

— Безусловно, ты прав, вот только Вэнь Нин-то здесь при чём? — уже договаривая, Вэй Юн вдруг поняла и тотчас разразилась хохотом; когда за стеной заворочались, она торопливо зажала рот рукой и прислушалась. Но нет, незадачливый сосед, которому не посчастливилось остановиться у тех же хозяев, решил не тратить силы и уснул снова.

— Только не говори, что Цзян Чен… Нет, ведь не идиот же он! Хотя, если так посмотреть, то болван, какого свет не видел. Ну конечно, а кто ещё! — Выплёскивая хлещущую через край энергию, Вэй Ан Ю ходила по комнате туда-сюда, и точно не знала, хочется ли ей смеяться или, как в старые-добрые времена, отвесить кое-кому хороший сестринский подзатыльник. Сделать она не могла ни то, ни другое, и потому лишь продолжала бормотать под нос, как если бы была одна. Лань Ван Цзи следил за ней взглядом, не поворачивая головы, и вопросов не задавал, но она и без того поняла, что более ясный ответ не повредит.

— Вэнь Нин был моим другом, и только. А Цзян Чен… вот дурень! У него и доказательств-то не было, одни домыслы и слухи. Ладно малыш Юань, ладно крестьяне, которые в глаза меня не видели, но ты… Вот скажи, как можно было в такое-то поверить?! Какая фантазия нужна, чтобы выдумать, будто я и Вэнь Нин…

— Кто?..

Сперва показалось, что всё же ворвался в комнату сосед — голос был хриплый, севший, как у только что проснувшегося. Но затем Вэй Юн сообразила, что перебил её Лань Чжань. Он всё так же стоял у окна с прямой спиной, но в глазах, всегда холодных, будто подёрнутых пеленой равнодушия, бушевал пожар.

— Брось, как будто это сейчас важно — столько лет прошло! — Вэй Юн отмахнулась: рассказывать благонравному спутнику о проведённой невесть с кем ночи и хотелось меньше всего. Да, не будет долгих назидательных речей, но хватит и одного ледяного взгляда, стоящего пары сотен нотаций Лань Ци Жэня. Лань Чжань, не слушая, шагнул навстречу, качнулся, точно пьяный:

— Кто его отец?..

— Не знаю я! — Вэй Юн в смутном беспокойстве отступила на шаг. — Цзян Чен… твердолобый идиот! Уж ему-то стоило бы задуматься — как будто лучше меня не знает, кто в ту ночь…

Лань Чжань шумно выдохнул и прошёл мимо без единого слова. Загрохотала, ударившись о стену, отодвинутая дверная створка, и Вэй Юн осталась одна. С мгновение она не шевелилась, ошарашенная его неожиданных уходом, но затем подскочила и кинулась наружу, восклицая на ходу:

— Куда ты? Постой, да погоди же!

Она решительно не понимала, что происходит: ведь не было сказано ничего страшного, ничего, что могло бы выгнать под дождь! Выскочив во двор, где за углом стояла бочка, в которую собиралась дождевая вода, Вэй Ан Ю осеклась на полуслове. Потому что Второй Нефрит ордена Гу Су Лань, благочестивейший из праведников, с чьего лица не сходило каменное спокойствие даже в минуты отчаяния, стоял у той самой бочки, сунув внутрь голову. Раньше он вёл себя столь комично лишь пьяным, и сердиться за то, что не дал договорить, как-то не вышло. Она подошла ближе.

— Лань Чжань, ты что это — удумал утопиться? — усмехнулась Вэй Ан Ю и потянула его за рукав. Он обернулся, побелевший сильнее, чем обычно, хватающий ртом воздух, словно действительно чуть не захлебнулся. Впервые, глядя в глаза, Вэй Юн вдруг увидела не привычный холод, а растерянность, непонимание — такие нереальные для него. Она не размышляла, иначе непременно бы промолчала, ведь так глупо было даже на миг поверить, что…

— Это ты? Приехал тогда в Пристань Лотоса?..

Лань Чжань дёрнулся и замер; плечи, всегда расправленные, устало опустились, и он склонил голову, пряча взгляд. Вэй Ан Ю выпустила его рукав, рот сам собой приоткрылся, и наружу вырвалось:

— Как тебя угораздило?..

Глупый вопрос — венец всех противоречий, что стремительно столкнулись у неё в голове. Она вспоминала Лань Чжаня — холодного, далёкого, так резко пресекавшего её «недопустимое» поведение и так редко теряющего контроль, и другого, того мужчину, который не сделал ей больно даже тогда, когда она ждала боли; кто, обладая полной властью, не посмел продолжить, пока она сама не позвала к себе…

Что-то ещё — шелест листвы, окрики Вэнь Чжао, и короткий поцелуй — первый в её жизни, подаренный легко и между прочим; тогда Вэй Юн и на минуту не задумалась бы, что этому жесту могли придать собственное значение. Прежде казалось, что Лань Чжань, если и испытывает к ней какой-то интерес, то возникло это чувство совсем недавно, после перерождения, после новой встречи. Что греха таить, подумывалось даже о другом: что ему всегда по душе были только мужчины.

Лань Ван Цзи не шевелился, точно окаменел; с мокрых волос капала вода. Вэй Юн хорошо понимала: он вспоминает всё, что было, все годы их знакомства и тринадцать мучительных лет после, и пытается осознать ту новую, неразрывную связь, возникшую между ним и мальчиком, выросшим на его глазах. Возможно, она понимала, как никто другой не смог бы. Ведь такая же нить, нет, прочный канат, сплетающийся из десятков воспоминаний, не так понятых, которым она когда-то не придала значения и легко отмела, связывал её с Лань Чжанем.

Для неё тринадцать лет были коротким, лёгким сном: полузабытье без тела, без времени, без усталости и боли; он — жил, глядя в глаза собственному сыну, которого считал чужим, и любил — уже тогда.

Всё это не укладывалось в голове, мысли выталкивали друг друга, и потому Вэй Ан Ю так же молчала, не замечая дождя и ветра: не удивилась бы, если б сейчас вовсе позабыла, как дышать. Возможно, следовало бы поговорить серьёзно, но на язык по привычке просились одни глупости:

— Значит… я была твоей хули-цзин?

Неприкрытая боль в светлых глазах обожгла, и Вэй Юн замолчала. Положа руку на сердце, она и сама не знала, что об этом сказать и нужно ли говорить вообще. Поток мыслей, по-детски наивных, бессвязных, лился рекой — так же, как усилившийся ливень.

«Я рада, знаешь? Я так рада — малышу Юаню не придётся, если он пожелает заговорить с отцом, приближаться к мертвецу. Если захочет, я позволю ему поговорить с Вэнь Нином, но не сейчас, это было бы слишком опасно — не на глазах у Цзинь Лина, он непременно обо всём расскажет Цзян Чену. Ох, что же А-Юань подумает, и что мы ему скажем? Скажем ли? Лань Чжань, а ведь я в самом деле гадала, откуда, ну откуда в этом малыше столько спокойствия — а он, выходит, всегда был так похож на тебя. Цзян Чен, какой же ты всё-таки упрямый дурень»…

Из всего потока лишь одно показалось достойным того, чтобы прозвучать вслух, не показаться неуместным — и Вэй Юн заглянула в лицо Лань Чжаню, осторожно коснулась волос, отводя в сторону мокрые пряди:

— Пойдём назад? Здесь уж слишком холодно. И этот дождь… мы все промокнем.

Лань Чжань склонился навстречу, точно за поцелуем, но не коснулся. Тёплое дыхание на щеке становилось ровнее, тише. Рука легла на плечо, и Вэй Ан Ю захотелось зажмуриться покрепче, утонуть в сладком воспоминании. Она бы не возражала, если бы сейчас Лань Чжань завязал ей глаза.

И — если не думать о собственном мужском теле — не отказалась бы повторить.


	34. Пропасть между нами

В храме предков было множество имён — память обо всех многочисленных поколениях семейства Цзян — но лишь последние отдавались в сердце давней болью. Те, кто был прежде, были незнакомы Вэй Юн; но те, кто воспитал её, те, кто были её семьёй, безмолвными призраками возникали за спиной. Она знала: стоит обернуться, и наваждение развеется, точно дымок над зажжёнными благовониями. Они ушли туда, где их не настичь, слишком давно. Остались лишь воспоминания о былом, порою, как теперь, непомерным грузом ложащиеся на плечи.

Теперь бы они, верно, даже не узнали её.

Отгоняя тоску, Вэй Юн улыбнулась, как если бы пришла поприветствовать их, ещё живых, и почтительно склонилась, когда заметила странность, которой поначалу не придала значения. Простая табличка с именем, на отдалении от остальных, показалась таким же видением, как ощущение чужого присутствия. Вэй Юн озадаченно моргнула раз, другой, даже склонилась поближе к табличке, уверенная, что обозналась, и то была лишь игра теней. Но и вблизи иероглифы остались прежними, складываясь в то же самое имя — её собственное.

Потрясённая, она пропустила момент, когда за спиной раздались шаги, и в дверях за её спиной показался Цзян Чен. Вэй Ан Ю могла вообразить, какой силы гнев сейчас придётся испытать на себе, сколько последует требований сейчас же покинуть не только храм, но и Пристань Лотоса. Прежде чем весь этот поток успел обрушиться на её голову, Вэй Юн указала на табличку со своим именем и недоумённо развела руками.

Цзян Чен дёрнулся, едва заметно скривил губы:

— Твоему сыну нужно было место для скорби.

— А тебе? — лишь бесконечным удивлением Вэй Ан Ю смогла бы объяснить свою искренность.

— Такие, как ты, никогда не умирают так просто. Я лишь надеялся, что тебе, пусть бы даже ты нашла путь обратно, хватит ума не тревожить прошлое.

«Ты не сомневался, — отметила про себя Вэй Юн, — ни минуты ты не верил, что я ушла навсегда. Вот и поставил, чтобы подвести черту, не так ли? Чтобы и себе, и А-Юаню сказать: она никогда не вернётся».

Самое разумное объяснение, пусть и самое горькое, следовало признать за истину. Уйти с Лань Чжанем, тем, кто готов её принять. Шаг в сторону, ещё шаг — они поравнялись в дверях, ещё совсем немного. Шаг — Вэй Юн стиснула зубы и остановилась рядом, в паре шагов за спиной неподвижно замершего названного брата.

— А ведь это ты назвал А-Юаня Сы Чжуем.*

«В самом ли деле ты до сих пор меня ненавидишь?»

— Ошибаешься: имя ему дал наставник, а не я.

Вэй Ан Ю взглянула через плечо на Лань Чжаня, и невольно улыбнулась: «Выходит, ты, не зная, что перед тобой твой собственный сын, всё же был ему достаточно близок, чтобы малыш Юань принял это имя». После этого она перевела взгляд на Цзян Чена и чуть прищурилась:

— А ты не возразил.

В ответ Цзян Чен поморщился; меж бровей пролегла глубокая складка. Как же часто он вот так хмурится; а изменилось ли что-то с тех времён, когда они ещё могли сказать, что никогда не поднимут мечи друг на друга? Он сжимал и разжимал кулаки, шумно дышал — и молчал. Вэй Юн тоже видела ту пропасть, что разделяла их теперь, и не знала, стоит ли подходить к краю в попытке вновь дотянуться.

— Тебе не следует находиться здесь.

— Почему же? Я пришла не затем, чтобы посмеяться, и не затем, чтобы тебя потревожить. Давно, очень давно, здесь был и мой дом тоже.

Что толку сейчас в разговорах? Как будто её упрямый брат способен простить то, что и она не до конца сумела принять. Вэй Ан Ю поспешила навстречу Лань Чжаню.

— Очень давно, — вонзился меж лопаток хриплый полушёпот, — были живы мои родители. А ещё у меня были две сестры, которых я поклялся защищать, едва научился держать меч.

Она остановилась, поражённая тем, что эти слова, витавшие в воздухе, всё же прозвучали. Никогда, с самого детства, Цзян Чен не мог признаться, где болит. Он стискивал зубы, закусывал губу, но ни разу не припоминалось, чтобы выговорил вслух: «Мне больно», а лучше «Я разбил коленку и мне тяжело идти». И всё же это сказано — слишком длинно, слишком связно, чтобы допустить ошибку.

— Отец… как часто он восхищался тобой, как твердил, что я должен защищать и поддерживать тебя.

Невольная усмешка скользнула по губам:

— Сложно об этом забыть. Тебе едва шесть лет было, а уже лез в драку с каждым деревенским псом, лишь бы… — Вэй Юн осеклась. «Лишь бы отец похвалил тебя», — не лучшее, что можно бросить в лицо, когда и без того ступаешь по тонкому льду. Хуже было бы только вымолвить то, что теперь, по прошествии лет, казалось почти очевидным: Цзян Фэн Мянь был бы счастлив, если бы наяву сбылся один из кошмаров его супруги, и они с Цзян Ченом вздумали бы пожениться.

Осторожнее. Нет, Лань Чжань не позволит убить её, да и не верилось до конца, что теперь, столько лет спустя, Цзян Чен способен броситься в бой с прежней яростью: то, что полыхало тогда, теперь едва тлело.

Нужно погасить огонь, а не раздуть снова.

— Я хотела сказать кое-что перед тем, как уйду отсюда: всё никак не могла припомнить, а сейчас сообразила. Спасибо тебе.

Он вновь поперхнулся на полуслове, как если бы ждал криков и ответных обвинений — всего того, что было много лет назад, незадолго до её гибели. Почудилось на миг шипение, как если бы плеснули водой на раскалённое железо.

— Ты забрал А-Юаня с горы Луан Цзан; отстоял его перед другими кланами. Я слышала: тебя обвиняли, будто в твоих руках не ребёнок, а демоническое отродье. А ты… Ты защитил его. Так же, как пытался защитить меня.

Последние слова дались с усилием; Вэй Юн всеми силами скрывала волнение. Поймёт ли Цзян Чен, как много это значит, или примет за пустую болтовню, которой здесь давным-давно не место и не время? Может, ей стоило бы поспешить сейчас и убраться как можно дальше, а не испытывать судьбу. Может, и та самая табличка — лишь милость, проявленная к А-Юаню, а вовсе не знак, что ей готовы вновь протянуть руку.

— Он и Цзинь Лин, — глубокий, свистящий вдох, точно через силу, — были последними, кто остался.

Цзян Чен круто развернулся и направился к озеру. Он не звал её за собой, не оборачивался, и всё же Вэй Юн, жестом попросив Лань Чжаня не идти за ней, поспешила следом. Сейчас отчего-то хотелось быть такой же, как в детстве — назойливой и бесцеремонной, способной разогнать даже самые мрачные думы.

Когда она в последний раз могла стоять рядом с ним, не боясь удара? Как так вышло, что они снова здесь? Она наклонилась, поболтала рукой, слегка тревожа воду. Закусив губу, точно конь — удила, Цзян Чен не говорил ни слова. Нарушать тишину пришлось Вэй Юн.

— Здесь всё совсем не так, как я помню.

Цзян Чен фыркнул и отвернулся; Вэй Юн же приободрилась: ей не сказали убираться, не замахнулись для удара. Лишь в этих коротких «не» оставалась слабая надежда, что она не ошиблась, что обыкновенная табличка с её именем что-то значила и для него.

— Но кое-что как раньше. Вон то дерево, и озеро, и дальняя пристань — совершенно такие же, как ни смотри, не найдёшь никакой разницы, — она запрокинула голову, глядя вверх, на сонные, величественные облака в стремительно темнеющем небе. — Не всё, что было, ушло насовсем.

На названного брата она почти не смотрела, как и он не поворачивал лица в её сторону, и потому лишь показалось, что промелькнула на его губах усталая улыбка, краткая, точно солнечный проблеск среди штормового неба.

— Может, — Цзян Чен опустил голову, разглядывая землю у их ног, — и в самом деле не всё.


	35. Красная лента

Вэй Юн ещё помнила, как Цзинь Лин захлёбывался рыданиями за её спиной, как лихорадочно стискивал отцовский меч, занесённый для удара. Лучше всего из всей череды обвинений отпечаталось в памяти надрывное:

— Ты была рядом с нами! Рядом с ним! Почему не сказала?! Пусть мне ты лгала, но ему… Тебе плевать на всё, что он пережил из-за тебя?!

В желании отомстить за родителей она не могла его упрекнуть, и готова была услышать обвинения. Вот только Цзинь Лин ненавидел само её имя не только за них, но и за названного брата; проклинал так, словно существуй в подлунном мире средство разрубить между ним и Вэй Юн родственную связь, сделал бы это без единого колебания.

И всё же не ударил. Жаль немного, что другие заклинатели оказались не столь благосклонны, и пришлось вновь долго восстанавливать силы, пока рана, оставленная стрелой одного из членов ордена, не зажила.

Весьма досадно, когда твоя репутация напрочь испорчена: никто и не подумает, что ты можешь говорить правду. Кажется, в двуличие и преступления Цзинь Гуан Яо, кроме неё, верит разве только Лань Чжань, но и ему, водящемуся со «страшной-ужасной-так далее тёмной заклинательницей в чужом теле», вряд ли доверятся.

Замкнутый круг.

Лань Си Чень доверял брату достаточно, чтобы предоставить ей укрытие, но недостаточно, чтобы усомниться в многолетней дружбе. Наблюдай Вэй Юн с его стороны, быть может, тоже уверяла бы в ошибке, в невиновности старого друга. Вот только голова в потайной комнате, обезумевший взгляд Цинь Су за считанные мгновения до самоубийства — нет, ошибки быть не могло. А Лань Си Ченю хорошо бы почаще оборачиваться к Цзинь Гуан Яо, чтобы ненароком не обнаружить в спине кинжал, а у горла — натянутые струны.

И всё же он единственный, кто может помочь. Единственный, кто ещё способен прислушаться. Вэй Ан Ю предпочитала не вмешиваться, наблюдая за разговором братьев со стороны: всё, что следовало, она уже сказала, а повлиять на решение Лань Си Ченя по силам лишь его брату, не ей.

Снаружи послышались шаги, затем — робкий стук. Лань Си Чень тотчас подал Вэй Юн и Лань Чжаню знак, чтобы укрылись за ширмой: она без лишних слов повиновалась, но, не в силах сдержать любопытство, прильнула к щели в ширме, чтобы разглядеть незваного гостя.

Того, кто стоял на пороге, она меньше всего ожидала увидеть, особенно сейчас. Лишь затем пришло запоздалое воспоминание: Вэй Юань давно на обучении здесь, в Облачных Глубинах, и нечему тут удивляться. Склонившись в почтительном приветствии, юноша протянул Лань Си Ченю свёрнутое письмо:

— Простите за беспокойство, но мой дядя настаивает, чтобы я немедленно вернулся в Пристань Лотоса.

— С чего такая поспешность? — Лань Си Чень развернул письмо, углубился в чтение. Вэй Юань опустил голову, как если бы ему было невыносимо стыдно произносить столь кощунственные слова, но голос прозвучал чётко и ясно:

— Он полагает, что мне может быть опасно оставаться здесь после того, что случилось в Башне Кои.

Чуть помедлив, Лань Си Чень ещё раз пробежался взглядом по строкам. Его лицо, всегда приветливое, едва заметно помрачнело.

— Надо полагать, он беспокоится, что тобой захотят воспользоваться, как заложником, — скорее размышляя вслух, чем говоря с Вэй Юанем, отметил Лань Си Чень, — Действительно, это довольно очевидный, пусть и грубый ход: выманить Вэй Ан Ю, угрожая в противном случае твоей гибелью. Бесчестному человеку это первым придёт в голову.

— Так она… в самом деле?..

Впервые с него слетела маска благонравного адепта; Вэй Юань побледнел как полотно, широко раскрыл глаза. Он отступил на шаг, как будто собирался бежать, но с явным усилием остановил себя, распрямил спину, ожидая ответа Лань Си Ченя.

— Да. Вернулась. Ты не знал?

— Догадывался, но до конца… — Вэй Юань вдохнул глубже, возвращая прежнее спокойствие, — дядя говорил, что это ложь. Что учитель Мо — обычный тёмный заклинатель, сумасшедший к тому же, не… не она.

«Ну конечно, — закатила глаза Вэй Юн, у которой уже затекла спина от долгого стояния на четвереньках, да и рана, пусть почти зажившая, взбунтовалась и предательски ныла, — да он бы скорее съел кисть и выпил чернила, закусив это бумагой. Будь его воля, верно, спрятал бы тебя в каком-нибудь погребе, завязав глаза и заткнув уши, лишь бы ты не прознал о моём возвращении».

Она поёрзала, принимая более удобное положение, и в какой-то момент, не рассчитав, сильно задела ширму плечом. Та качнулась, опасно зашаталась; устояла, и всё же этого хватило, чтобы привлечь ненужное внимание.

Мгновение — и потрясённый Вэй Юань, едва стоящий на подкашивающихся ногах, смотрел на неё. Он словно не заметил Лань Чжаня, не склонился в приветствии. Вэй Ан Ю кое-как распрямилась: да, неловко вышло.

— Ты… — прежде чем Вэй Юань продолжил, она повернулась к Лань Си Ченю:

— Есть ли здесь место, где мы могли бы поговорить без свидетелей? И можно ли…

— Можете выйти наружу, — Лань Си Чень почти не изменился в лице, — в этот час здесь не очень людно; если же кто-то и покажется, я не допущу, чтобы подняли тревогу.

Вэй Юань растерянно кивнул, попятился, споткнулся о циновку. Меньше всего он сейчас походил на молодого заклинателя; больше — на неловкого ребёнка, не знающего, ждать ли ему от старших наказания или похвалы. Он вышел первым; Вэй Юн чуть помедлила на пороге. Лань Чжань поднялся, готовый последовать за ней, но Лань Си Чень мягко придержал его за рукав.

— Тебе не стоит идти. А им давно следовало бы поговорить.

Нехотя Лань Чжань остановился; двери закрылись. Вэй Ан Ю с Юанем остались наедине на террасе.

Действительно, поговорить следовало давно: сколько времени Вэй Юн мечтала о том дне, когда не будет поблизости от сына ни Цзинь Лина, ни Цзян Чена, чтобы, наконец, она смогла как следует объясниться. Не очень представлялось, что положено говорить в случае возвращения столько лет спустя своему ребёнку, и потому вместо объяснений Вэй Юн спросила:

— Так… откуда у тебя шрам?

С первой встречи Вэй Ан Ю хотела и одновременно боялась узнать. Вэй Юань дотронулся до своей щеки, словно вспоминая. Он, так хорошо знающий «учителя Мо», избегал теперь смотреть ей в глаза. «Иногда ты совсем как твой отец: молчишь тогда, когда неплохо бы хоть словом обмолвиться», — Вэй Юн хотела уже повторить вопрос, но юноша всё же заговорил:

— На меня напали, когда мне было шесть.

Сколько же ещё ран ему оставили из-за неё? Да, несомненно, из-за неё и ненависти к её деяниям — за что ещё, как не за родительские грехи, могли мучить такого маленького? Вэй Юн нахмурилась:

— А что потом было? С тем, кто это сделал?

— Дядя Цзян сломал ему шею.

Если прежде и были сомнения, страх, что Цзян Чен был жесток к её сыну, что сам навредил ему или был равнодушен к его бедам, то теперь от них не осталось и следа. Вэй Юн невольно улыбнулась. Она присела на пол, похлопала по месту рядом с собой; Юань остался стоять.

Только теперь Вэй Ан Ю обратила внимание, что его левое запястье перевязано. Поранился? Нет, не бинт — лента. Некогда ярко-красная, а теперь тусклая, выцветшая от времени.

— Ты всё ещё носишь эту ленточку?

Отвернулся, одёрнул рукав; его щёки лихорадочно пылали. Стыдится чего-то? Быть может, своей невысказанной обиды, того же непонимания, с которым Цзинь Лин обвинял её в башне Кои? Ведь и ему хорошо известны негласные правила, гласящие: повстречав столько лет спустя свою мать, надлежит отнестись к ней с любовью и уважением. Вот только откуда и тому, и другому взяться так сразу?

— Ты, наверное, и не помнишь — совсем маленьким был. На горе Луан Цзан, перед боем, я отвела всех поглубже в пещеры, переждать битву. Ты привык, что вокруг тебя много людей, привык засыпать не только на моих руках, но в тот раз ты как знал… Не хотел меня отпускать. Вцепился в волосы — было больно, между прочим.

Он присел рядом, дотронулся до перевязанного запястья. По крайней мере, слушает; как подсказывал опыт, так внимательно прислушиваются лишь те, кто готовы по-настоящему услышать.

— Тебе нравились ленты, которыми я подвязывала волосы, — Вэй Юн запрокинула голову и тепло улыбнулась, вспоминая малыша в колыбели, — вот и решила подарить тебе одну, чтобы не плакал так громко. А ещё я тебе соврала. Понимала тогда, что вру, но по-другому бы сказать и не вышло.

Она замялась, не уверенная, что именно этого от неё ждёт Вэй Юань. Впервые с начала разговора он повернулся к ней, жадно ловя каждое слово. Вэй Ан Ю широко улыбнулась:

— Я сказала, что скоро вернусь, а задержалась так надолго. Прости.

Юноша медленно вдохнул раз, другой — и вдруг из его глаз рекой хлынули слёзы. Он кинулся навстречу, стукнулся лбом о плечо, но не отстранился, лишь сильнее сжал её в объятиях. Вэй Юн обняла его, ласково взъерошила волосы:

— Ну тихо, тихо: ты ведь уже такой взрослый.

— Не ко всем, — Вэй Юань прошептал это едва слышно, но она вздрогнула, понимая, о ком он вспомнил в этот миг, — возвращаются их погибшие матери.

В шелесте листвы, в шуме ветра отголоском прозвучало со дна памяти имя сестры. Вэй Ан Ю крепче прижала к себе заплаканного сына:

— Знаешь, когда я уходила из башни Кои, Цзинь Лин проклинал меня. Не за родителей — за тебя. За то, что оставила. Что сразу же не призналась.

— Ты не хотела, чтобы мне навредили? Так, как говорит Цзэ У Цзюнь?

На миг захотелось кивнуть, подтвердить, что так оно и есть. Но Вэй Ан Ю не хотела лгать. Не ему. Не сейчас.

— У тебя без меня была достойная жизнь, семья, принявшая несмотря ни на что; вы с Цзинь Лином, кажется, настолько близки, что больше беспокоитесь не за себя, а друг за друга! Скорее, я боялась, что встану между вами. Что тебе придётся выбирать между мной и ними — врагу не пожелаешь такого выбора.

Больше Юань не плакал: притих, прижавшись к плечу щекой. «Да, ты на удивление легко принимаешь столь многое, — Вэй Юн погладила сына по голове, — тебя, видно, без меня прекрасно воспитали».

— Мне почти сразу показалось… с первой встречи. Но дядя уверял, что ты не могла вернуться, что мне кажется.

«Немудрено: он и боялся-то наверняка того же, что я. Что тебе придётся выбирать — и что выберешь ты свою мать, а не его. Если тебя любит, если ценит — точно боялся».

— Если бы ты могла что-то изменить тогда, если бы могла остаться со мной… ты бы изменила?

Нет, не только что придумал Вэй Юань этот вопрос: то слова не юноши, а ребёнка, который плакал от боли, пока целитель протирал травяным настоем глубоко порезанную щеку, который гадал, весь ли мир его ненавидит или найдутся в нём добрые незнакомцы.

— Не-а. Оставила бы всё, как есть.

Юноша удивлённо вскинул голову.

— Сам подумай: разве плохо тебе сегодня, прямо сейчас? — Вэй Ан Ю ободряюще похлопала его по плечу, — Кто его знает, как бы всё сложилось… Может, со мной рядом ты был бы более одиноким, чем теперь, и мучился не в пример больше. Что толку жалеть! Бьюсь об заклад, и у тебя, и у меня хорошего тоже было немало.

Кажется, он задумался о чём-то

— Ты права, — он улыбнулся, а затем с явным усилием добавил, — мама.

Того и гляди, снова расплачется, или, чего доброго, пустит слезу она сама; Вэй Юн поспешила хитро сощуриться и сморозить глупость:

— Скажи-ка, А-Юань: тебе сложно говорить это оттого, что меня не было столько лет, или оттого, что тело и голос у меня теперь мужские?

Юноша тихо засмеялся, прикрыв рот ладонью, и вдруг осёкся, взглянул ей за спину. Вэй Юн обернулась: никого, и облегчённо выдохнула. Не хватало ещё, чтобы их заметил кто-то из членов ордена.

— Я подумал: было бы здорово, если бы папа тоже был здесь. Тоже поговорил со мной.

Сказать? Нет. Хватит с него на сегодня потрясений. Да и невежливо было бы с её стороны вот так выдавать чужую тайну. Вэй Ан Ю протянула руку, положила её сыну на плечо:

— Знаешь, я уверена, что однажды это случится. Когда он будет готов, конечно.

Она не сводила пристального взгляда с дверей за плечом Вэй Юаня. Интересно, Лань Чжань сейчас слышит, или припомнил то самое правило из бесчисленного списка, гласящее, что заклинателям и адептам Гу Су Лань подслушивать недопустимо?

***

То и дело Лань Чжань оглядывался к двери, за которой скрылись Вэй Юн с сыном, прислушивался к каждому звуку, готовый сорваться и бежать на помощь. Встревожен — кому, как не брату, это подметить. Лань Си Чень, перечитав ещё раз, отложил в сторону письмо:

— Полагаю, Вэй Юаню всё же лучше остаться в Облачных Глубинах: в дороге он будет один, может произойти несчастье. Его хорошо знают здесь, и я не думаю, что найдётся во всём ордене тот, кто позволит ему пострадать.

Брат не ответил: насторожен, как сторожевой пёс, а рукава белоснежных одежд неподобающим образом измяты. Лань Си Чень дотронулся до его плеча:

— Ты боишься, понимаю. Но уверяю тебя: мало кто посмеет навредить воспитаннику Цзян Вань Иня и твоему ученику.

— И ещё меньше, — бесстрастное лицо чуть заметно дрогнуло, — пожелает навредить моему единственному сыну.

Лань Си Чень вздрогнул и чуть нахмурился: ему показалось, что он ослышался.

— Ты столько позора вынес из-за этой женщины, и теперь хочешь снова пожертвовать собственной честью? Объявить, что имел все эти годы незаконнорождённого сына? Я не меньше твоего беспокоюсь о нём, но подобная ложь уже за гранью допустимого, брат!

Многое ему хотелось высказать в захлестнувшем вихре старой обиды на ту, из-за которой Лань Чжаню пришлось перенести столько боли; он не знал противоядия, способного защитить ранимую душу брата от этой отравы, от вечного стремления защищать ту, кто и на миг не постарался пойти ему навстречу, недостойную…

Но понимание, что Лань Чжань не лжёт, пришло быстрее.

— О, небеса.

Лань Си Чень прикрыл глаза рукой: слишком много безумств за сегодняшний день его просили принять. Когда он вновь обратился к умолкшему брату, в его словах не было укора — лишь усталая тревога:

— Пусть даже так, и всему миру ты готов сказать; а Вэй Юаню?

И снова — без ответа. Находясь сейчас внутри вместе с братом, Лань Чжань всем сердцем, всей душой пребывал снаружи, рядом с мальчиком.

Рядом с ней.


	36. Легендариум Старейшины: Жена мёртвого мужа

Не так давно, чтобы позабыть, жила под небом юная заклинательница, взращённая под крылом клана Цзян. Презрев кровную месть и оставив стыд, полюбила она врага — юношу из ордена, на чьём гербе горело безжалостное солнце; а надобно сказать, что между ними шла тогда великая война. Тайком встречались они над озером, где цвели лотосы, что не так давно обагрились в крови её приёмного семейства. Уж, верно, всякий, кто жил тогда, припомнил имя — но для потомков наших назову его: то была Вэй Юн, Вэй Ан Ю, старейшина И Лин.

Однажды, явившись на закате к озеру, она стояла в ожидании над водами, пылающими красным и золотым; но зашло солнце — и поняла Вэй Ан Ю, что красны они от крови. Мужчина, коего считала она своей судьбой, пал от руки её же союзников, и поселилась в сердце, где прежде жила лишь любовь, чёрная злоба.

В тоске и горе своём решилась заклинательница обратиться к соблазнам Тёмного Пути. Напоив землю кровью своей и четырёх жертв, вернула она возлюбленному своему жалкое подобие жизни; мертвец, что мог отныне ходить среди живых, но не имел ни голоса, ни воли, тень того человека, что был прежде. Но, ослеплённая мнимым успехом, не видела она свершившейся перемены, и всякого, кто твердил, будто рядом с нею чудовище, тотчас прогоняла прочь. Услыхав о её желании выйти замуж за мертвеца, даже тот, кого она прежде звала братом, отрёкся от неё в страхе. И всё же она стала супругой мёртвого возлюбленного, как стала частью его клана — того, который брат её поклялся изничтожить.

Жила она с мертвецом, как с супругом, и делила с ним брачное ложе; вскорости семя его проросло внутри, и появилось на свет чудовищное острозубое дитя, терзавшее материнскую грудь и питавшееся не молоком, но кровью матери. Совершенно обезумев, старейшина И Лин гнала прочь от себя всякого, кто пытался подарить ей спасение, избавить от чудовищ. Но лишь множились близ неё мёртвые соратники: всякого, кого потеряла, она тотчас стремилась вернуть, обращая в покорную куклу. Вскорости почти не осталось рядом с нею живых, те же, что шли бок о бок с ней до конца, были ничуть не менее безумны.

Узнав о святотатстве, что творилось на горе, явились к ней главы великих орденов — не для войны, но чтобы вразумить заблудшую душу. Но всё так же оставалась она глуха к благоразумию, всё так же не желала признавать, что ни одно тёмное заклятье не дарует по-настоящему жизнь. К ней, окружённой мертвецами, они не сумели и приблизиться, и лишь издалека видели фигуру, окутанную чёрным и алым шёлком. В последний раз обратились они к ней, молвив: коли не отступишься от зла, придётся нам остановить тебя.

«И к чему же все ваши уговоры и угрозы, — вскричала тогда старейшина И Лин, — и чем вы думаете мне навредить? Я верну всякого, на кого поднимется ваша рука, и воины, павшие от ваших клинков и стрел, придут отомстить своим убийцам. Вы не страшны мне больше — потому что не сумеете никого отнять».

Крик её разносился с вершин горы Луан Цзан, покуда вдруг не прервался хрипом: то мертвец, которого звала она супругом, и нечестивый плод их порочного союза набросились на жену и мать. Острыми зубами изодрали они старейшину в клочья — и не нашлось того, кто воскресил бы её.

С трудом оторвавшись от свитка с крайне увлекательным содержанием, та, что прежде внушала ужас и трепет, а теперь скромно обреталась в теле Мо Сюань Юя, в голос расхохоталась. На глазах выступили слёзы, но не от грусти о былом — ей сейчас не было места — а от ничем не замутнённого веселья. Определённо, столь интересное чтиво стоило своих денег — а уж иллюстрации… Не удержавшись, она похлопала спутника по плечу:

— Лань Чжань, ты только взгляни, что они насочиняли обо мне! Нет, ну ты почитай, ха-ха, не удивлюсь, если об этом есть ещё четыре драматические поэмы и пара театральных постановок!

Лань Чжань закашлялся и от чтения воздержался. Желание поделиться историей распирало Вэй Ан Ю изнутри; сославшись на неотложное дело, она выскочила на улицу, где немедленно кинулась к границе леса с воплем:

— Вэнь Нин! Ты только глянь, мы — и романтические герои. Эй, ты где, Вэнь Нин?.. Ты не поверишь, они нас поженили!


	37. Легендариум Старейшины: Пожирательница Сердец

Однажды юный заклинатель, чей разум был чист подобно горному ручью и твёрд подобно скале, прибыл в городок, где никогда не светило солнце. Жители здесь были спокойны и вели ту же размеренную жизнь, что в любом другом непримечательном поселении, ибо мрак был не отражением их сердец, а лишь тенью горы столь высокой, что солнечный свет не достигал селения у её подножия. Спросил тот заклинатель местных: отчего же никто не живёт на самой горе? «Как же, — отвечали местные, — то обитель Пожирательницы Сердец».

Почуяв здесь противницу, которую надлежит ему сразить, попытался заклинатель разузнать побольше о той, что заняла гору. Услыхал он, что живёт она уж не первую сотню лет, и что дух её ненасытный одним лишь питается: мужскими сердцами. Женщин тварь не переносит вовсе и убивает тотчас, как переступят они границу её владения. Мужчины же — те из них, что приглянутся на беду страшной хозяйке горы — вовек не сумеют уйти: выедает она сердца без остатка, а на место их вкладывает красный клубок. Конец нити в её руках, куда ни пойди после: коли размотается клубок до конца — сгинешь, а коли вернёшься — станешь ей послушным рабом.

И всё ж таки решился заклинатель избавить деревню от напасти, освободить гору. Отправился он, решимости преисполненный, вверх по узкой тропе. Всё глядел он по сторонам: откуда же явится чудище? Но вот уж низко опустилось над горизонтом солнце, а не встретилось ему и следа жизни. Лишь только скрылся последний свет, завидел заклинатель дом над самым обрывом, давно заброшенный и опустевший: близ дома и решил он заночевать. Едва разжёг костёр, как раздались на тропе шаги: потянулся он к мечу, но вышла на свет простая путница в дорожных одеждах.

— Позвольте, благородный господин, — молвила она, — согреться у вашего костра. Ночи здесь так холодны!

Посторонился заклинатель, пустил путницу к огню. Когда свет озарил её лицо, разглядел он, что та юна и прекрасна, и вовсе не похожа на тех бродяжек, что бродят от села к селу, выпрашивая милостыню у сердобольных горожан.

— Что же вы позабыли здесь, госпожа? — спросил заклинатель путницу. — Разве не знаете, что обитает на горе чудовище?

— Что вы говорите! — воскликнула путница и в испуге придвинулась ближе, как если бы искала у него защиты. — Что же за чудовище?

Не желал заклинатель пугать без нужды столь юное и беззащитное создание, но и страшился, что бросится та бежать без оглядки да сгинет во мраке, и потому поведал ей всё, о чём узнал накануне в деревне. Не смолчал и о том, как отговаривали его, как твердили о заклинателях, что пропали на горе прежде.

— Приходил, говорят, юноша, что разыскивал пропавшую сестру: как ушёл с горы, так ожесточилось сердце его, и не осталось в нём места для любви. Приходил другой, сбившись с тропы: с той поры и говорить не мог ни о ком, кроме как о новой своей госпоже. Приходил третий: заставила она его забыть прежний дом, остаться на горе, чтоб стать ей защитником и стражем.

Всё говорил он, и как не замечал, что ближе и ближе подбирается к нему путница — слишком трогательно дрожала она, всем видом своим, всем существом умоляя о спасении. Когда зазвучали в ночи страшные шорохи, бросилась путница заклинателю на шею, прижалась к его груди.

— Но вы ведь не так слабы, как они? — вкрадчиво проговорила красавица. — Вы столь сильны, вы столь чисты и прекрасны: без сомнения, одолеете вы Пожирательницу Сердец.

А у заклинателя уже в голове помутилось от взгляда её — невинного и прозрачного, полного слёз; сам он не понял, как обнял девицу, как поцеловал. Тотчас толкнула она его в грудь, оседлала ровно коня: сверкнули острые когти, и разом окрасились одежды его кровью. Меж жизнью и смертью смотрел заклинатель, как раскрывается прелестное лицо, точно было оно прежде лишь бутоном, а сейчас расцвело во всей демонической красе, как она вонзает зубы в выдранное сердце, как раздувается её глотка, когда глотает Пожирательница Сердец крупные куски.

Закончив страшную трапезу, достала путница из рукава красный клубок — точь-в-точь такой, как говорили деревенские — и вложила в растерзанную грудь. Тотчас как ни бывало страшной раны, и снова мог заклинатель дышать и говорить. Но стоило взгляд отвести — и тотчас лишался он и дыхания, и голоса. Ни жив, ни мёртв бросился он бежать прочь от горы, а в спину ему нёсся переливчатый смех:

— Куда ни беги, вернёшься: навеки ты со мною связан!

И вправду, не мог с того дня несчастный, как ни пытался, уйти далеко от горы: держала его на привязи красная нить. Пробовал перерезать — семь ножей сломал; пробовал разорвать — лишь ладони изрезал. Что ни ночь, снилась ему та, кого он повстречал в ту ночь, а в груди её — не одно, а десятки съеденных сердец, и все они разом бились, оглушая, не давая покоя. Проклинал несчастный тот день и час, когда решился ступить во владения Пожирательницы Сердец — да разве прошлое вернёшь?

Многие года провёл он в печали: в стыде и страхе скрылся заклинатель от людей, и всё ждал, когда, наконец, отпустит его хозяйка горы, когда сгинет; в минуты отчаяния пытался он руки на себя наложить, да только как сердце остановишь, коли оно не бьётся вовсе? И вот однажды снова приснился ему сон: будто бы смотрит на него Пожирательница Сердце боязливо и скорбно, о помощи молит. Явились, говорит, люди, что гибели ей желают: надобно, чтоб отступились они. «А взамен, — завершила она речь свою, — заберёшь своё сердце назад».

Тотчас, забыв прежние дела, поспешил заклинатель к горе. Поспел он аккурат к закату: едва солнце скрылось — пошёл на свет костров. Хотел он пришедших о беде предупредить, не хозяйку горы защитить, так хоть других предостеречь от собственной участи; да только едва завидели его — тотчас за оружие схватились.

— Это пленник её! — кричали они — Вон и нить, поглядите!

И лишь тогда увидел заклинатель на горе Пожирательницу Сердец, что смеялась; в руках держала она красный клубок, и нить, что тянулась к его груди, была натянута до предела. Хотел он прочь уйти — и оборвалась нить, а вместе с нею — и жизнь его. Засмеялась хозяйка горы лишь громче и исчезла во мраке: как ни искали её храбрые воины, найти не сумели. Говорят, будто бы и по сию пору живёт её злобный дух на той горе; говорят также, будто любит она мужчин, оттого и держит, не даёт до конца её покинуть. Только ложь всё это: любит она лишь женщин — оттого и дарует лёгкую смерть. Мужчин же терзает она до той поры, покуда не иссушит до дна…

Вэй Юн отложила книгу и почесала в затылке:

— Это они про Бао Шэнь Саньжэнь так нафантазировали, что ли? Слушай, Лань Чжань, как это работает — что ни женщина, то коварная искусительница и так далее?

С многозначительным: «Мгм», — Лань Чжань перевернул страницу: как оказалось, легенда сопровождалась иллюстрацией. С минуту Вэй Ан Ю рассматривала две фигуры — заклинателя в белоснежных одеждах и женщину в чёрно-красном, на чьём лице застыл ехидно-злобный оскал, за чьей спиной многозначительно шевелились тени, похожие на паучьи лапки, — а затем сообразила и уткнулась лицом Лань Чжаню в плечо, сдерживая рвущийся наружу истерический хохот.


End file.
